Doncellas en huelga
by nadaoriginal
Summary: De cómo Laplace le quitará sus campos N a las siete Rozen Maiden y lo que ellas estarán dispuestas a hacer para recuperarlos, y en el proceso arrastrarán a Jun con ellas para efectuar el movimiento. Y mientras tanto, el juego de Alice tendrá que esperar.
1. Un salto en falso

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no cuenta en absoluto como secuela de _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ , de hecho este es sencillamente otro fic y otra historia. Sobran las palabras ya en este momento, así que pueden seguir :)

 **Un salto en falso**

-Te reto a una batalla del juego de Alice. Mañana nos vemos en el campo N-kashira.

-¿Otra vez con eso-desu?

-Sí, y esta vez me aseguraré de arrebatarte tu Rosa Mística, y luego seguirán las demás-kashira- Kanaria apuntaba directamente a Suiseiseki con su paraguas, en pose triunfal.

Suiseiseki pierde la paciencia y llama a Sui dream para invocar su regadera. Si Kanaria venía a buscar pelea, sin duda la iba a encontrar, a pesar de los desesperados intentos de Souseiseki por detener aquella confrontación. Kanaria ríe con maldad y se dirige corriendo a la ventana para salir de allí volando. Hinaichigo y Shinku se dan cuenta de Kanaria justo a tiempo para verla alejarse y tener serias dificultades por un cuervo que empieza a molestarla.

-¿Qué ocurrió-nano?

-Kanaria siempre dando problemas- responde Shinku mirando seriamente a Kanaria que había empezado a caer en picada en una casa vecina.

-Ya sabía yo que era una gallina- Suiseiseki hace que Sui dream desaparezca la regadera, y luego pone brazos en jarras-. Ayer me las tuve que ver con la tonta de Kirakishou, y ahora Kanaria no me deja tener mi justo descanso-desu.

* * *

 **Dos horas más tarde**

-No me lo puedo creer- Jun tenía consigo un cuaderno en el que venía anotando últimamente los distintos enfrentamientos y retos que hacían parte del juego de Alice-. Con este reto de Kanaria van cuatro en esta semana, y apenas es miércoles. Extraño cuando en esta casa habían dos días seguidos de paz.

-Eso no podrá ser posible, Jun- responde Shinku antes de tomar un sorbo de té-. Las Rozen Maiden debemos enfrentarnos en el juego de Alice. Es la manera en que nos mostró otou-sama que podemos llegar a alcanzar la perfección de Alice. Es nuestro camino y propósito de vida, y por lo tanto debemos seguir ese camino.

Jun no estaba convencido con el argumento de Shinku, solo mira el cuaderno, del cual ya llevaba varias hojas llenas de apuntes sobre las peleas acaecidas en los últimos tres meses, un tiempo en que la paz y tranquilidad se habían esfumado completamente. Jun extrañaba esos días en que regresaba de la escuela y su habitación no parecía haber sido azotado por un tifón por culpa de esas ridículas e irracionales peleas, en su mayor parte entre Shinku y Suigintou.

Luego de finalizar sus notas sobre el reto de Kanaria, Jun cierra el cuaderno y voltea la vista a Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, quienes estaban tan absortas viendo la televisión que no habían notado nada de lo que habían hecho él y Shinku, cosa que a él le causa cierto fastidio. El programa del show de marionetas justo estaba dando comienzo, así que Shinku también termina por ignorar a Jun y va directo al sofá para no perderse al detective Kun-kun.

Nori por su parte solo estaba secando la vajilla que acababa de lavar, también parecía ignorar la profunda angustia por la que atravesaba Jun en cuanto al asunto del juego de Alice. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que una de esas peleas acabase realmente con la pérdida, por parte de alguna de las muñecas, de la Rosa Mística.

-Demonios. Ellas se toman este asunto demasiado a la ligera.

-Tranquilo, Jun-kun- intercede Nori, ya habiendo terminado las labores-. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano reflexionarán sobre todo esto y detendrán estas peleas.

-¿Tú lo crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro- Jun va al refrigerador y se sirve un vaso de jugo-. Estas peleas están cada vez más fuera de control. Me sorprende que aún estén en pie todas las muñecas, incluyendo a Kirakishou, y también aquella farsante de Barasuishou.

Nori no sabía qué decir ante todo aquello. Tenía que admitir que Jun tenía razón, pues ya habían pasado tres meses de batallas que han ido adquiriendo intensidad a medida que pasaban. Por el momento se veían tranquilas, disfrutando de la televisión como si no pasara nada, pero una vez terminado el programa... Nori esperaba de corazón que no ocurriese ninguna tragedia.

-Jun-kun, ¿crees que haya alguna manera en que las Rozen Maiden dejen de enfrentarse entre sí y terminen uniéndose por una causa común, como verdaderas hermanas?

-Eso espero, Nori. Eso espero.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Para el profundo pesar de Jun, no hubo nada que forzara el aplazamiento de la pelea entre Kanaria y Suiseiseki, por lo que simplemente se conformó con hacer de espectador en la pelea. También asistieron Shinku, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kirakishou para ver la pelea, aunque la última muñeca miraba de manera intermitente a Hinaichigo y a cada rato se limpiaba el rastro de baba que caía de su boca.

El primer ataque lo da Kanaria, empezando a tocar su música destructora que casi alcanza a Suiseiseki. La castaña responde al ataque invocando árboles y raíces con su regadera, todo con el propósito de bloquear los ataques de su adversaria, y además ella misma podía maquinar su ofensiva. La pelea estaba igualada, ninguna de las dos daba tregua en su intento por alcanzar a la otra con sus ataques. Hinaichigo temblaba un poco de miedo, viendo lo intensa que era la lucha, mientras que las otras muñecas no parecían demasiado impresionadas con la pelea.

Suiseiseki y Kanaria ponían todo su empeño en la batalla, aunque no tenían muchas ocasiones de acercarse una a la otra debido a sus ataques de mediano y largo alcance. Kanaria prueba con una y otra melodía a darle a Suiseiseki para así derrotarla, pero ésta se mueve con agilidad y usa los árboles para ponerlo difícil. Entonces Suiseiseki encuentra una abertura en la defensas de Kanaria, y sin pensarlo mucho aprovecha para colarse por ahí y lanzar nuevamente su ataque. Kanaria intenta con todas sus fuerzas detener el ataque de la castaña, pero su pobre defensa a corta distancia apenas logra que saliera disparada con daños moderados. Suiseiseki no se conforma con lo logrado, sino que avanza nuevamente a toda velocidad para rematarla tan pronto como fuera posible.

Kanaria no ve otra opción que usar su violín como bate para impactar directamente contra la regadera de Suiseiseki, haciendo que ahora los papeles fueran intercambiados y fuera Suiseiseki la que estuviera desprotegida. La muñeca italiana no contaba con usar su violín a causa del impulso que ella misma le había dado, así que acaba por impactar su cabeza contra la de Suiseiseki y forzarla a retroceder, sobándose muy adolorida la nariz y profiriendo quejidos de dolor y rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Me aseguraré de acabar contigo-desu!

-¡No si antes acabo yo contigo-kashira!

La regadera y el violín chocan una vez más con una fuerza tremenda, Jun se extrañó que ninguna de esas dos armas se rompiera a causa de la violencia de aquel impacto.

-¡HYAAAAA!

Shinku, Souseiseki y Jun se sorprenden al escuchar aquel ensordecedor grito, y al voltear ven que Kirakishou estaba mordisqueando el brazo de Hinaichigo. Jun, completamente alarmado, corre hacia Hinaichigo para liberarla, dándole un manotazo a Kirakishou en la cabeza, y su intento tiene éxito.

-¡Auch! ¿Porqué haces eso? ¿Porqué no puedo comerme a mi onee-sama rosada en paz?

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar comerte a tu propia hermana? ¡Ustedes definitivamente tienen algo mal!

Hinaichigo se abraza con fuerza a Jun, estaba muerta de miedo por aquella sorpresa nada deseable que le había dado su última hermana. Shinku y Souseiseki miraban con reproche a la finlandesa, después de todo el duelo era entre Kanaria y Suiseiseki, no entre Hinaichigo y Kirakishou, y además la batalla no debía incluir prácticas caníbales. Kirakishou sólo hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos, enojada porque todos estaban en su contra en ese momento.

Un choque de enorme violencia vuelve a centrar a los espectadores en la pelea. Kanaria se levanta luego de haber sido golpeada violentamente por una raíz invocada por Suiseiseki. Ambas muñecas tenían numerosas raspaduras y cortes en sus vestidos, y sus manos y caras estaban bastante golpeadas y sucias. Jadeaban profundamente, habían peleado con tanta intensidad que estaban en su límite. El próximo ataque debería definir el destino de la pelea, y ambas estaban determinadas a vencer y obtener la Rosa Mística de la otra.

Ambas muñecas empiezan a correr a todas velocidad rumbo a la otra, iban a atacar directamente a pesar de que Souseiseki vociferaba en advertencia de la locura que estaban cometiendo al lanzarse de esa manera tan temeraria. Kanaria levanta su violín, y Suiseiseki levanta su regadera. Apostaban todo en ese último ataque.

-¡Que alguna pierda, que alguna pierda!- daba brincos Kirakishou, sobándose el estómago por el hambre que tenía.

Justo cuando ambas muñecas estaban a solo un metro de realizar ese ataque, un agujero de madriguera se abre entre ellas, obligándolas a desviarse y tropezar sobre sus propios pasos. De esa madriguera emerge Laplace no Ma, una figura para nada querida entre las Rozen Maiden y Jun.

-Lamento mucho la intromisión en esa batalla entre ustedes, mis bellas doncellas- ni Kanaria ni Suiseiseki sintieron alegría ni alivio alguno escuchar eso, más bien sentían como si el conejo se burlara con ironía de ellas-. Sé que estaban teniendo una buena pelea, pero me temo que ya no les puedo permitir continuar esta batalla, al menos en este campo N.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES-DESU!?

-Ocurre que Rozen, el insigne creador de muñecas, acaba de incluir una nueva regla para llevar a cabo el juego de Alice- las muñecas se muestran muy indignadas por esa proclama, y Jun veía todo con mucha sospecha-. Resulta que ahora deben pagar una cierta cantidad de dinero para poder utilizar sus campos N para efectuar sus peleas y para pasar sus momentos de dulce sueño, de otro modo tendrán que ir a otros campos N, aunque no les garantizo nada en esos lugares ajenos a la asignación de Rozen hacia ustedes.

-¿En qué momento dijo otou-sama esa clase cosas?- interviene Shinku enfadada por la intromisión del conejo- Estoy segura que no son más que tonterías que estás inventado ahora. Otou-sama nunca ha transmitido reglas nuevas al juego de Alice desde que iniciamos por primera vez estas peleas.

-¡Sí, a mí también me consta!- apoya Kirakishou.

-Lo siento, pero las reglas son las reglas, y todos sabemos que las reglas son para respetarlas y cumplirlas- Kanaria y Suiseiseki ardían en ganas de cocer a golpes a Laplace, pero ahora estaban muy agotadas para levantar sus armas, e incluso para moverse-. Mucho me temo que esta pelea no seguirá hasta que paguen el dinero que corresponde.

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?- pregunta Jun, más interesado por evitar que las muñecas reúnan ese dinero que en otra cosa.

-Serían diez mil euros por muñeca, tanto participante de lucha como espectadora...

-¡Anda a que te den, conejo desgraciado!- repele Shinku, tan furiosa que los dientes le castañeaban-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre obligarnos a pagar para entrar a nuestros campos N, nuestros hogares de otro plano?

-Esa cantidad de dinero es irracional- dice Souseiseki, también muy disgustada por esos nuevos términos-. Además, en donde nosotras estamos se manejan yenes, no euros.

-Pues qué lástima, pero mientras no tengan el dinero que dicen las reglas del juego de Alice, no habrán peleas, al menos no aquí ni en ninguno de los campos N asignados por Rozen. Y además no se vale equivalencia por cambio, deben pagar estrictamente en euros.

-¡No!- Shinku había perdido completamente los estribos. Estaba plenamente segura de que aquellas no eran más que mentiras inventadas por el conejo- Otou-sama nos dejó estos campos N para que fueran nuestros territorios de esparcimiento y de lucha. Esa norma que inventaste no es más que una aberración al legado que otou-sama nos ha dejado.

-Pues lo siento mucho- Laplace chasquea sus dedos y una nueva madriguera se abre, empezando a absorberlos a todos con el propósito de expulsarlos del campo N-. Las reglas están hechas para cumplirse, como bien he explicado. Au revoir, Rozen Maiden.

* * *

 **Habitación del espejo**

Jun abre los ojos lenta y dolorosamente, no había sido nada placentero para él que seis Rozen Maiden cayeran justo sobre su cara en el orden de abajo a arriba: Hinaichigo, Souseiseki, Kanaria, Kirakishou, Suiseiseki y Shinku. Con mucho esfuerzo se las logra quitar de encima y se levanta torpemente. La habitación del espejo tenía levantada una enorme polvareda debido a la forma que todos regresaron; era tan incómodo respirar y ver que Jun casi corre para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Jun-kun? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- aparece Nori preocupada por esa nube de polvo.

-Fue Laplace no Ma- responde Shinku antes que Jun-. Ese conejo nos ha quitado nuestro derecho a estar en nuestros campos N, argumentando que otou-sama lo ordenó, pero yo no le creo nada...

Nori, con algo de curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría, saca a todas las muñecas de allí para que no tuvieran que seguir en esa molesta nube de polvo. Kanaria y Suiseiseki estaban muy agotadas y Nori les da algo de chocolate para que se recuperaran.

* * *

 **Comedor**

La hora del almuerzo resulta tan apagada y falta de color que más bien parecían estar en un funeral. Las seis muñecas no decían nada y se les notaba completamente ensimismadas y malhumoradas, y a Jun y Nori les bajaba un poco el ánimo la sensación de aquel aura que emitían.

-Inaudito... Qué locura...- murmura Shinku y todos la escuchan- Laplace no Ma... Quitándonos nuestros campos N... nuestros hogares...

Jun, Hinaichigo y Nori se empiezan a preocupar, creyendo que Shinku empezaba a perder la cabeza, producto de la indignación y la rabia que le producía aquel decreto tan halado de los pelos por parte del conejo. Kirakishou ya había terminado el plato que le había servido Nori, pero su vista giraba de manera intermitente hacia Hinaichigo, y su boca se hacía agua de solo pensar que la francesa estuviera en su plato, asada, cubierta por algunos vegetales y con una manzana en la boca. Las manos de la finlandesa temblaban descontroladamente, pero nadie lo nota porque éstas se hallaban escondidas debajo de la mesa.

Souseiseki estaba casi igual de molesta que Shinku, no entendía de dónde había sacado Laplace esa absurda idea de intentar engañarlas ni qué era lo que buscaba con ello, pues ella también estaba convencida de que Rozen les había dejado las reglas muy claras respecto al juego de Alice, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría una manera para recuperar los campos N arrebatados.

-Ya lo he decidido- Shinku deja su cuchara y deja su asiento-. Ese Laplace... Tengo una idea de cómo recuperaremos lo que ese conejo nos arrebató.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tienes en mente-desu?

-¡P-pero la que debería tener una idea genial soy yo, después de todo yo soy la genio y la estratega-kashira!

Shinku ignora las curiosidades de Suiseiseki y Kanaria, en lugar de eso solo inhala profundamente, como si intentara recobrar la calma. Pero cuando abre la boca para dar esa idea que se había ocurrido (al mismo tiempo que Kirakishou intenta alcanzar la sal para sazonar a Hinaichigo), las ventanas del jardín explotan y cristales empiezan a volar con violencia. Las muñecas y ambos humanos se cubren y se ubican detrás de la mesa, alertas de que apareciese el agresor.

-Ha llegado tu hora, Shinku. Esta vez sí me llevo tu Rosa Mística.

Shinku no podía ver a causa de la ráfaga de cristales, pero esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, tan altanera y burlona. Una pluma negra cae sobre la mano de la inglesa, despejando cualquier duda de la identidad de quien había venido por ella.

-Perfecto, sólo eso me faltaba...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el primer capítulo de este fic? Ojalá me den sus opiniones al respecto, y pronto subiré el segundo capítulo, en el cual estoy seguro que despejaré un de dudas.

Hasta otra


	2. El cierre de los campos N

**Advertencia:** Ya es hora de actualizar, así que vamos al ruedo xD. Rozen Maiden, sus distintas series en anime, videojuegos, figuras, peluches, OVAs y manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama tan rara que aquí les expongo :p

 **El cierre de los campos N**

Había sido apenas unos cuantos segundos de caos y confusión, pero todos los que estaban dentro de la casa de los hermanos Sakurada se sentían atrapados en una eterna tormenta de cristales rotos, ráfagas de viento desordenadas y desorientación absoluta. Shinku en cambio ya estaba segura de quién se había metido de aquella manera tan brusca, pero espera que la ráfaga terminara para hacer frente a su más grande enemiga.

-Oh, vaya. No sabía que las perdedoras estaban aquí para hacerle porras a Shinku.

-Ya sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano, Suigintou.

Jun se asusta mucho porque estaba anticipando que la pelea entre ambas muñecas resultaría nuevamente en la destrucción de la casa, razón misma para llenarse también de valor e interponerse entre ambas muñecas para salvar su hogar.

-¡Un momento! ¿No creen que mejor deberían resolver sus diferencias hablando, o por lo menos en un lugar que no sea aquí?- dice a la desesperada, a como diera lugar quería detener todo aquello.

-Los humanos no deben entrometerse- sentencia Suigintou con un dejo de desprecio, y luego voltea la vista nuevamente a Shinku-. Pensé que habías amaestrado bien a tu médium, pero veo que sigue igual que siempre.

-Jun- Shinku pasa de largo a su médium para estar nuevamente frente a Suigintou-, esto es un asunto de Rozen Maiden a Rozen Maiden, por lo que tu intervención más allá de proveerme de energía está de más- Jun se enoja por aquello-. Sin embargo, mucho me temo que hay un problema con que podamos pelear en el juego de Alice de la forma debida, Suigintou- la referida se muestra confusa por ese señalamiento de Shinku-. Supongo que deberías ir a tu campo N y ver por ti misma que hay algo que está mal.

Suigintou se queda parada en donde estaba, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras de Shinku. Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, Kanaria y Kirakishou sabían que Shinku intentaba advertir a la mayor de todas ellas acerca de las maldades que se había propuesto hacer el conejo, pero Suiseiseki veía todo como una buena broma que Shinku le estaba jugando a Suigintou, después de todo no le estaba especificando el qué estaba mal. Suigintou entonces parecía que estaba siendo convencida por el argumento incompleto de la inglesa, por lo que levanta vuelo, no sin antes darle una mirada amenazadora.

-Vuelvo en un momento. Si resulta que sólo querías distraerme para huir, entonces tomaré las Rosas Místicas de las demás y después voy por ti.

-¡Ja! Me gustaría verte intentándolo, onee-sama negra- reta Kirakishou muy segura de sí misma.

-No necesito estar completamente descansada para darte tus pataditas-desu- reta también Suiseiseki.

Suigintou no se molesta en responder a las provocaciones, en lugar de eso se va de allí volando sin despedirse. Jun suspira aliviado porque al menos así se pudo posponer la tan temida pelea. Shinku usa sus poderes para recomponer la mesa, los platos y los vasos para así continuar comiendo, pero deja el resto del desastre como estaba.

-Oye, ¿y lo demás qué? ¿Que se termine de caer?- pregunta Jun.

-Oh, lo demás- Shinku mira a uno y otro lado y continúa con su té-. Que lo limpien las demás.

Las demás muñecas miran con desagrado a Shinku, y ésta hacía como que no pasaba nada.

-¿Cómo es eso de "que lo hagan las demás"?- empieza Kanaria agitando los brazos- Se supone que Suigintou volvió un desastre el lugar por querer retarte a ti, no a nosotras-kashira.

-La limpieza no es algo que una dama de clase como yo tenga que hacer- responde secamente Shinku.

-¿Y nosotras qué somos, tus sirvientas?- salta Souseiseki, para sorpresa de todos.

Nadie lo había notado, pero habían olvidado algo importante. La conmoción causada por la repentina llegada de Suigintou les había distraído lo suficiente como para olvidar ese algo.

* * *

 **Campo N de Suigintou**

El portal por el espejo se abre, y de allí sale Suigintou para revisar lo que le había señalado Shinku. A primera vista no había nada raro: el mismo desastre, la misma desolación, la misma atmósfera deprimente, la misma oscuridad y el mismo todo, y fue precisamente eso lo que la hace enojar, pues sentía que Shinku la había vuelto a engañar.

-Tch. Esa Shinku me las va a pagar, mira que venirme con esos cuentos...

- _Más bien debería ser usted la que deberá pagar si desea quedarse aquí más tiempo, señorita_.

Suigintou se sobresalta y ve cómo se forma una madriguera de conejo frente a ella, y de allí emerge lentamente Laplace no Ma. Ver al conejo no ayuda en absoluto a mejorar el estado de humor de la prusiana, especialmente porque eso que había dicho le daba muy mala espina ¿Pagar para quedarse en su propio campo N? ¿Qué sandez estaba diciendo ese? Sea lo que sea, Suigintou pensaba que el conejo se estaba buscando una buena paliza, y con ella la había encontrado.

Laplace podía ver que la muñeca estaba sacando su espada para rebanarlo cual jamón, pero eso no lo preocupaba para nada, de hecho parecía un tanto divertido, y eso impulsó a Suigintou a atacarlo con toda su furia.

-¡NO VENGAS A MOLESTAR EN MI CAMPO N!

El ataque choca con estrépito contra una pared derruida que tenía en su interior infinidad de extremidades de muñecas, pero Laplace no sufre ni un solo rasguño; no fue para él ningún problema esquivar a Suigintou.

-Lamento mucho hacerle pasar un mal día, pero es mi deber como mediador y árbitro hacer cumplir el nuevo reglamento que Rozen ha implementado para el juego de Alice.

-¿Nuevo reglamento?

-Así es. El insigne creador de muñecas, Rozen, ha ordenado que a partir del día de hoy las siete doncellas conocidas como las Rozen Maiden deben pagar la módica suma de diez mil euros para poder acceder a sus campos N sea cual sea el motivo para ello, incluyendo el juego de Alice.

Suigintou ahora estaba comprendiendo lo que había querido decir Shinku, pero aún así le desagradaba que no le dijera las cosas de manera más detallada, aunque pensándolo bien, era muy poco problable que le creyera si le hubiese dicho que Laplace iba a cerrarle el acceso a su propio campo N. No podía haber empezado peor el día; había hecho que Megu le diera ánimo por casi una hora antes de salir en busca de Shinku, todo para pelear al tope contra Shinku, y resulta que ahora todo eso no tuvo sentido.

-¿Pagar por entrar a mi campo N? ¿Estás loco? Yo jamás permitiré que hagas eso, y menos porque este campo N me lo dio otou-sama... ¡Este lugar es mío, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a restringirme la entrada!

-Como le acabo de explicar, esa regla fue decretada por Rozen, por lo que si tienes algo que objetar u opinar, necesitarás decírselo a él...

-¿Estás tarado o qué? Se supone que para encontrar a otou-sama, una de nosotras debe tener todas las Rosas Místicas y convertirse en Alice ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien, así que esa ridícula excusa no sirve!

-Pues qué lástima- Laplace se encoje de hombros, como si el inconveniente expuesto por Suigintou careciera de relevancia-. Pero así son las cosas, Suigintou. Sin el dinero especificado, pagado precisamente en euros, no puedo permitirles entrar aquí otra vez, así que si no hay otra cosa que desee decir...

Laplace abre una nueva madriguera que absorbe a Suigintou antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y oponer resistencia. El trabajo del conejo había culminado en su primera fase.

* * *

 **Casa de Jun**

El show de marionetas recién había empezado, y cinco de las Rozen Maiden estaban más viendo con enojo a Shinku que prestando atención al programa ¿La razón? Que al final tuvieran que ser las cinco muñecas quienes limpiaran todo el desastre mientras Shinku estaba "descansando" mientras disfrutaba de su té. Jun tampoco estaba del todo contento, pero le aliviaba que no haya pasado nada más luego que Suigintou se retirara.

Nori sacaba la basura mientras tarareaba una tonada cuando se acuerda de golpe de algo de suma importancia, así que, en cuanto termina su labor, entra casi de un salto a la casa.

-Shinku-chan, ¿no estabas diciendo algo sobre un plan antes de que llegara Suigintou-chan?

-¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado, el plan!- en ese momento Shinku lamentaba profundamente que no pudiera pausar el show de títeres, pero era el momento en que debía hablar sobre el plan que se le había ocurrido para detenerle los pies a Laplace, al cual todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en declararlo como un enemigo- Bueno, como decía antes de que Suigintou llegara, les decía que tengo un plan, y ese es...

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Shinku llegara a la casa de los hermanos Sakurada, hubo un momento en que las Rozen Maiden prestaran tan poca atención al televisor. Incluso Hinaichigo había perdido completamente el interés en el caso que estaba a punto de resolver el detective Kun-kun, y eso era realmente un logro, aunque Jun hubiese preferido que todas se hubiesen quedado pegadas a la pantalla, o que Nori no tuviera aquella genial idea en ese momento.

-¿Y bien-kashira?

-Lo que podemos hacer (porque no hay de otra, o lo hacemos todas o fracasamos) es hacer una huelga de hambre, y además anunciaremos que no habrán más peleas por el juego de Alice hasta que ese conejo levante su absurdo decreto ¿Qué opinan sobre ello? Estoy segura que algo como eso no puede fallar.

En la sala parecía que estaban rindiendo honores a un muerto, porque durante un minuto todos guardaron silencio. Sólo una suave brisa que soplaba algo indiscreta por el jardín llegó a romper aquel silencio tan rotundo, y luego de eso empezaron los intercambios de palabras.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Haremos huelga de hambre para que ese conejo sarnoso nos devuelva nuestros campos N-desu?

-Shinku, no es por ofender, pero sinceramente no creo que esa sea la mejor estrategia que puedas tener- objeta Souseiseki.

-A Hina no le gusta pasar hambre, y eso de la huelga de hambre suena como algo malo-nano.

-Onee-sama, a mí tampoco me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin comer lo que me gusta, y eso lo sé porque todavía no me han permitido comerme a ninguna de ustedes.

-En ese caso tú debes estar condenada a permanecer hundida en la máxima desesperación-desu- Kirakishou lanza una mirada de reproche a Suiseiseki.

¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan inverosímil, Shinku?- pregunta Jun.

-¡Esa idea de la huelga no creo que sirva! Sin duda yo podría idear algo mejor-kashira.

-¡Entonces piensa tú en algo!- Shinku se cruza de brazos, muy malhumorada y refunfuñando al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas estaba, en primera instancia, de acuerdo con su propuesta- No sé ni porqué me preocupo en pensar en cómo recuperar nuestros hogares si lo único que hacen es negar a lo bruto.

Todos deciden dejar la discusión y sentarse para ver al detective Kun-kun, aprovechando que aún no había terminado de descubrir el caso. Ya habría su momento para discutir más detenidamente la idea de Shinku y tomar una decisión al respecto.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Megu tenía muchas ganas de salir a dar una vuelta, ya tenía cerca de diez días que no salía de esa habitación que tanto repudiaba, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal emocionalmente. Quería caminar un rato, dar brinquitos como si estuviera en un campo de dientes de león, alzar los brazos frente al sol, quizás hacer el ridículo en público bailando con algún poste, todo eso porque aún no tenia la opción de terminar de morirse. En fin, el hecho era que ese encierro la tenía completamente agobiada, y para desahogarse sólo tenía dos alternativas: pasar el rato con Suigintou, o tirar los floreros nuevos por la ventana para manifestar su descontento a aquellos pacientes que sí podían salir de vez en cuando.

Y eso último es lo que se propone a hacer. Toma el último florero que acababan de poner al lado de su cama y lo lanza furiosa por la ventana, pero ese lanzamiento casi le daba a Suigintou, que estaba justo llegando.

-¡Megu! Si tanto quieres que me vaya, podrías sencillamente decirlo.

-Lo siento mucho, Tenshi-san- se disculpa Megu con sinceridad-. No era mi intención hacerte daño o correrte de aquí, es sólo que me sentía un poco mal y me dio por tirar ese florero.

-Claro, pero te recomiendo que primero veas hacia dónde lo tiras, que casi desfiguras mi rostro.

-De acuerdo, esto no se repite- Megu invita con un gesto a su muñeca para que entrara y tomara asiento en la cama, y ella se acuesta nuevamente- ¿Y cómo te fue con eso del juego de Alice?

-Muy mal- Suigintou suspira largamente antes de empezar su relato-. No sirvió de nada que me auparas tanto porque al final no hubo pelea, y más bien me enteré que ya no puedo volver a entrar en mi campo N. Supongo que Shinku y las demás estarán pasando lo mismo que yo, aunque cuando las fui a ver parecían estar muy relajadas.

-Es que ellas se quieren mucho, y si tú te les unieras, seguro que te querrían mucho también- Megu sonríe con dulzura, y Suigintou mira a otro lado con cara de indignada.

-No digas estupideces. No hay manera que me pueda llevar con ellas.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú quieres que te abracen pero nunca lo dices- Megu se lanza sobre Suigintou antes que ella se diera cuenta y la atrapa entre sus brazos-. Aún recuerdo que la última vez que salí de aquí fui a la iglesia para ver cómo estabas, y entonces abrí tu maleta y decías en sueños que te gustaría que te regalaran un osito de felpa.

Suigintou se pone mucho más roja que la ropa de Shinku, empieza a balbucear sin sentido e intenta con fuerza zafarse de aquel abrazo, pero en ese momento Megu parecía ser muy fuerte para ella. Al final debió rendirse y permitir que Megu disfrutara de lo lindo con ese acercamiento, aunque su sonrojo no bajó de intensidad mientras tanto.

-Megu...- dice Suigintou cuando su médium finalmente la suelta- Voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas para recuperar mi campo N. Realmente nunca pensé que algo como esto pudiera pasar... realmente nunca...

-¿A qué te refieres, Suigintou?

-Si mi campo N está fuera de mi alcance, significa también que no podré estar allí tampoco en sueños, y eso me pone muy mal porque es el lugar que otou-sama hizo para mí, no me importa que ese lugar esté feo- hace una pausa larga antes de continuar-. No me gusta hacer esto, hasta pienso que podría arrepentirme de ello, pero voy a tener que ir a hablar con Shinku y las demás Rozen Maiden.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo harás para que las demás te ayuden a recuperar tu hogar?

\- A ellas también les conviene recuperar sus campos N. El imbécil de Laplace no Ma nos ha privado a todas de nuestros hogares del otro lado del espejo, nuestros campos N, así que es de esperar que estén buscando algún modo de recuperarlos.

Megu estaba interesada por ver a Suigintou junto a sus hermanas, y eso la hizo lamentar nuevamente su encierro. Suigintou va a la ventana y dedica una última mirada a Megu antes de salir volando. Prefería mil veces quedarse para escuchar alguna de las canciones de Megu, pero no tenía opción si realmente quería vencer a Laplace y acabar con esa locura que había iniciado de improviso.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Antes de despedir el capítulo, creo que es oportuno agradecer los tres reviews que recibí en apenas el primer capítulo, significando esto que la recepción ha sido buena de entrada :). Ahora sí me despido y les deseo unas felices vacaciones (cortas, pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo) y que tengan mucho cuidado de camino a donde sea que vayan.

Hasta otra


	3. Decisión irrevocable

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo amanecen los fans de Rozen Maiden? Lo digo porque esto lo estoy subiendo poco después de despertarme :p. Ahora no perdamos el tiempo en mis horarios y empecemos con el capítulo.

 **Decisión irrevocable**

Megu nuevamente estaba en su reciente hobby de agarrar todos los floreros de la habitación para luego tirarlos por la ventana. A raíz de aquel casi accidente y por las advertencias de Suigintou, esta vez se tomaba la molestia de ver hacia dónde los lanzaba. En eso llega una enfermera y se escandaliza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Megu-chan?

-Estoy lanzando floreros- responde Megu con simpleza-. Es mi manera de protestar por el trato inhumano que estoy recibiendo al estar aquí encerrada.

-Pero el doctor te había dicho...

-¡Al cuerno el doctor!- Megu le lanza un florero a la enfermera, y ésta esquiva el ataque por la mínima- Apenas estoy en edad para ir a secundaria y ya siento que envejezco en este lugar, esperando una muerte que no quiere venir por mí. Lo único que quiero es salir al menos una vez al día para dar una vuelta afuera, como todos los demás enfermos de este hospital.

-Pero...

-¡No soporto estar aquí aburriéndome!- vuelve a interrumpir Megu sin tacto alguno- Aquí ni siquiera hay televisión ni tampoco hay al menos un juego de naipes para jugar solitario ¿Cómo esperas que no me aburra aquí, únicamente viendo las flores marchitarse lentamente?

La enfermera no respondió, sólo cierra la puerta y deja en suspenso a Megu. Al cabo de un minuto, la joven deja de esperar por una respuesta y vuelve a lanzar floreros a la calle hasta que se le acaban, luego se acuesta y se queda viendo el techo, muy aburrida.

-Megu-chan, mira lo que acabo de traer- anuncia la enfermera al abrir nuevamente la puerta.

-Si es un florero nuevo, ya sabes que lo voy a tirar.

-No es eso- Megu se levanta de mala gana para ver lo que traía la enfermera, y su rostro cambia de expresión-. En vista que te estás aburriendo, decidí que te traería un televisor para que no te aburras.

-¿De verdad? Yo no sabía que la televisión le quitaba lo burra a la gente, sino más bien al contrario, y lo que quita lo burra a la gente son los libros- a la enfermera le sale una enorme gota.

-No, Megu-chan, me refiero que te traigo este televisor para que tengas algo de entretenimiento mientras cumples con el reposo que te recomendó el doctor.

Megu no se sentía en realidad conforme con eso, pero también sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que no había posibilidad de acuerdo con la gente del hospital, así que aceptó con desgano y se puso a cambiar canales en busca de algún programa que le permitiera matar el tiempo. El día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

-¿Cómo que no se te ha ocurrido nada?- salta Souseiseki casi tan asustada como su gemela.

-Hina no quiere hacer huelga de hambre. Hina no quiere-nano.

-E-es que me falta inspiración, después de todo, una supergenio como yo necesita de una inspiración, una musa, algo sublime que me permita tener ideas mucho mejores-kashira- se excusa Kanaria, sin lograr convencer a las demás muñecas.

-Vamos, onee-sama amarilla, que si no se nos ocurre nada bueno, entonces tendremos que acoplarnos, queriendo o no, a la estrategia de onee-sama carmesí para vencer a ese conejo- urge Kirakishou haciendo un puchero-. Tiene que haber alguna otra manera, y se nos tiene que ocurrir ahora.

-Y no solo eso, sino que ya todas nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con negar la propuesta de Shinku- vuelve a tomar la palabra Souseiseki-. Volver a ella y decirle que lo haremos como ella quiere sería un poco humillante, además que daríamos razones a Shinku para burlarse a su manera de nosotras.

-¡Eso no!- salta Suiseiseki apretando ambos puños- ¡La única aquí con derecho a burlarse de todas ustedes soy yo, y no estoy dispuesta a compartir ese privilegio-desu!- a las demás les sale una gota por cada una.

Las Rozen Maiden (exceptuando a Shinku y Suigintou) estaban desesperadas al ver que no encontraban ninguna idea, buena o mala, para hacer a un lado la idea de Shinku de hacer una huelga de hambre para así exigirle a Laplace que les devolviera sus campos N. La idea sólo había tenido aceptación en el punto que no habrían más peleas que formaran parte del juego de Alice, pero ninguna quería pasar hambre, ya se habían acostumbrado demasiado a los exquisitos platos que todos los días les preparaba Nori.

Shinku aparece para tomar un libro del estante en la habitación de Jun, y el chico en cuestión estaba nuevamente revisando qué otras porquerías podía comprar en línea, pero desafortunadamente no había nada interesante que ver.

-¿Ya tienen una mejor idea para obligar a ese conejo sarnoso a devolver lo que es nuestro?- pregunta la inglesa con una voz vacía, pero que las demás tomaron como un reto.

-¡Piensa rápido, maldición!- Suiseiseki susurra entre dientes y le da un codazo en el costado a Kanaria, pero igual no había nada en la mente de la italiana.

-Ya veo. Entonces ninguna de ustedes sabe qué hacer- Shinku mantiene su tono vacío, pero su rostro se mostraba jubiloso-. Si sólo fuera para ustedes y sus campos N, hace rato que me habría dejado de importar, pero en todo esto también está en juego mi campo N, así que les insisto que se dejen de inventar tonterías y cooperemos ahora con la huelga, que esa estrategia siempre funciona y nos ganamos un montón de apoyo de los juguetes y de cuanta gente nos vea protestar.

-Eso me desanima todavía más- Suiseiseki niega con la mano-. Pasando hambre y encima con roñosos humanos viéndonos sufrir, eso sin duda sería el infierno-desu.

-Pues bien, entonces díganme qué se les ha ocurrido que sea más efectivo y menos humillante para ustedes, y entonces vamos a someterlo a votación.

Las otras cinco muñecas quedaron completamente desarmadas, Shinku tenía todas las de ganar, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación empieza a oscilar, y luego sale una tormenta de plumas negras en señal de que llegaba Suigintou.

-Genial, ya acaba de llegar la señorita pomposa y estrambótica-desu.

Jun se había olvidado de pronto de su búsqueda en línea y se lanza rápidamente debajo de la cama. Las Rozen Maiden que ya estaban allí se preparan para pelear en caso que a Suigintou no le importara que los campos N no estuvieran disponibles, pero mucho les alivió que se equivocaran. Suigintou se dirige directamente a sus hermanas, con el rostro muy serio y con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Tienen alguna idea para quitar a ese mugroso felpudo de en medio, Shinku?

-Pues sí, yo tengo una idea- responde Shinku bastante complacida-. He estado pensando en que podríamos dejar de manera indefinida el juego de Alice, y también haríamos todas una huelga de hambre para hacer que Laplace se doblegue y nos devuelva nuestros campos N.

-¿Huelga de hambre? Suena ridículo, pero me anoto.

-Claro, para ti es muy fácil- salta Suiseiseki- ¿Cómo vas a sentir hambre si no tienes estómago-desu?

Suigintou mira con muy mala cara a Suiseiseki, y esta sólo le devuelve una burlona mirada mientras que Hinaichigo y Kanaria se ponen a bailar como en el meme de _Turn down for what_ , aunque las otras muñecas solo suspiran. Jun sale de su cama en cuanto se da cuenta que no había peligro en ese momento, pero por si acaso permanece detrás de ésta y espera a ver a dónde llegaba la conversación entre las siete creaciones de Rozen. La pelea no estalla, Suigintou sólo mira muy seria a Shinku.

-Como estaba diciendo, me da igual el método que haya que utilizar, yo sólo quiero deshacerme de Laplace y recuperar mi campo N.

-Igual yo, pero tenemos el pequeño problema de que a ciertas muñecas infantiles- Shinku mira con malicia a las demás muñecas- no les parece que sea una idea muy buena hacer esto.

-A mí tampoco me parece una gran ideota, Shinku- la inglesa ahora mira mal a Suigintou-, pero igual lo haré, pero si se me da la oportunidad de liquidar a ese Laplace, entonces mucho mejor para todas.

Shinku sonríe complacida, mientras las otras muñecas se sentían rendidas al ver que no había ya posibilidad de proponer nada distinto. La huelga de hambre iba porque iba.

-Bueno, ¿ahora podrían salir de aquí y hacer su huelga en otro lado?- las muñecas se dan cuenta de la presencia de Jun.

-Ni hablar, Jun. Tú vienes con nosotras y harás huelga también- Jun mira estupefacto a Shinku.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué?

-Porque eres mi sirviente, y no se supone que un sirviente se esté divirtiendo mientras su ama se martiriza en una protesta, así que no hagas preguntas ni repliques lo que te ordeno.

Shinku sale encabezando a las Rozen Maiden y al pobre Jun. Nori supo que la huelga de hambre ya no tenía vuelta atrás, así que les da todos los insumos requeridos para empezar la mentada huelga: sillas, cartones, marcadores de distintos colores, ropa limpia, agua y almohadas por si se iban a quedar a dormir afuera.

-Ya lo tenemos todo- anuncia Jun con extremo pesar- ¿Ahora a dónde nos dirigimos, Shinku?

-Nos iremos a un campo N que se encuentra cerca de los nuestros, de ese modo Laplace se dará cuenta más fácilmente de nuestra treta y querrá saber qué queremos hacer.

-Una pregunta- Hinaichigo levanta la mano como si estuviera en una clase-, ¿para qué son los cartones y los marcadores-nano?

-¡Ja! Se nota que no sabes nada, Hinaichigo- se mofa Kanaria- Es lo más obvio del mundo, los cartones y los marcadores son para que dibujemos allí cuando nos sintamos aburridas-kashira.

-No es para eso- corrige Jun-. En una protesta, la gente usualmente usa cartones o cartulinas para escribir allí la razón de la huelga, y también es frecuente que se escriba allí qué es lo que exigimos.

-Entonces es para eso- Suigintou se sostiene el mentón y empieza a pensar en qué escribir-. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que los humanos hicieran este tipo de cosas. Tal vez no sean tan estúpidos como he creído siempre.

Jun fingió recibir las palabras de Suigintou como un halago, y por otro lado sabía que había mucho que debía explicarle a las muñecas una vez que llegaran al campo N seleccionado por Shinku.

* * *

 **Hospital**

-Aburrido... aburrido... cursi... ni lo entiendo... aburrido...

Megu cambiaba una y otra vez los canales sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. Aún no eran ni las doce del mediodía, y la joven se entera que los animes buenos no empezarían sino hasta las siete de la noche. Completamente fastidiada y abatida, Megu deja caer el control remoto y no se molesta en recogerlo, luego se cubre con las sábanas y trata de dormir sin éxito alguno.

-Demonios, le hubiera dicho a la enfermera que trajera las cartas de igual manera. Siempre estoy diciendo que espero morirme, pero no quiero que sea de aburrimiento- da una y otra vuelta para acomodarse, pero daba igual lo que intentara-. La vida en esta habitación es un asco. Estoy segura que me tratarían mejor si estuviera en la habitación de alguien lesionado o...

Entonces Megu se levanta de golpe, habiendo tenido una idea espectacular para así obtener lo que ella quisiera. No habían médicos ni enfermeras que la pudiesen detener, así que se encarama a la ventana para lanzarse de allí. No había mucho problema, sólo eran varios pisos de allí al suelo, y además se sabe de gente que ha sobrevivido de caídas mayores que esa, así que Megu no veía nada de malo.

-A ver... ¿por dónde me debería lanzar?- miraba hacia cada cosa que hubiera abajo- Si caigo en este punto me doy de lleno contra el asfalto, y ahí seguro que me muero. Si caigo en este otro punto... hay mucho pasto, pero estoy segura que algún que otro niño habrá dejado una botella o alguna otra cosa contundente o perforante, y seguro que con eso me hago un daño adicional- aún Megu no sabía qué decisión tomar, y en eso llega la enfermera que pega un grito al verla al borde de la cornisa.

-¡Megu-chan! ¡No lo hagas, mejor hablemos!

Megu se da cuenta al instante que la enfermera interpretaba sus acciones como un intento de suicidio, cosa que la divierte bastante. Aún si no se pudiese morir aún, al menos podría aprovechar para hacer que la enfermera hiciera lo que ella deseara.

-¡Lo siento, pero ya me cansé de estar aquí! ¡Prefiero morir ahora antes que permanecer en esta prisión de blanco!- empieza su número con tono dramático.

-Vamos Megu-chan, deberías pensar en todo lo que dejas atrás, piensa en tu padre...

-Con eso sólo me convences de que me lance más rápido- interrumpe Megu con cara de póquer.

-Bueno, entonces piensa en cualquier cosa bonita que podrías perderte si haces esto. Piensa en ti, por lo menos.

-Claro, es lo único que puedo hacer porque nadie más se molesta en pensar en mí- regaña Megu y se aleja todavía más.

-¡No te hagas esto! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero por favor vuelve!

-¿Lo que sea?- Megu sonríe de manera siniestra y suelta una pequeña risita- Si así me lo pones, supongo que no tengo alternativa. Quiero una laptop, un juego de cartas, un masaje de pies cada semana, conexión ilimitada al wi-fi del hospital y mi derecho a salir a dar una vuelta una vez por día.

La enfermera traga grueso. El wi-fi del hospital era un asunto bastante delicado, pero tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con Megu si quería que volviese a entrar, así que acepta sus términos y le extiende la mano para alcanzarla.

Megu se sentía victoriosa, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo que ella quisiera sin tener que lanzar todo lo que viera a la puerta, y eso era bastante reconfortante, principalmente porque ya no contaba nada que pudiera lanzar aparte del control remoto de su nuevo televisor. Poco a poco se va acercando a la ventana, y la enfermera le daba ánimos para que continuara, pero en eso pisa mal y resbala. Megu se cae de la cornisa.

-¡MEGU-CHAAAAAN!

Megu no grita, ni hace ningún sonido que sugiriera temor por la caída, de hecho su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo cuando ve hacia el suelo, el suelo que ahora estaba por tocar...

Sin embargo, Megu no toca el suelo de cemento, ni la grama recién cortada, más bien queda colgando cabeza abajo, a mas o menos dos metros del suelo. Megu había tropezado en realidad con un árbol, y una de sus ramas había servido de gancho para frenar completamente la caída, sin embargo...

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡NO ME MIREN! ¿¡PORQUÉ CAÍ PRECISAMENTE AQUÍIII!?

La rama se había enganchado en el pantalón de Megu, y en el proceso la prenda le fue removida hasta que sólo los pies pudieron mantenerse, razón por la cual Megu no terminó de caer, y ahora Megu se estaba cubriendo con las manos mientras se quejaba y rogaba que algún médico o enfermera la bajara de allí pronto. La enfermera que trató de ayudar a Megu no se lo piensa dos veces para bajar corriendo y ofrecerse para atrapar a la chica.

-¡Ya está, Megu-chan! Termina de soltarte que yo te atrapo.

-¡Sí claro! Ahora resulta que te enamoraste de mi belleza juvenil y quieres abusar de mí, pero te advierto que las lolis tenemos quien nos defienda- la enfermera no sabía sin reír o desesperarse por lo que dijo Megu.

-Vamos, Megu-chan, que de lo contrario te quedarás ahí colgando todo el día.

Megu bufa un par de veces antes de decidir que lo mejor sería hacer lo que le decía la enfermera, se suelta completamente el pantalón de los pies y se deja capturar por la enfermera, quien ahora se la llevaba en brazos de vuelta al hospital.

-¿No quieres regresar caminando, Megu-chan? Tú dijiste que querías dar una vuelta por allí...

-No hay manera de que haga eso con las bragas al aire- Megu se cruza de brazos y pone cara de molesta-. Además vengo de un susto terrible, si hasta las piernas me tiemblan descontroladamente- eso era una mentira bastante descarada, la enfermera no sentía ni veía nada anormal en las piernas de la muchacha-, y encima de eso, acabo de estar colgada cabeza abajo. La sangre se fue completamente de mis piernas, y si me pongo de pie, lo más probable es que pierda el equilibrio y me caiga, así que mejor llévame cargando a mi habitación, y me buscas otro pantalón.

La enfermera falla en contener una risa. Había que ver que Megu era una chica bastante extraña.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Supongo que no habrá tenido pérdida este capítulo ¿verdad? Ya saben que pueden comentar sus observaciones en cuanto al capítulo, porque así es como ustedes contribuyen al desarrollo de esta pequeña historia :)

Hasta otra


	4. Empieza la huelga

**Advertencia:** Hasta ahora puedo decir que este fic ha tenido una buena recepción, y eso realmente me alegra :'D. Una vez más traigo el capítulo en su respectivo momento, que les agrade.

 **Empieza la huelga**

Jun y las siete muñecas de Rozen finalmente llegan al campo N que Shinku les había dicho para así instalarse a hacer la huelga de hambre. Cada quien monta con mucha dificultad las sillas plegables que Nori les había dado, principalmente porque no sabían cómo era que debían desplegarlas, así que Jun se encarga de montarlas todas. Lo siguiente era poner cada uno sus exigencias en los cartones para que cualquiera los lea y sepa la razón de la huelga, así que Jun les advierte a todas que tuvieran mucho cuidado con lo que escribían, pero no todo sale lo bien que se hubiese deseado.

-¿De verdad se han tomado enserio esta huelga?

-Muy enserio, Jun- responde Shinku inexpresiva.

El cartón que fue elegido para Suigintou decía _Quien esté dispuesto a hacer donaciones de corazón llamar al hospital central_ , ninguno de los otros presentes entendían para qué era ese aviso.

El cartón de Kanaria decía _Tiendas Kusabue, lo último en diseño de vestidos para niñas y múñecas de porcelana y trapo. Hay descuentos por temporada_ , y eso hacía que Jun se cuestionara seriamente su estadía allí.

El cartón de Suiseiseki decía _Por una humanidad más inteligente y menos enana_ , y eso Jun lo vio como una clara alusión hacia él.

El cartón de Souseiseki decía _Mírame, otou-sama, estoy en la tele_ , y Jun casi deja escapar una carcajada al leerlo.

El cartón de Shinku decía _Sólo quiero un autógrafo del detective Kun-kun_ , y Jun resoplaba con algo de desesperación, pues sabía que ya la causa estaba perdida.

El cartón de Hinaichigo había quedado completamente rayado y no se entendía nada, tomando en cuenta que hubiera algo escrito allí, pero ninguno fuera de la francesa intentó entender qué ponía.

El cartón de Kirakishou ponía _Tengo comida, quiero hambre_ , y eso hizo que Jun no fuera capaz de aguantar las ganas de reír, pues pensaba que ese desacierto de la finlandesa era demasiado, pues lo normal era que dijera _Tengo hambre, quiero comida_ y no de esa otra manera.

Sólo el joven humano tenía en ssu respectivo cartón un mensaje acorde a la razón de la huelga: _Devuelvan los campos N a sus respectivas muñecas_ , pero ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Era increible que la persona que menos deseaba hacer esto fuera el único que lo hiciera bien.

-Algo me dice que esta huelga será demasiado larga.

-No lo dudo- Shinku saca de su maleta su juego de té y se sirve una taza-. Al menos tendremos un momento para desfr...

-¡No, eso sí que no!- Jun le quita la taza a Shinku y bota su contenido- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que implica una huelga de hambre? Significa que no podemos hacer nada de lo que acostumbramos- las muñecas miran horrorizadas al humano-. Así es, en una huelga no podemos comer, ni tomar té, ni ver televisión, ni jugar, ni dibujar, ni pelear, ni tampoco hacer nada, así de sencillo.

-¡Imposible!- Suiseiseki se levanta y mira con ira a Shinku- ¿En qué nos has metido, Shinku? ¡Vamos a morir todos de hambre y aburrimiento-desu!

-¡No podremos ver a Kun-kun-nano!- Hinaichigo empieza a llorar en el hombro de Kanaria.

Jun se sienta en su silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Si él ya no podía conectarse en su computadora a comprar pendejadas, tampoco ellas podrían hacer nada de lo que les gustaba. Suigintou se une a Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo en el incesante reclamo a Shinku, mas la inglesa hacía un estoico esfuerzo para ignorarlas. Jun se basaba en el sufrimiento de las demás para no deshacer él mismo todo el entramado de la huelga de hambre.

* * *

 **Hospital**

-¿Hay algo más que necesitas, Megu-chan?- pregunta la enfermera algo agotada.

-No se preocupe, ya estoy muy bien así- responde la jovencita regresando a la cama-. De hecho, creo que hasta tengo ganas de compartir mis cosas ¿Quiere jugar fútbol en la consola conmigo?

-Sería realmente divertido, Megu-chan, pero lamentablemente tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer. Tal vez juguemos en cuanto termine mi turno- la enfermera le pasa una mano por la cabeza a Megu y luego se va y cierra la puerta.

Megu estaba realmente contenta. No recordaba sentirse así de bien sin que Suigintou estuviera presente, y eso ya era un auténtico logro por sí mismo. Enciende la consola y se pone a jugar lo primero que había agarrado. La sensación de estar frente a un aparato electrónico jugando era de enorme gozo, realmente se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años sin usar un joystick y sin lidiar con toda clase de sensaciones dramáticas por perder sus primeras ocho peleas y luego utilizar los puntos obtenidos de su primera victoria para comprar características de combate para su personajes. Megu sentía que verdaderamente había llegado al cielo.

-¡Increíble! Ojalá tenshi-san venga pronto para que juguemos juntas, sé que le va a encantar tanto como a mí.

Entonces mira por un momento hacia la ventana. Tal y como lo esperaba, Suigintou no estaba en el alféizar. Supuso que debía estar peleando fieramente con la tal Shinku, así que dejó el tema de lado y puso un nuevo juego en la consola para saber cómo era.

-¡Sugoi, uno de zombies!

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Nori había aprovechado la ausencia de todos, pero especialmente la ausencia de Jun, para ponerse a hacer una limpieza a fondo por toda la casa. Antes de empezar se acerca al reproductor y pone música clásica ante la que se pone a bailar cuando enciende la aspiradora.

-Sin Jun-kun presente para seguir comprando basura, finalmente podré estar todo el día haciendo lo que más me gusta sin ninguna interrupción ¡Síiiii!

Estaba tan emocionada que no podía dejar de bailar, y la aspiradora era su pareja mientras cumplía fielmente su labor y dejaba limpio todo el suelo de la sala. Luego de eso Nori pasa a limpiar el pasillo y se pone a bailar con mayor euforia por no ver montones de cajas apiladas ante la puerta, y tampoco escuchaba a nadie tocando el timbre ni escuchaba tampoco voces de repartidores anunciando compras hechas en línea. Al fin y al cabo, el que a las Rozen Maiden les ocurriera esa tragedia tan dramática había traído una bendición bastante añorada por la chica.

Lo siguiente a limpiar sería el segundo piso, así que Nori desconecta la aspiradora y le sube el volumen al reproductor de música antes de subir. Al ton de la música subía como si brincara por un campo de flores de dientes de león, e incluso tenía los brazos completamente extendidos, siempre teniendo cuidado de no golpear nada con la aspiradora.

-Habitación de Jun-kun- canturrea Nori asomándose traviesamente por la puerta-, ha llegado la hora de dejarte reluciente de limpio, así que prepárateeeee.

Sin Jun presente, Nori tenía vía libre para hacer lo que deseara con todos los objetos de la habitación, y su acción era más que obvia: empieza a hacer llamadas y enviar correos por e-mail para devolver todos los objetos que creyera demasiado raros o inadecuados para Jun, aprovechando que la garantía de esas cosas le proporcionaría de todo el dinero mal gastado por su hermano. Luego se pone a limpiar la habitación y ordena todo, pues la habitación estaba vuelto un verdadero basurero. Ya Nori no recordaba la última vez que había pasado verdaderamente una escoba por allí, pues veía cómo se levantaba una enorme polvareda cerca de donde pasaba la aspiradora.

-Oh vaya, cómo se nota que Jun-kun es muy desorganizado. No sé cómo es que no se ha enfermado de los pulmones con todo ese polvo.

Nori abre al máximo la ventana de la habitación para que circulara el aire, pues sabía que de otro modo la polvareda podría ahogarla. El sólo hecho de remover el polvo del suelo le había requerido casi una hora, y eso Nori lo veía como una muestra de lo sucia que estaba la habitación. Lo siguiente es limpiar la mesa de la computadora, recoger toda la basura que no pudiera absorber la aspiradora, cambiar las sábanas de la cama, limpiar el closet y revisar que no hubiera ropa para lavar. El trabajo había resultado extenuante, pero había quedado bastante satisfecha de haber logrado una misión que en otro momento Jun se habría encargado de hacerlo imposible.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sólo me queda darme un buen baño. Tanto limpiar por aquí me ha hecho sudar muchísimo.

* * *

 **Campo N**

-Genial, ya empieza nuestra humillación-desu.

Un pequeño grupo de juguetes se congrega alrededor del grupo de huelguistas, y algunos de ellos no dudan en solidarizarse y lanzar algunas consignas para animarlos a continuar. Jun miraba con fastidio a los juguetes que improvisaban una nueva cantata, y Suiseiseki se tapaba el rostro con una manga de su vestido para no ser reconocida. Las demás muñecas reciben con más neutralidad todo aquel apoyo.

-Bueno, al menos ya los primeros frutos se están dando- opina Shinku para sí misma, pero procurando que todos oyeran.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- llega Laplace caminando con paso garbado- Se supone que deberían estar peleando...

-¡Pues eso no va a ser, Laplace no Ma!- salta Souseiseki mirando furiosamente al conejo- No vamos a aceptar sumisamente que nos quites nuestros campos N y nosotras sigamos peleando como si nada ¡Nuestro derecho a nuestros campos N no se negocia!

-Qué casualidad- Laplace se rasca la barbilla-, resulta que Rozen, el insigne creador de muñecas, decretó que el pase a los campos N que corresponde a ustedes subió a quince mil euros, ni más ni menos.

-¿¡QUINCE MIL!?- Suigintou palidecía más de lo que ya estaba y casi invocaba su espada para rebanar al conejo, pero es detenida por Suiseiseki y Kanaria.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?- cuestiona Kirakishou bastante escandalizada- ¿Es que usted no tiene vergüenza?

-Trabaje en un banco durante casi sesenta años- responde Laplace como si nada-, sería un milagro que aún me quedara algo de vergüenza.

Las muñecas sólo gruñen y miran con ojos fúricos a Laplace mientras este sólo da media vuelta y se retira caminando. Shinku se pone de pie y pisa con mucha fuerza, llamando la atención del conejo.

-¡No creas que podrás salirte con la tuya, desgraciado!- señala con reto, pero el conejo no parece intimidado- Ya verás cómo pronto vendrás a rogarnos y nos devolveras nuestros campos N.

-Y ustedes verán cómo van a ser ustedes quienes me rueguen por clemencia muy pronto- Laplace daba a entender que aceptaba el reto y también señalaba a Shinku-. El deber de ustedes es pelear en el juego de Alice, ya verán ustedes mismas que eso no hay manera de evitarlo.

Acto seguido Laplace desaparece, y Shinku se vuelve a sentar, y el cartón que había puesto sobre su asiento se balancea amenazando con caerse. Las siete muñecas había visto aquella testarudez de Laplace como una razón para no desmayar en ese intento por derrotarlo. Jun suspira con fastidio y aprovecha para ver la hora. Apenas llevaban dos horas de haber empezado la huelga y ya empezaba a sentir hambre.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Megu ya había probado todos los juegos de la consola, y estaba de más decir que todos le habían gustado muchísimo, tanto que no sabía cuál deseaba repetir primero, así que hacía complejos sorteos en donde incluía el uso de una moneda para saber cuál juego sería el afortunado, y en eso llegaba la enfermera vestida como civil.

-Ya he terminado de trabajar, Megu-chan, así que supongo que podremos jugar fútbol como deseabas.

-¿De verdad? Estoy muy emocionada por ganarte- Megu deja de lado su elección y pone el juego de fútbol antes de encender la consola-. Te advierto que acabo de practicar, por lo que voy a ganarte.

Pero eso no pasó, en cinco duelos que tuvieron Megu y la enfermera, el balance fue de cuatro victorias para la enfermera y un empate en el primer juego, y eso se debía a que la enfermera no sabía qué botones cumplían cuál función. Megu estaba completamente aturdida al ver cómo había sido superada, y la enfermera se ríe un poco.

-Vaya, mejor suerte para la próxima, Megu-chan.

Megu infla los cachetes y se acostaba un poco decepcionada de ver que no le salía el jugar con la enfermera, posiblemente ella contaba con hijos que jugaban regularmente con esas cosas y había aprendido simplemente mirando, o tal vez Megu no tenía un buen nivel por nunca antes haber hecho nada complicado con sus manos. Sea cual sea la razón, sabía que le faltaba mucho si deseaba ganar la próxima vez.

-Bueno, parece que debo practicar luego.

-Pero no pases demasiado tiempo, Megu-chan- la enfermera deja a Megu con una ligera curiosidad y se va de allí.

Megu quería saber cuál podía ser la razón para que no fuera recomendable jugar mucho, así que pensó que había una forma de averiguarlo.

-Voy a jugar toda la noche.

* * *

 **Campo N**

Ya iban cuatro horas de huelga, y tanto Jun como las Rozen Maiden no tenían ningún deseo de levantarse de sus asientos, incluso la juguetona Hinaichigo estaba tirada en su silla muy malhumorada pero disimulando como podía. Sentían que sus estómagos estaban bastante adoloridos, e incluso Suigintou, sin tener un abdomen, sentía que el hambre la atormentaba. Aún habían juguetes pasando varias veces por allí y dando palabras de ánimo al grupo.

-Esto es un asco- se queja Kanaria-. Seguro que el humano que inventó la huega de hambre debía estar bastante loco o era un auténtico masoquista, porque esto no hay manera de que se lo desee a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo-kashira.

Shinku estaba a punto de protestar la decisión de Kanaria cuando aparece nuevamente Laplace. Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria y Kirakishou se levantan de sus sillas con la intención de arrancarle las orejas al conejo hasta que se rindiera, pero el árbitro ya venía con un refuerzo no esperado.

-¿Barasuishou?

-En vista que se niegan a participar en el juego de Alice como lo dictaminó Rozen, pienso que ha llegado el momento de encontrar una salida a esta situación- empieza Laplace pareciendo diplomático-. Las cosas van de esta manera: prometan regresar a participar en el juego de Alice, o de lo contrario Barasuishou tomará sus Rosas Místicas.

-Un cuerno es lo que le doy-desu- Suiseiseki agarra un par de marcadores y se los lanza a los dos invasores, pero sólo le alcanza a dar a Laplace.

-Y esta es nuestra oferta, Laplace no Ma- Shinku despedía un aura oscura que incluso hizo que Barasuishou retrocediera-. No volveremos a pelear entre nosotras mientras sigas reteniendo nuestros campos N, pero si metes a Barasuishou para molestarnos, a ella sí la vamos a hacer pedazos.

Las siete muñecas dirigían miradas tenebrosas a Barasuishou, y esta simplemente se aclara la garganta, da media vuelta y se retira, dejando boquiabierto a Laplace.

-Ya verán. Esta huelga no va a durar por siempre- y entonces abrió una madriguera para desaparecer adentro.

Jun hace rato que no había prestado atención a ese ajetreo que tenían las muñecas, sabía que de todas maneras era apenas el principio de su gran problema.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué opinan de lo que acaban de leer? Espero por sus apreciaciones, pero se pueden olvidar de mí si están dispuestos a hacer críticas destructivas ónó. Por ahora me retiro, ya saben que aún tengo cosas que escribir :p

Hasta otra


	5. Quienes se burlan desde lejos

**Advertencia:** Celebro que por fin este año saliera Rozen Maiden Zero, aunque todavía no he tenido ocasión para leerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que esto los hicieron las insignes PEACH-PIT, no dudo que algo bueno hayan de tener :D

 **Quienes se burlan desde lejos**

Jun y las siete Rozen Maiden yacían en sus sillas con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente inconscientes, sin duda con el deseo de que ese martirio acabase lo más pronto posible. Laplace no Ma no había vuelto allí, pero algún día tendría que volver, después de todo como réferi en el juego de Alice, era su deber hacer que éste se llevara a cabo. Un juguete que se encontraba en ese campo N se acerca sigilosamente al grupo de huelguistas para picarle una mejilla a Suigintou para confirmar que en efecto estuvieran todos inconscientes, pero en cuanto estaba a punto tocarla con la punta de su dedo, una veloz mano le atrapa el brazo y le aprieta con una fuerza endemoniada.

-¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- Suigintou despedía un aura que aterrorizaba bastante, no estaba de humor para bromas- Mejor aléjate de aquí, a menos que quieras que te reduzca a basura.

El juguete asiente con nerviosismo y corre todo lo veloz que es capaz en cuanto se ve libre del agarre de la Maiden alada. El hambre y el aburrimiento se habían unido a su frustración de no ir a su campo N, y a causa de eso estaba más irascible que de costumbre, aunque eso a las demás muñecas y a Jun se la sudaban.

-Unyuu. Hina se está muriendo de hambre-nano.

Yo también- dice Kirakishou-. No comerme a alguna de ustedes ya era malo de por sí, y ayunar de esta manera no hace sino matarme. Cómo deseo irme a casita.

-Pero no podemos doblegarnos- dice Shinku sin abrir los ojos ni dar ninguna otra señal de estar despierta-. Nos estamos jugando nuestro honor como las creaciones de otou-sama y nuestro derecho a nuestros campos N. Rendirnos significaría la ruina para todas nosotras, debemos ser fuertes pase lo que pase.

Shinku decía esas cosas tratando de infundir ánimo en sus hermanas, pero la verdad era que ninguna se sentía en lo más mínimo inspirada, algunas ni siquiera se molestaron en escuchar lo que había dicho. Jun era el único que realmente se había quedado dormido con mucha dificultad por el hambre, así que era el único que realmente contaba con una excusa para no haber oído a Shinku.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Megu se despierta muy entusiasmada al pensar en que sus últimas experiencias con los videojuegos había sido real, pero se toma su tiempo para abrir los ojos para prevenir algún chasco, o tal vez pensaba que de ese modo podría hacer realidad ese fantástico sueño que creía tener. Al abrir sus ojos, la maravilla ilumina su rostro al ver que todo estaba allí, al entender que no había sido todo un simple sueño.

-¡SÍIIIIIII! ¡Tengo consola, internet y televisión! Y encima tengo permiso para salir a dar una vuelta cuando yo quiera. Nunca mi estadía en este hospital había sido tan feliz como ahora... descontando a Suigintou, claro.

Para celebrar su suerte, Megu pone un juego de zombies y ahí se queda durante casi una hora, cuando sus dedos le dolían horrores por tanto presionar botones y mover las palanquitas del joystick. Deja el juego y se levanta de un brinco de su cama, pensando en lo siguiente que podría hacer para entretenerse. No era precisamente fácil, no tenía gran cosa que hacer, no tenía deberes que la distrajeran, pero eso no implicaba que no podría inventarse algo que pudiera hacer. Las opciones eran casi infinitas aunque no saliera del hospital, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, todo lo que tendría que hacer es elegir algo para hacer e ír directo a ello.

Nuevamente se tumba en la cama y se pone a pensar en ese algo. Enseguida le aparecen decenas de opciones de lo que haría mientras pudiese disfrutar de sus paseos, pero se ve obligada a descartar la mayoría de sus ideas por implicar estas la necesaria presencia de Suigintou, que aún estando allí no podía permitirse revelarla ante los médicos, enfermeras y pacientes del hospital, pues o quería arriesgarse a perderla. Tendría que replantearse muchas cosas, pero como si de un chispazo interno se tratase, la respuesta llegó a ella, haciéndola levantarse otra vez de golpe y, dando largas zancadas, se dirigió al lugar donde pondría en efecto su genial idea.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Nori estaba tomando un sorbo del mejor té que haya hecho en toda su vida, o al menos lo percibía así gracias a su sensación de triunfo sobre la basura que Jun siempre dejaba acumular en su habitación. Por primera vez en años todas las habitaciones estaban limpias sin quedar ninguna por fuera, y eso para Nori era un auténtico momento de gloria y gozo, cuando escucha que alguien toca el timbre de la casa. Se levanta y va a la puerta dando alegres brinquitos hasta llegar y abre.

-¿Sí, qué se le ofrece?

-Buenos días, elegante dama- saluda nada menos que el malvado Enju, acompañado por Laplace en su forma humana y Barasuishou-. Escuché por ahí que en esta casa tienen unas muñecas bastante hermosas y delicadas, y por ser juguetero no me puede resistir ante la tentación de averiguar si tal cosa que oí era verdad...

-Oh, claro que tengo de ese tipo de muñecas- responde Nori olvidando completamente toda discreción-. Pero resulta que mi hermano menor, Jun-kun, se las llevó y por ahora no está en casa.

-Nosotros conocemos en persona a Sakurada-kun, y sabemos a la perfección que es un buen chico- dice Laplace con una amplia sonrisa, pretendiendo parecer amistoso-. Resulta que Sakurada-kun es un conocedor, al igual que nosotros, de la vida y obra del insigne creador de muñecas conocido como Rozen, y son precisamente sus muñecas las que nos gustaría ver.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Rozen?- ambos adultos asienten, y Nori quedaba con la boca bastante abierta- Entonces pasen, por favor. Ya les voy a hacer un poco de té.

Enju, Shirosaki y Barasuishou siguen a Nori hasta la sala y toman asiento en el mismo sofá mientras esperaban a que Nori les sirviera el té que les había prometido. Era la primera vez que cualquiera de los tres haya entrado a la casa donde residían tres de las Rozen Maiden y que también era lugar de visita de las otras cuatro. La casa se veía bastante acogedora desde el punto de vista de los tres, definitivamente no fue mala la idea de venir ahí para instalarse en cierto modo.

-Aquí tengo el té... esto...

-Llámame Shirosaki, por favor.

-Mi nombre es Enju.

-Barasuishou.

Nori se da cuenta de la presencia de la muñeca amatista, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi imposible para no soltar la charola que llevaba para abrazarla, y para disimular su error con el té, le da el suyo a Barasuishou y luego se va a servir un poco para sí misma. Una vez que los cuatro estaban sentados disfrutando de la infusión, Nori ve el momento adecuado para saciar la curiosidad que estaba sintiendo.

-¿De dónde conocen ustedes a Jun-kun, y cómo es que supieron de Rozen?

-Es una historia un poco larga- responde Shirosaki con tono elocuente-. Conocimos a Sakurada-kun gracias a una amiga de ella, Kashiwaba-chan, que le hablaba sobre aprender más de las muñecas con alguien que se dedicara a elaborarlas, y fue así como nos conocimos.

-Sakurada-kun es un buen chico, muy curioso y ávido de conocimientos en el oficio- continúa Enju dejando de momento su taza de té-. También sabe cómo expresar su curiosidad de una manera más bien constructiva, y frecuentemente le enseño cómo es que fabrico muñecas y confecciono sus vestidos. Tengo que decir que eso le fascina bastante.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- sonríe Nori antes de dar un sorbo a su taza-. Me alegra mucho saber que Sakurada-kun se junta con ustedes.

-En cuanto a lo de Rozen- interrumpe Laplace como si su charla jamás hubiese sido cortada-, confesamos que desde hace mucho tiempo supimos de él y hemos querido conocer su secreto para haber creado a las siete hermosas muñecas conocidas como las Rozen Maiden, y eso llevó a Enju-sensei a lograr crear su propia muñeca después de mucho tiempo e intentos- Shirosaki gira la mirada a Barasuishou, y Nori lo imita-. Incluso lo sabemos todo sobre los campos N, esos mundos alternos al que las muñecas de Rozen son capaces de acceder a través de los sueños o con la ayuda de un espejo u otro objeto reflectante.

Barasuishou no dice nada, sólo bebe tranquilamente su té, pero eso por sí solo era suficiente para enternecer a Nori.

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo hace un momento- Nori deja su taza vacía y recoge la de los invitados en cuanto estos terminan-, Jun-kun y las muñecas no están. Ellos están en un campo N, al parecer una huelga o algo así para hacer que un hombre malvado llamado Laplace no Ma les devuelva sus campos N- Shirosaki y Enju hacen un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, porque la verdad es que aquello les causaba mucha gracia-. Se fueron el día de ayer, y desde entonces he estado sola en casa, limpiando y adaptándome a cocinar sólo para mí, porque al ser una huelga de hambre, no puedo hacer nada para ellos ni llevarles nada de comida.

Shirosaki hace un esfuerzo aún mayor para no reírse y revelar sus verdaderas intenciones. Barasuishou era la que mejor disimulaba, porque no veía con tanta gracia lo que estaban hablando. Nori se lleva las cuatro tazas y vuelve con un plato de nueces y otro de dulces.

-Aquí tienes por si quieres, Barasuishou-chan- dice Nori, logrando que la muñeca de Enju se estremeciera por el mote-. Realmente me alegra que ustedes hayan logrado darle la bienvenida a Jun-kun a su trabajo para que aprenda otras cosas, para que conozca a otras personas. Son unas personas sencillamente maravillosas.

-Oh, se me estaba olvidando algo muy importante- continúa Shirosaki, en vista que ni Enju ni Barasuishou parecían encontrar nada más para charlar-. Sakurada-chan, nos gustaría de todo corazón que nos permitieras instalar en tu humilde hogar un servicio especial de cable para ver programación especial de los campos N, nada más ni nada menos.

-¿Eso es posible?- se sorprende Nori.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Precisamente de eso queríamos hablar con Sakurada-kun- una vez más Shirosaki mostraba sus magistrales dotes para mentir y confundir-. Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo y no tomaría ni un minuto, y eso le serviría para que haga seguimiento constante a su hermano y las muñecas en su loable misión de vencer a ese tal Laplace no Ma.

Nori estaba tan encantada con la idea de poder ver la huelga de su hermano y las muñecas por televisión que no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar el trato de Laplace y mostrarle el televisor para que hiciera los cambios que hicieran falta, y enseguida el árbitro toma el control remoto para sintonizar varios canales que Nori nunca antes había visto, era sencillamente maravilloso, y buena parte de la programación que veía era mucho mejor que los programas de su mundo, y francamente deseaba tomarse su tiempo para ver cómo eran, pero tal y como le había sugerido Shirosaki, la prioridad era ver lo que ocurría en aquella huelga. Enju y Barasuishou empiezan a agarrar nueces y dulces para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¡Sugoi! Qué nítida se ve la imagen de la transmisión- admira Nori juntando las manos.

-Con esto nosotros también podremos ver cómo le va a Sakurada-kun- opina Enju por primera vez en varios minutos-. En mi casa no hay tele, mucho menos cable, así que nos preguntamos si Barasuishou y yo podemos venir aquí para ver las transmisiones.

-¡No se preocupe, Enju-sensei! Esta es también su casa- acepta Nori con una amplia sonrisa-. Sólo avísenme cuando vengan para hacer una deliciosa merienda para recibirlos a usted y Barasuishou-chan, ¿de acuerdo?

Enju y Barasuishou asienten con mayor entusiasmo del que realmente sentían, pero aún así estaban complacidos de saber que Nori no ejercía ninguna resistencia para que ellos puedan seguir los movimientos de Jun y las Rozen Maiden de aquel campo N. También ello serviría para burlarse de los vanos intentos de las muñecas de Rozen para recuperar sus campos N.

Pero por ahora no iban a seguirlos. Mejor sería empezar aquellas labores al día siguiente, porque así podrían preparar todo en la tienda para así evitar problemas, y mientras tanto Laplace sí se quedaría a ver cómo iba la huelga.

* * *

 **Residencia Kashiwaba**

-Aquí está el pastel que hicimos, Tomoe-chan.

-Gracias, okaa-san. Aprecio que me hayas ayudado a hacerlo.

-¿Para qué estoy si no es para ayudarte?

Tomoe llega haciendo los últimos ajustes con su ropa y toma el pastel y lo introduce en una canasta que le había dado su madre recién. La joven tenía planes de ir a la casa de Jun para repartir el pastel que hizo junto a su madre, y así estaría un rato con su querida y añorada Hinaichigo. Estaba de más decir que ella no sabía nada sobre la huelga, por lo que sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa en cuanto llegase.

-Ya está, espero que lo pases bien en la casa de tu amigo, Tomoe-chan- dice su mamá en cuanto le entrega un pequeño mantel para cubrir la canasta para así proteger el pastel del polvo, los insectos y cualquier otra cosa que le pudiese caer.

Tomoe va a la puerta mientras su madre llevaba la canasta, se pone rápidamente los zapatos, recibe la dichosa canasta y se despide de su madre.

-Ten mucho cuidado al cruzar la calle, y en el regreso no olvides comprar la carne que te dije.

-Sí. estaré pendiente de todo. No me tardaré demasiado.

Tomoe se va a paso calmo rumboa la casa de Jun y a su ex-muñeca. Cómo extrañaba a Hinaichigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así lo dejo por el momento, a la espera de sus lecturas y comentarios. Por lo pronto me retiro, aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero he de volver, no lo duden :)

Hasta otra


	6. La maldición de la tentación

**Advertencia:** Me disculpo por la larga, larguíiisima ausencia en la que me he visto forzado a estar, pero es que por un daño en el sistema de mi PC estuve fuera de combate, y no es sino hasta ahora que regreso. En fin, lo que cuenta ahora es continuar, y así lo voy a hacer.

 **La maldición de la tentación**

Tanto las Rozen Maiden como Jun habían perdido la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que habían empezado la huelga de hambre para forzar a Laplace no Ma a devolverles los campos N a sus respectivas dueñas, pero ya sea mucho o poco lo que llevaban allí, las Rozen Maiden empezaban a sentirse frustradas de ver que no estaban logrando nada todavía. El único logro destacable era que unas cuantas cámaras de televisión enfocaban sus lentes al cartel que sostenía Kanaria en publicidad a favor de la nueva tienda de ropa que había creado Mitsu, y obviamente la italiana era la única complacida con ello, cosa que le permitía estar un poco más moralizada respecto a sus hermanas. Decenas de juguetes y muñecas se habían congregado alrededor de la manifestación con el objeto de tomarse fotos, dar sus mensajes de apoyo y de fuerza, y algunos aprovechaban el acercamiento para hablar directamente con alguna de la muñecas, cosa que frecuentemente resultaba en un momento bastante incómodo. Jun, para evitar unirse a esos momentos tan incómodos, simplemente fingía dormir para que no lo molestaran.

-¿Suiseiseki-san?

-Soy yo-desu- se presenta la castaña con presunción, pensando que el juguete que la llamaba lo hacía por razones importantes-. Di lo que desees, que lo que sea te escucho-desu.

-Oh, Suiseiseki-san, ocurre que la semana que viene me voy a casar con una muñeca bastante hermosa, pero nuestros humanos no se ponen aún de acuerdo de los menús de la boda- las demás muñecas no querían oír lo que aquel juguete tuviera que decir, pero desgraciadamente les resultó imposible-. La humana dueña de mi novia dice que para la boda debe haber pasta ravioli en salsa de cilantro y espinaca con medallones de pavo sofritas, paella valenciana, salmón en salsa rosada con rodajas de zanahoria y palmito fresco, ensalada césar, faisán asado con salsa barbecue, cordero en tres salsas con ensalada de espinaca y papas, cócteles de frutas tropicales, merengadas de diversos tipos, y de postre pastel selva negra, dulces tres leches y sorbete de limón- a Suiseiseki se le hacía agua la boca, pero el juguete no parecía notarlo-. Mi dueña en cambio dice que deberíamos instalar una fuente de chocolate y dejar al alcance todo el menú de galletas, bocadillos, aceitunas, marquesas de chocolate con recubrimiento extra de vainilla y fresa, donas con lluvia de colores y almendras, pizzas y dulces varios desde el primer momento, y de comida regular hayan menús de libre elección que incluirían otras cosas aparte de curry con carne de conejo, sopa de pescado, arroz blanco, plátano asado con toques de orégano, jamón de pierna al horno, salchichas de diversos tipos troceados, puré de papas, albóndigas en salsa napolitana y salsa bolognesa, hamburguesas y pescado frito con un ligero baño de limón, y de postre como tal habría daifuku de fresa…

-¡UNYUUUUUUUUU!- Hinaichigo se levanta de golpe e intenta correr hacia el juguete que hablaba con Suiseiseki, pero las otras cinco muñecas la sostienen de brazos y piernas para impedirlo- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hina ya no aguanta más, Hina debe comer unyuu! ¡Déjenme ir-nano!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- responde Kirakishou con tono bastante severo- Tenemos que ser fuertes ¿Crees acaso que no me tienta que la comida… digo ustedes lleven todo este tiempo al lado mío? Y aun así he resistido, en ningún momento salté sobre ti para hincarte el diente.

Jun estaba sufriendo tanto como las muñecas. El estómago se le retorcía y gruñía tanto que le causaba dolor, pero como pudo continuó fingiendo que dormía para no meterse en aquel problema. Él, Suiseiseki y las otras Rozen Maiden deseaban que a aquel juguete se le arruinara de la peor manera posible la boda, o que la huelga terminase a tiempo para ellos colarse.

-¿Y qué opinas? ¿Qué debería decirles a ellas para arreglar la boda?

-¿Por qué no les dices que apliquen ambas ideas de la variedad, y que además permitan la elección libre de menús? Así los invitados disfrutarán más y podrás contar con más espectadores-desu- responde Suiseiseki aguantando todo lo posible la tentación de golpear al juguete por el tormento que le había provocado.

-¿En serio? ¡Claro! Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso. Supongo que también les diré que incluyan huevos de codorniz y dátiles entre los platos para picar, a mi novia le encantan bastante. Muchas gracias, Suiseiseki-san. Eres lo máximo.

-No contaban con mi astuc… quiero decir fue un placer ayudar-desu.

El juguete, muy contento como estaba, se va de allí, no sin antes dejarle a Suiseiseki cuatro invitaciones para dos personas cada una, en caso de que la huelga terminase antes, cosa que le valió una ligera sonrisa de simpatía de despedida de parte de la castaña, aunque el tormento seguía taladrando su cabeza. Las otras Rozen Maiden no mostraron interés alguno en las invitaciones hasta que la misma Suiseiseki se las muestra y empiezan a repartirse las invitaciones. Las invitaciones quedaron repartidas de manera que fuesen juntas Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kirakishou, Suigintou y Kanaria, y Shinku no contaba con un compañero para invitar.

-¿A quién vas a decirle para que te acompañe?- inquiere Souseiseki.

Jun en ese momento deja de fingir que duerme. Estaba tan desesperado por el hambre que estaba dispuesto a socializar en una boda con tal de no morir de inanición, pero Shinku no se molestó en fijar su mirada en él.

-Pues buena pregunta. Tengo que buscar a alguien para que me acompañe a esa boda.

-¡Pero yo estoy aquí!- trata Jun de hacerse notar.

-Bueno, supongo que Jun sería mejor que nada- dice Shinku sin mirar aún a Jun.

-Yo podría invitar a mi médium, pero es que a le tienen prohibido comer faisán, jamón y vainilla- dice Suigintou guardando su invitación-. Realmente no sé qué clase de equipo médico le ha hecho esos exámenes tan raros, pero eso es lo que le tienen prohibido. Hablaban cosas raras sobre colesterol y azúcares, que no sé qué pintan con el corazón.

Las otras muñecas simplemente se encojen de hombros y vuelven a la huelga. Hinaichigo había dejado el forcejeo y había tomado asiento, pero aun así las demás estaban pendientes. Aunque no lo pareciera, Hinaichigo había mostrado una fuerza formidable cuando la habían detenido, por un momento les había parecido que se zafaría y se les escaparía.

-¿Saben una cosa?- empieza Kanaria- Realmente me gustaría regresarme donde Micchan para que me prepare esos ricos hotcakes que me hizo antes de dejarme venir, cubiertos completamente de miel y sirop de chocolate, y también el jugo de naranja que siempre le queda exquisito…

-¡YA BASTA!- Suigintou pierde los estribos. La explicación de Kanaria la había regresado de golpe a aquella cruda realidad del hambre maximizada- ¡De ahora en adelante no hablemos más de comida! Que lo último que tragué antes de venir fue un miserable pocky. Estoy que el hambre me mata, así que no quiero oír nada más de ello hasta que todo esto se acabe.

-Yo intenté comerme a onee-sama rosada, pero todo este tiempo ha sido un constante ayuno, así que en cierto modo vengo preparada- dice Kirakishou como si nada.

* * *

 **Hospital**

-Megu-chan, he traído un gazpacho para que almuerces… ¿Megu-chan?

La enfermera deja la bandeja a un lado de la cama y revisa bajo esta y todas partes de la habitación, comprobando que la niña no se encontraba por ningún lado. Cada vez que Megu se desaparecía o hacía berrinche le desconcertaba, era realmente difícil razonar con ella, especialmente cuando estaba de mal humor o deprimida. Y ahora no había manera de entender el porqué de su desaparición, si la había complacido con todas aquellas cosas que había pedido para que así se pudiera entretener.

No había indicio alguno de adónde pudo haber ido Megu, así que la enfermera sale para buscarla en donde sea que haya ido.

* * *

 **Zona de geriátrico**

Megu se encontraba rodeada de una treintena de ancianos, la gran mayoría en silla de ruedas o con una provisión de sueros al lado, pero todos estaban reunidos en círculo alrededor de la mesita con arreglos florales. Megu estaba dando a los ancianos una charla, a lo cual estos asentían a cada cosa que dijera. La enfermera llega al lugar después de veinte minutos de intensa búsqueda por el resto del hospital, pues de todos los lugares, la zona geriátrica era la que menos pensaba que querría ir Megu.

-Megu-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todos lados…

-Pues a buena hora has llegado- dice Megu con un tono frío que extraña bastante a la enfermera-. Esta gente me estaba hablando de los problemas que tienen, y realmente me ha conmovido que todos tengan los mismos problemas que yo: personas condenas a estar aquí encerrados por el resto de sus vidas, abandonados por sus propias familias, privados de todas las cosas que les gustan, obligados a comer una comida que resulta peor que la comida de prisión, y para confirmarlo está el señor Suzuki que estuvo una vez preso- uno de los ancianos con un suero levanta una temblorosa mano en señal de saludo-, y por si eso es poco, tienen que estar en esta cámara de tortura psicológica que ustedes llaman cuarto de actividades ¡Qué ilusa fui al pensar que yo era la única desafortunada! Este hospital es como un Auschwitz japonés. Lo único que le falta nada más es la cámara de gases y el horno crematorio…

-¡Eso ya lo tienen! Allí quemaron a mi hermano- advierte una anciana cuya cara estaba cubierta completamente de manchas.

-El horno crematorio no es del hospital. Eso pertenece a la funeraria de al lado- corrige la enfermera-. Vamos Megu-chan, no hace falta que montes un numerito…

-Llegué a pensar que mi caso era único- interrumpe la niña-, pero he visto a estos pobres viejitos y me he dado cuenta de los cruentos tratos que recibimos en común. No queremos vidas largas, lo que queremos es no tener que estar lamentándonos por la miserable vida que llevamos por los males que cargamos, vivir en una eternidad de desesperanza y aburrimiento ¿Verdad que sí, abuelos?- todos los ancianos gritan en apoyo, o por lo menos lo más cercano que podían de gritar.

La enfermera trata entonces de retirarse para hablar con los médicos y camilleros para que le diesen una mano, pero cinco de los ancianos del área se atrincheran en la salida, y uno de ellos atraviesa su bastón en las asas de las puertas. La enfermera no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Por qué me retienen? ¿Qué es lo que quieren para tenerme encerrada?

-No se confunda, enfermera- corta Megu con un tono siniestro que jamás había utilizado antes-. No es porque necesitemos algo de usted, es sencillamente porque no queremos que advierta a nadie de nuestra intención de tomar el hospital entero. Ahora nosotros seremos los mandones del lugar, así que mejor sería que nos entendamos, que usted comprenda que nosotros también merecemos algo de dignidad.

Dos viejitas toman por los brazos a la enfermera, y esta decide no oponer resistencia alguna a sus captoras. Las puertas no solo permanecen trancadas, sino que varios de los viejos que estaban en mejores condiciones mueven los muebles para montar una barricada, haciendo completamente imposible cualquier intento de ingreso por aquella puerta.

El alzamiento de Megu había dado comienzo.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Laplace y Enju estaban cambiando canales para tratar de dar con la señal adecuada para así ver la huelga, pero la cantidad de canales era tan grande que ya llevaban un buen rato buscando sin resultados. Nori por su parte estaba haciendo el almuerzo ayudada por Barasuishou. A Nori le encantaba la manera de ser discreta y disciplinada de Barasuishou, incluso le prometió la hamburguesa florada más grande por la ayuda que le había estado dando, cosa que, aunque Barasuishou no lo dijese, la hizo sentir más motivada para colaborar.

-¡Ya está! ¡He encontrado el canal correcto!- celebra Shirosaki levantándose de un brinco del sofá.

Entusiasmada por ver cómo le iba a su hermano y a las muñecas, Nori va corriendo y se detiene justo detrás del sofá. En efecto, en pantalla se veía la huelga de hambre rodeada de centenares de juguetes de todas las variedades y formas, cosa que le parecía impresionante a Nori, pero para Laplace era un tanto preocupante. Enju y Barasuishou en cambio veían la escena un tanto divertida, aunque no lo suficiente para desfigurar el semblante sereno que tanto les caracteriza.

-Denme un momento, ya voy a terminar con la comida- ofrece Nori antes de volver a la cocina.

Más allá del hecho de que se tratara de una huelga de hambre y que hubiesen algunas etrevistas a los juguetes que se solidarizaban con las Rozen Maiden, la verdad es que lo que pasaba de aquel lado muy poco tenía de interesante, incluso Enju falló en contener un bostezo por lo aburrido que a la larga le terminó pareciendo. Ver una huelga sin duda no suponía escenas muy emocionantes o impactantes, después de todo.

-Otou-sama, esas Rozen Maiden son bastante persistentes, ¿verdad?- dice Barasuishou.

-Ya lo creo. Pero no te preocupes, que igual algún día tendrán que ceder- concede Enju, procurando que Nori no lo oiga.

-Yo pienso que esto no debe durar, no es bueno para mis propósitos en el juego de Alice- suelta Shirosaki.

-¿De qué propósitos hablas?- pregunta Enju con suspicacia.

-No es nada importante. Simplemente quiero que todo vaya de acuerdo con el plan de dar nacimiento a Alice, es todo.

Todo parecía continuar sin mayores novedades, hasta que de pronto suena el timbre, señal de que estaban recibiendo visitas.

-¿Quién puede ser?- Nori se asoma y luego ve a sus invitados- Escondan rápido a Barasuishou-chan, no vaya a ser algún extraño.

Enju enseguida se levanta de su asiento y se lleva rápido a su muñeca escaleras arriba, mientras Laplace trata de cambiar los canales para fingir que veía algo más, pero el mando trucado del televisor se le cae y acaba parando debajo del sofá. Nori lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que Shirosaki pudiese recuperar el control remoto, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que no se cayera muy al fondo mientras abría la puerta, y allí se encontraba nada menos que Tomoe.

-¡Oh, pero qué sorpresa, Tomoe-chan!

-Buenos días, Sakurada-san, ¿está Hinaichigo en casa?

Aquella pregunta tomó completamente desprevenida a Nori. De todas las personas en el mundo que pudiesen haber parado ante la puerta de la casa y tocar el timbre ¿por qué precisamente tenía que ser Tomoe? Nori sabía perfectamente que Tomoe no se tomaría nada bien saber que su ex muñeca estaba en una huelga de hambre, sin importar la razón que le haya movido a ello, pero Laplace seguía sin alcanzar el mando de la tele.

-¿Sakurada-san?

-Oh, lo que pasa es que Hina-chan no se encuentra, se fue con Shinku-chan por… por… ¡por una cosa de las Rozen Maiden! Sí, eso.

El gesto de Tomoe permanecía imperturbable, pero Nori podía adivinar que su mentira no había calado en absoluto, y no le quedó de otra que dejar pasar a Tomoe, con la esperanza de que el reportaje desde el campo N haya concluido.

-Lamento mucho haber llegado sin avisar, es que traje daifukus para Hinaichigo, después de todo son sus dulces preferidos.

-Sí, claro.

-Vaya casualidad encontrarnos aquí, Shirosaki-san- dice Tomoe apenas nota la presencia del falso humano buscando bajo el sofá- ¿Qué hace buscando allí abajo?

-Ehhh, es que se me cayó el pañuelo con que limpio los lentes, nada más- responde Laplace de una manera nada convincente.

Entonces lo tan temido por Nori ocurrió: Tomoe vio la pantalla del televisor y vio la transmisión de la huelga de hambre, y allí estaba Hinaichigo, con cara de estar pasándola muy mal junto con las demás muñecas, aunque Jun estaba fuera del foco, por lo que Tomoe no reparó en él. Entonces Tomoe empezó a despedir un aura asesina que asustó muchísimo a Nori y Shirosaki, pero por si su mala suerte aún no era suficiente, entra nuevamente en escena Enju sin camisa, cosa que escandalizó a todos en la sala.

-¿Enju-sensei? ¿Qué hace usted aquí, y sin camisa?

-Lo siento mucho, es que ocurrió algo mientras estaba en la habitación de Sakurada-kun y… ¿a qué vienen esas miradas? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

No había nada que hacer. Si Nori y Laplace estaban en un serio aprieto con Tomoe, la repentina y extraña aparición de Enju sólo sirvió para enterrarlos más a todos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Y fin del capítulo! Cómo esperé hacer esto, fue un infierno la espera, pero aquí estoy. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, aprovecharé esta recuperación para intentar recuperar el ritmo, pues llevaba más de mes y medio sin escribir nada de nada :/

Hasta otra


	7. Trompetillas a la huelga

**Advertencia:** Saludos a toda la comunidad de Rozen Maiden, de ahora en adelante, o hasta que recupere la memoria de mis demás fics, actualizaré cada semana, así que prepárense que esto va a dar comienzo :D

 **Trompetillas a la huelga**

La temperatura en el ambiente se había desplomado en cuestión de un instante a un nivel congelante, o así lo estaba sintiendo Nori al ver cómo Nori y Enju cruzan miradas. Enju había cometido un gravísimo error al aparecerse sin camisa, y más aún por decir que estaba en la habitación de Jun. Nori no había visto a su amigo, y lo que asimilaba con la confesión de Enju era completamente distinto a lo que el juguetero originalmente quería decir. El malentendido estaba definitivamente a la orden del día.

-Sí, sin camis… digo, en la habitación de Sakurada-kun…

-¿Qué es lo que hace sin camisa, Enju-sensei?- pregunta Shirosaki en un desesperado intento por salvar el honor.

-B-bueno, es que cuando no estoy en el trabajo, me gusta bastante andar así, ya sabes, en plan salvaje…

Laplace y Nori se dan un facepalm cada uno que iba perfectamente sincronizado. Esa respuesta no iba a ayudar en absoluto a enderezar aquel entuerto que él mismo había ocasionado. Tomoe seguía viendo fijamente a Enju, y su semblante parecía de decepción y tristeza, incluso había dejado de lado el tema de Hinaichigo.

Ya sin ganas de decir nada más, Tomoe deja en la mesa los dulces que había traído especialmente para su ex muñeca y se dirige a la puerta sin mediar palabra alguna, y Nori estaba bastante preocupada.

-¡Espera, Tomoe-chan! Podemos explicarlo…

Pero Tomoe cierra la puerta después de salir, y muy probablemente no había escuchado lo que le dijo la hermana mayor de Jun. En aras de arreglar aquel entuerto, Nori va rápidamente a las escaleras y las sube. En el tiempo de espera, Shirosaki finalmente encontraba el control remoto del televisor.

-¿Qué pasó arriba que vino sin camisa, Enju-sensei?

-Fue un accidente- explica Enju-. Llevé a Barasuishou a la habitación de Sakurada-kun para esconderla allí, y cuando cerré la puerta y traté de venir corriendo, resulta que la camisa se había quedado atorada y terminé desgarrándola sin querer, y como Sakurada-kun no tiene ninguna camisa a mi medida, pues tuve que venir así como estoy ¿Qué le pasó a aquella chica?

-Es una larga historia…

Nori vuelve a aparecer desde el segundo piso y llama a Enju para que se probara las camisas del padre de ella, y Enju acata el llamado y vuelve a subir las escaleras. Shirosaki no ve de otra que dejar el mando de la tele en el sofá y dirigirse a la puerta para esperar que Enju y Nori bajasen para ir a buscar a Tomoe. Se estaba haciendo tarde, muy tarde.

-Sólo espero que hoy no llueva, a pesar de los pronósticos.

* * *

 **Campo N**

Minetras tanto, con la famosa huelga de las Rozen Maiden, las muñecas se sentían cada vez más atormentadas por el hambre al que intencionalmente estaban sometidas, y Jun se sentía tan débil que no se sentía capaz de levantarse del asiento que se le empezaba a antojar incómodo, pero su problema estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado por las muñecas, y se preguntaba seriamente para qué estaba allí, en una manifestación de protesta que no le correspondía ni le importaba en absoluto. Bien podría Jun estar en su casa comiendo lo que desease en casa, o bien viendo la tele sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, pero tenía que estar allí, pasando hambre sin ninguna razón que él considerase coherente. No quería tener nada que ver con la huelga, ni con el juego de Alice, ni con ninguna otra de las extrañas formas en que las Rozen Maiden intentan cumplir con los "designios de otou-sama". Era mortificante estar en medio.

-Hina se muere de hambre- se queja Hinaichigo por enésima vez en el día, y las demás muñecas estaban hastiadas de aquello- ¿No podemos irnos y comer, aunque se un poquito-nano?

-¡Absolutamente no!- responde Shinku con toda la rotundidad que era capaz por el hambre- Todas nos quedaremos aquí y resistiremos como se debe. En estos momentos Laplace no Ma debe estar muy preocupado y pensando en devolvernos nuestros campos N.

-Sí, claro- se burla Suiseiseki-. Ahora mismo Laplace está en una reunión de emergencia para resolver el problema y el dolor de cabeza que debe ser vernos aquí, muertas de hambre y con la constante tortura de varios juguetes que parecen estar de acuerdo con importunarnos hablando de comida-desu.

-No aguanto más ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?- se decía a sí mismo Jun- ¿Cuándo vendrá el conejo ese? Le arrancaré las orejas en cuanto lo vea. Si no fuese por él, no habría huelga ni estaría siendo obligado a inmiscuirme en nada de estas cosas que no me interesan para nada.

-Tampoco te quejes tanto, Jun- ordena Shinku, cada vez de peor humor-. Nadie quiere esto, pero debemos ser fuertes en vez de llorar sólo por un par de días de huelga.

-Años, si me cuentan todo el tiempo desde la última vez que me comí una muñeca- rectifica Kirakishou.

Jun no quería seguir escuchando nada. Aquella discusión no ayudaba para nada, y más bien aumentaba el hambre que lo atormentaba. Ya ni tenía ganas de levantar el cartel que tenía, después de todo no le importaba la huelga.

Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente que Jun y algunas muñecas se temía que el tiempo, en señal de burla hacia ellos, de vez en cuando hiciera que las manecillas del reloj diesen marcha atrás, de hecho, Jun revisaba la hora con temor en cada vez. Suigintou había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenerse (bueno, nueva no es, en realidad) llamando basura a cualquier juguete o muñeca que se le acercara para saludar, mientras Kanaria secretamente negociaba con algunos juguetes para proponerlos para que Mitsu les tomara fotos a cambio de que le colaran una galletita, pero siempre acababa malparada pues los juguetes no estaban interesados en ser modelos de una tienda de ropa. En fin, todos en la huelga estaban muy frustrados, y no era para menos.

-Ummm… Hina tiene que ir al baño…- el grupo entero voltea a ver a la muñeca fresa- Es enserio, Hina tiene que ir…

-Pero ve rápido, Hinaichigo, que no sabemos cuándo se puede aparecer Laplace- ordena Shinku.

Hinaichigo asiente y se va rápidamente de allí, y rápidamente su ausencia pasa a ser ignorada por todos, o casi todos.

* * *

 **Hospital**

La ausencia de una de las enfermeras, junto con la misteriosa desaparición de todos los ancianos y una niña internada en uno de los pisos superiores despertó la alarma de todo el cuerpo de médicos y enfermeras, quienes se reúnen en la sala de juntas para discutir el caso. Según los indicios dados por algunos de ellos, la chica desaparecida se había dirigido a la zona geriátrica antes de desaparecer, y se supone que la enfermera extraviada estaba cumpliendo turno a cargo de su cuidado, lo que bien podría explicar su situación al intentar buscarla. El asunto pasaba entonces por explicar la desaparición de todos los ancianos, cosa que era realmente desconcertante. Uno de los médicos propone que fuesen a la zona de entretenimiento del geriátrico para buscar a los ancianos y, en vista de las circunstancias de la desaparición de Megu, con algo de suerte podrían encontrarla a ella también.

Todos los médicos y enfermeras estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta, después de todo, era lo más lógico que se les pudiera ocurrir a cualquiera de ellos. Pero ante la posibilidad de que hubiese alguna banda criminal que estuviera implicada en ese caso, o que pudiese surgir una situación de peligro de cualquier otra índole durante el rescate, el primer paso a tomar fue llamar a la policía para que les apoyase en el rescate.

Una vez que todo estaba listo para la búsqueda y (de ser necesario) el rescate, todos se movilizaron hasta la zona de recreación geriátrica, y los abruma ver una enorme barricada que tapa completamente la puerta principal de la zona. Seguidamente van a las entradas alternativas y encuentran exactamente lo mismo.

-Esto no puede ser ¿quién sería capaz de montar semejante bloqueo en una zona de ancianos?- pregunta una de las enfermeras más jóvenes en el grupo.

-Este tipo de casos no es nada típico- dice un policía que intentaba parecer muy conocedor del tema-. Tiene que tratarse de bandas delicuenciales juveniles que llevan sus malas influencias a donde quiera que pasen y crean desastres como este. Una vez tuve que unir fuerzas con mi equipo para derribar una barricada como esta, pero aquella vez fue en un reformatorio para chicos problemáticos, y desde luego no un lugar de recreación para viejitos.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta un médico que tenía la barba muy despeinada por lo alterado que estaba.

-No se preocupen, déjenmelo todo a mí, que ya he tenido que derribarlo la vez que les dije. Sólo abran espacio.

El personal del hospital hace lo que el agente les había indicado, aunque no estaban del todo seguros que el intento del policía fuese a funcionar, especialmente por el riesgo que conllevaba el que ancianos estuvieran involucrados. El policía, junto con sus compañeros, retiran rápidamente el bloqueo hasta que el paso queda totalmente libre. Tal y como esperaban, allí estaban los ancianos que se habían desaparecido, pero no había rastro de ningún grupo criminal que lo hubiese podido raptar.

-Saludos, buenos señores- dice el policía con pompa y aires de grandeza-. Hemos venido porque escuchamos que ustedes habían desaparecido misteriosamente del resto del hospital, y por ello estamos buscando a aquellos bribones juveniles que pudieron haber hecho esto…

-Desde luego, porque según ustedes, nosotros no somos capaces de hacer nada por nuestra cuenta- interrumpe una anciana bastante chaparra y que tenía sujeto un bastón con mucha fuerza y furia.

Los médicos y enfermeras estaban estupefactos por la extraña reacción de parte no solo de aquella ancianita, sino de todos los viejos que estaban del otro lado de aquella puerta, los cuales tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta un doctor que apenas se veía al estar detrás del resto del grupo.

-Resulta que ahora nosotros mandamos aquí, señores- Megu aparece cuando los ancianos abren paso para permitirle avanzar-. Este hospital nunca más volverá a ser una prisión o un centro de tortura sentimental y espiritual para nosotros. A partir de ahora así serán las cosas: si no toman en cuenta nuestras exigencias, mucho me temo que esta zona del hospital nunca más será accesible para ustedes, pues no podríamos confiar.

Los ancianos aclaman a Megu con vítores y la apoyan en todo lo que había dicho, haciendo ver al personal del hospital que no tenían otra opción, pues no podrían utilizar la fuerza para convencer a los ancianos. El policía presumido, viendo que no tenía sentido seguir allí, simplemente da la orden a su pelotón para retirarse de allí. No iban a ser más necesarios.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Shirosaki revisa una vez más la hora en su reloj, pues Nori y Enju se estaban tardando mucho en bajar. Finalmente logra verlos. Nori baja corriendo las escaleras y acaba tropezando en el último para de peldaños, dándose de cara contra el suelo. Enju tenía una camisa de cuadros escoceses con tonos oscuros que alternaban el rojo y el verde.

-¿Me podrían decir por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunta el falso humano tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Es que resulta que la mayoría de las camisas del padre de los chicos no me quedaban bien. Al parecer el señor Sakurada es angosto de hombros.

-Auch, qué dolor- Nori se soba la nariz brevemente mientras se levanta-. Vamos ahora, que Tomoe-chan debe estar sola en la calle, y ya casi anochece- ya casi salen todos, pero Nori se detiene nuevamente- ¿No se va a llevar a Barasuishou-chan, Enju-sensei?

-¡Es verdad, la había olvidado!- Enju sube nuevamente las escaleras, y Shirosaki se da un facepalm.

Nuevamente toca esperar un minuto hasta que el juguetero reaparece cargando a su muñeca, y entonces todos salen finalmente de la casa para buscar a Tomoe.

Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la casa es cerrada, aparece Hinaichigo saliendo de la habitación del espejo. Lógicamente, Hinaichigo encuentra la casa completamente desierta, a pesar que esperaba encontrar a Nori con un enorme plato con uno de sus deliciosos platillos que ella tan bien sabía apreciar, por lo que aquello la hace sentir bastante decepcionada. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, se sentía mareada y no quería caminar mucho más, pero igual se dirige a la cocina para ver si había algo a lo cual clavarle el diente.

-¿Nori? ¿No hay nadie-nano?

Al menos las luces fueron dejadas encendidas, así Hinaichigo no iba a temer a la oscuridad ni a nada que se pudiera aparecer repentinamente. En la cocina no había nada, cosa que aumenta aún más la decepción y frustración en la muñeca fresa. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y dejarse caer en el suelo de la casa, cuando encuentra en la mesa un paquete grande de daifukus de fresa, y el solo verlos le da fuerzas renovadas para correr a su mayor tesoro.

-¡UNYUU! ¡Comidaaaaaa!

De un brinco se sube a la mesa y empieza a comerse los daifukus que había tomado. Era como si, después de varias semanas en un cruel y extenso desierto, hubiese dado con un fértil, dulce y hermoso oasis.

Pero la felicidad pronto se vería interrumpida cuando se escuchan pasos detrás de ella, y al voltear ve a una rabiosa Suigintou que extendía sus alas, abarcando casi todo el comedor.

-Yo siempre supe que acabarías haciendo esto, pero no esperaba que fueras tan hábil como para engañar a las demás con un truco tan ridículo ¿Una muñeca yendo al baño? Yo siempre supe que se trataba de una mentira, y ahora verás la consecuencia de vernos la cara…- por un breve instante, Suigintou ve la caja de daifukus, y nota que allí seguía habiendo una cantidad considerable- ¿Esas son de fresa?- Hinaichigo asiente levemente- Si son mis favoritos. Abre paso, que yo también voy a comer.

Ambas muñecas comen gustosas los daifukus que parecía que nunca iban a terminar. Tomoe había comprado una provisión bastante grande. Pero una vez más alguien interrumpiría el festín que se estaban dando las dos muñecas en la mesa.

-¡Ajá! Yo sabía que ustedes, bribonas, se guardaban algo-desu- era Suiseiseki que llevaba a su gemela sostenida de un brazo, y detrás de ellas estaba Kirakishou- ¿Cómo se atreven a esconderse para comer sin avisarnos? Son unas desconsideradas…

-Toma y calla de una vez- Suigintou les acerca a las tres muñecas otros tantos pedazos de daifuku, y ellas aceptan sin mediar más palabra.

Ahora eran cinco las Rozen Maiden que estaban tragando como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque Kirakishou tenía la vista fijada en Hinaichigo, de hecho, se le acerca y toma un salero para echárselo encima, cuando aparece Kanaria y se aclara la garganta para dar a conocer su presencia.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?- las cinco muñecas no sabían qué responder a esa interrogante- Cómo me decepcionan todas ustedes. Si realmente tienen pensado saltarse una huelga, tienen que hacerlo como tiene que ser. Vamos a casa de Micchan, que allí vamos a cenar como reinas-kashira.

Kirakishou, Hinaichigo, Souseiseki, Suiseiseki y Suigintou no se toman ni un segundo para seguir a Kanaria para dirigirse a una espectacular cena. Hinaichigo estaba a punto de saltar, pero antes se acuerda de los daifukus y los vuelve a envolver, agarra la bolsa como si fuese un saco y va tras el resto del grupo.

Todas se reúnen en la habitación del espejo antes que Kanaria abriera el portal para llegar directamente al portal de su médium, y entonces ese "saltarse la huelga" que ella mencionaba da comienzo.

 **CONTIUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de lo recién subido? Espero que haya sido de su más especial agrado, pues este capítulo ha sido con bastante dedicación y cariño. Por ahora los dejo, y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo :D

Hasta otra


	8. Las afrentas frente a la casa

**Advertencia:** Sí, es hora de continuar con esta historia que no es mía, sino de los lectores (¿qué pensaban?), pues si no fuese así, no lo escribiría. Bueno, ya basta de filosofar, llegó la hora del capítulo.

 **Las afrentas frente a la casa**

Jun y Shinku se hallaban solos, pues no solo las muñecas habían ido "al baño", como dijeron todas, sino que también los distintos juguetes que estaban de espectadores se habían retirado de allí hacía un rato. La soledad en que se hallaban sumidos era realmente incómoda, como todo lo demás que había pasado Jun desde que empezó la huelga. Shinku tenía consigo el libro en alemán que tanto le gustaba leer, y de hecho lo leía pasar el rato, pero a juzgar por su rostro, el hambre no se lo ponía fácil para concentrarse.

─ Qué hambre tengo. Ojalá todo esto se termine pronto─ expresa casi sin querer, y ve cómo Shinku cierra el libro y lo guarda dentro de su maleta.

─ Todos queremos que esto no dure para siempre, Jun─ dice la muñeca con tono comprensivo y sereno, cosa que Jun no pensaba posible en esa situación─. A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí, pero es necesario resistir, no por el juego de Alice, sino para no permitir que Laplace se burle del honor de las Rozen Maiden. Otou-sama no creó muñecas para que sean títeres de un ridículo conejo con traje, sino porque por medio de nosotras demuestra el amor que siente por Alice, el orgullo que nos caracteriza como sus creaciones no puede ser mancillado de esta manera, pase lo que pase. Es por esa razón que hice esta huelga de hambre, para hacerle comprender que nosotras no seguimos sus designios. No pelearemos bajo sus términos, ni nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados ante sus medidas raras.

─ Comprendo, ¿pero no crees que esta medida es algo extrema?

─ En absoluto. Esta huelga es la única manera de mostrar nuestro desacuerdo…

─ Pero aún tienen la alternativa de darle una buena lección─ Shinku se queda de piedra ante la sugerencia del chico─. Puede que él no sea un ser ordinario, pero no creo que sea imposible ponerlo en su lugar si todas unen sus fuerzas.

─ Bueno, eso lo tendré que pensar en cuanto lo vuelva a ver─ Shinku voltea la cara, bastante sonrojada al notar que la idea de Jun era, posiblemente, mucho mejor que la suya.

Ambos se quedan en silencio un par de minutos, haciendo nada, pues no había nada que se les ocurriera en ese momento. Jun mira la hora en su reloj, comprobando que las otras muñecas se habían ido hace casi diez minutos.

─ Qué fastidio. No se me ocurre nada para que se me olvide la comida…

─ Entonces pon la mente en blanco, en vista que no puedes distraerte─ sugiere la rubia.

─ Lo intentaría, pero cada vez que pongo la mente en blanco, entonces se me aparece el desayuno que hizo Nori antes que empezara esta locura.

Shinku suspira un tanto frustrada, pues veía como misión imposible hacer que Jun dejara de quejarse de hambre. Aún no le alarmaba la ausencia de sus hermanas, ni la coincidencia que representaba la ausencia de todas al mismo tiempo. Estaba más concentrada en pelear contra su hambre como para estar pendientes de las demás.

* * *

 **Residencia Kusabue**

─ A ver, ¿quién quiere filete en salsa de naranja?─ canturrea Mitsu, y las seis muñecas alzan muy animadas las manitas.

Está de más decir que las Rozen Maiden se estaban dando un banquete en la mesa del comedor, donde Mitsu las estaba tratando como reinas. Todas estaban tan contentas con la comida que incluso Suigintou de buena gana se dejó poner un babero antes de empezar a degustar su parte, y Kirakishou no había volteado a ver a Hinaichigo desde hace rato.

─ Esto está superbueno-desu.

─ No se hubiera molestado en cocinar todo esto─ expresa Souseiseki algo apenada.

─ No es nada─ dice Mitsu con una sonrisa enorme y un tono dulzón que empalagaba─. Kana me dijo que en su viaje aprovecharon para hacer publicidad a mi nuevo proyecto de ropa para muñecas, y gracias a eso, estoy percibiendo unas ganancias exorbitantes en apenas un día. Ya ni siquiera necesito trabajar de camarógrafa. En la compañía me cambiaron a diseño de los nuevos modelos, y eso significa un aumento adicional en mi sueldo, junto con mis ganancias en la nueva tienda. Gracias a ustedes ya terminé de pagar mi hipoteca, y a partir de ahora son bienvenidas a comer lo que deseen, no importa qué sea.

─ Esto está muy rico─ Kirakishou se agarra el rostro para mostrar su gusto por lo que comía─. Está incluso mejor que comer una muñeca. Quiero que Micchan sea también mi médium, onee-sama amarilla.

─ Ya iremos hablando sobre ello, no te preocupes-kashira.

Mitsu sirve seis vasos enormes de merengada de fresa, a lo que las muñecas dan hurras por ello. El hambre que habían pasado hizo que aún no se sintieran del todo satisfechas, por lo que aún estaban esperando por más en cuanto se acabaron lo que tenían en los platos. Mitsu les sirve plátanos asados con ensalada, y luego venía una ración generosa de salchichas con puré de papa y zanahoria.

─ Espero que luego de esto aún sigan con hambre, porque de postre habrá daifuku de fresa, tal y como los que le sirvo a mi Kana.

Hinaichigo sentía cómo la boca se le hacía agua, a pesar de que hace unos minutos había estado tragando como una mendiga los daifukus que había dejado Tomoe en casa de Jun. Las demás muñecas también tenían el descaro como para aceptar el ofrecimiento de la humana, y continuaron comiendo como si fuesen reinan todas. Habían de momento olvidado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la huelga, hasta que es precisamente la muñeca francesa la que se acuerda de Jun y Shinku.

─ Umm… ¿qué hay de Jun y Shinku? ¿Ellos no vendrán a comer para la próxima-nano?

─ No te preocupes, ellos están a gusto por allá─ dice Suigintou con algo de burla─. Además, piensa que esta comida la estamos disfrutando por ellos, comemos por ellos también, no solo por nosotras.

─ Ah, está bien.

Suiseiseki ríe entre dientes ante lo malévola que podía ser Suigintou a la hora de decirle mentiras a Hinaichigo, incluso se permitió pensar que era casi tan hábil como ella (para ser troll, claro está).

Mitsu en realidad no sabía nada sobre la huelga que las muñecas habían organizado en el campo N. Kanaria todo el tiempo le había hecho creer que en realidad estaban de viaje para conseguir juguetes y muñecas que supieran de la reciente iniciativa de la humana para vender ropa cuyo diseño había corrido por cuenta de ella misma, y a Kanaria le alegraba de sobremanera ver que el plan había resultado en un rotundo éxito, infinitamente mejor que la huelga de hambre.

* * *

 **Residencia Kashiwaba**

Nori, Shirosaki y Enju estaban frente a la puerta de la casa. Llevaban como treinta segundos tocando el timbre para ver si la delegada les abría y les permitía explicarles sobre lo que "había visto", aunque Enju seguía sin entender del todo lo que había pasado.

Barasuishou o se encontraba con ellos. Enju había tomado un desvío a mitad de camino para dejar a su muñeca en la tienda antes de alcanzar a los otros dos para continuar la travesía.

─ ¡Tomoe-chan! ¡Por favor abre la puerta!─ suplica Nori por tercera vez.

─ Tal vez no hay nadie en casa. No escucho nada tras la puerta─ opina Enju.

─ Es lógico. No se puede oír nada si hacemos ruido para llamar a Kashiwaba-chan─ explica Shirosaki, como si tratara que Enju entendiera por qué tres por cuatro es igual a doce.

Nori no estaba participando en absoluto en la discusión. Le importaba mucho más Tomoe, arreglar el malentendido para que no se viera comprometida la amistad entre su hermano y ella. Seguía sin haber nadie que atendiera, y Nori empezaba a sentirse asustada por la delegada.

─ Pobre Tomoe-chan. Debe estar dolida. Voy a tener que entrar por alguna de las ventanas para poder verla─ dice ella luego de desistir de sus intentos iniciales─. Shirosaki-san, ¿puede ayudarme a subir a la habitación de Tomoe-chan? Quizá se haya quedado dormida en cuanto llegó, y por eso no atiende a nuestro llamado.

─ De acuerdo, con gusto te voy a ayudar.

Shirosaki ofrece sus hombros para que Nori pisara sobre ellos y tratara de encaramarse, eso era lo fácil, y lo difícil llega cuando el falso humano se levanta y trata que Nori no se cayera de encima suyo.

─ Ten mucho cuidado, que la tierra en este jardín es algo dura─ señala Enju.

Shirosaki asiente apenas, pero se le hacía cada vez más complicado, además que Nori también tenía serios problemas para mantenerse estable, y lo peor de todo es que aún no lograba alcanzar la ventana. Shirosaki se tambalea un poco más y se ve obligado a moverse lateralmente. Nori grita de miedo, y Enju sostiene a ambos para evitar una caída, pero la naturaleza, traidora cuando le divierte hacerlo, hace soplar viento que le empieza a levantar la falda de la chica.

─ ¡Deja de moverte tanto, Shirosaki!

─ Eso intento, Enju-sensei…

Curiosamente, el chico de apellido Yamamoto, tan famoso por intentar varias veces, sin éxito, invitar a Nori a salir, estaba pasando por allí cerca, pensando en una nueva manera para invitarla. No se imaginaba que en ese momento, a unos metros de donde estaba, se encontraba Nori en un serio apuro.

─ Umm… Sakurada-san, te invito al cine este sábado… No, ya lo intenté dos veces este mes─ el chico hablaba consigo mismo, tal y como seguro se imaginan─. Tal vez deba llevarla a una heladería… ¿pero y si tiene problemas con el azúcar o la lactosa? Vaya problema en el que estoy…─ en ese momento voltea a ver, por mera casualidad, hacia donde estaba el grupo que trataba de trepar la pared─ ¿Sakurada-san?

Ver a Nori encima de un hombre adulto, y que otro adulto intentara sostenerla por los pies, para Yamamoto, era señal de que la chica se hallaba en serias dificultades, víctima de los abusos de dos criminales muy peligroso que intentaban hacerle algo horrible. Llenándose de valor en ese momento, Yamamoto corre para salvar a Nori, y es ahí cuando el viento sopla con mayor fuerza y levanta completamente la falda de Nori, permitiendo al chico tener una vista completa del secreto que se escondía debajo.

─ ¡KYAAAAAA! Por favor no miren, chicos─ suplica Nori cuando se da cuenta de lo que le ocurre. Estaba completamente roja y parecía tener ganas de llorar─. Pero qué tragedia. Si alguien me llega a ver, entonces no podré casarme jamás.

─ Mejor preocúpate por no caer─ dice Enju, haciendo fuerza para mantener la poca estabilidad que lograban mantener Shirosaki y Nori.

Yamamoto por su parte queda instantáneamente noqueado al ver la ropa interior ajustada y muy marcada en el trasero de Nori. Había resultado demasiado para él y sus desprevenidos ojos, pero ninguno de los otros tres se dan cuenta de su presencia. Había quedado allí, tirado en el piso, con la cabeza sobre un charco de sangre que provenía de su nariz, y con ligeras convulsiones que revelaban que aún estaba vivo.

Nori logra alcanzar el marco de la ventana de la habitación de Tomoe, y entonces recurre a toda su fuerza para trepar e impulsarse hacia el interior de la habitación. Shirosaki empieza a mover sus doloridos hombros mientras se quejaba de lo engañoso que era el aspecto de la chica. Enju mira en busca de alguna señal que indicara que Nori estaba bien, pero ella no daba ninguna señal de haber encontrado nada.

─ ¡Qué raro! Tal vez fue directo a abrirnos la puerta.

─ Demonios. Pensé por un momento que los brazos se me iban a desprender. Esa chica pesa más que un camión─ se queja Laplace, aun moviendo los brazos─ ¿Qué tal le fue? ¿Encontró a Kashiwaba-chan?

─ Ni idea, pero ojalá que sí. Es muy tarde como para que ella esté paseando por allí como si nada.

Enju y Shirosaki pegan los oídos de la puerta para comprobar si Nori se aproximaba a ellos, pero sólo oían un lejano llamado. Nori estaba buscando a Tomoe en el interior de la casa. Ya Enju pensaba en la posibilidad que Tomoe ni siquiera se encontraba en casa, y que por eso ella no les había respondido en todo el tiempo que llevaban llamándola. Bien podrían decírselo a Nori, pero al parecer ya estaba al otro lado de la casa, pues no podía oír sus llamados.

─ ¿Qué tal si vamos al jardín? Allí podríamos encontrarnos con Sakurada-chan─ propone Laplace.

─ Yo también pienso lo mismo. Vamos.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo?─ los dos adultos se detienen al comprobar que Tomoe estaba justo detrás de ellos.

─ ¿Kashiwaba-chan?

─ Pensamos que habías llegado a tu casa─ dice Enju.

─ No. Primero tuve que pasar por el supermercado para comprar unas cosas que me iban a servir para hacer la cena, pues mis parientes no iban a estar en casa esta noche─ explica Tomoe, mostrando una bolsa con víveres.

─ Ya veo, eso lo explica todo─ Enju suspira un poco aliviado─. Lo que pasa es que la hermana de Sakurada-kun quería hablar contigo. Es acerca de un malentendido que hubo…

─ No se preocupen, no me molesta en absoluto─ responde Tomoe con serenidad, cosa que extraña tanto a Shirosaki como a Enju─. Sakurada-kun sabe lo que hace, y la verdad es que puso un poco triste saber que tenía ese tipo de relación con usted, Enju-sensei─ finalmente el juguetero comprende en qué consistía el malentendido─. La verdad es que a mí también me gusta Sakurada-kun, pero si él lo quiere a usted, lo único que puedo hacer es hacerme a un lado y aceptar esa relación.

─ ¿Quéee? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás tendría nada con él, si para empezar es menor de edad, y además yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta─ Tomoe abre bastante los ojos, sorprendida─. En realidad no pasó nada, si Sakurada-kun ni siquiera estaba en casa. Yo sólo estaba… estaba…

─ Enju-sensei estaba bañándose─ salva Shirosaki.

─ Exacto. Es que un auto me salpicó todo de barro y tuve que bañarme. Entonces la hermana de Sakurada-kun me ofreció ropa y me dijo que podía vestirme en la habitación de él. Eso fue todo.

La mentira de Enju había encedido una pequeña esperanza en Tomoe, a quien los ojos se le ponen bastante brillantes y se le dibuja un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Por un momento Enju y Shirosaki pensaban que Tomoe no se había tragado lo del charco de barro y el auto, y respiraron aliviados al comprobar que sí funcionó. Tomoe, nuevamente en su pose serena, se abre paso entre los dos adultos y abre la puerta sin necesidad de usar llaves, cosa que deja boquiabiertos a los dos.

─ ¿Eso no tenía seguro?

─ Pues no. Mis padres raramente se acuerdan de hacerlo, y por ello siempre tengo que hacerlo yo─ dice Tomoe como si nada, y entonces se da cuenta de algo─ ¿Quién es ese chico de allí?─ señala al inconsciente Yamamoto.

─ Ni idea. No lo conocemos─ responde con simpleza Enju.

─ Hay que ver que las nuevas generaciones están cayendo bajo─ Shirosaki niega con la cabeza, bastante decepcionado─. La edad ya no es ningún impedimento para que se pongan a beber como unos borrachos asquerosos o tengan peleas en plena calle. Mucho me temo que es cuestión de tiempo para que por aquí deambule un Brayan, un Maicol o una cosa rara por el estilo. Menos mal que tú sí eres una persona íntegra y moral, Kashiwaba-chan.

Tomoe solamente se encoje de hombros y permite el paso de Enju y Shirosaki. Al menos todo había quedado resuelto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Fin del chapter ¿algo que comentar? Se les agradece que sí comenten algo para comprobar qué tal vamos en esta interacción escritor-lectores, que siempre es importante. De verdad me gustó mucho hacer esto, y espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo.

Hasta otra


	9. Mentiras pro huelga

**Advertencia:** Capítulo listo, misión lograda. Hacer fics lo he tomado casi como una misión de vida en cuanto empecé a esbozar las primeras ideas, y por eso me parece un sueño cumplido cada vez que subo un OS o un capítulo

 **Mentiras pro huelga**

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde, y las seis Rozen Maiden ausentes no daban señal alguna de volver, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a Jun y Shinku. Ya era bastante grave si sólo Hinaichigo llevara todo ese tiempo fuera, pero todas las demás deberían haber regresado o solucionado lo que fuera que retuviera a la muñeca fresa. Shinku se pone de pie y se prepara para ir en busca de sus hermanas, pero se detiene al ver que todas regresaban al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué pasó para que tardaran tanto? ─ pregunta Shinku con reproche, cosa que no gustó mucho a las seis muñecas.

─ Es que Hinaichigo se desmayó en el baño y tuvimos que sacarla ─ inventa Kanaria con una habilidad que logró engañar a Shinku y a Jun ─. Estábamos muy débiles por el hambre y la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro, además que Nori no se encontraba en casa, por lo que tuvimos que trabajar largamente para liberarla-kashira.

Shinku estaba a punto de mofarse de aquella excusa que le parecía ridícula, pero Hinaichigo muestra también habilidad al fingir debilidad y quejarse falsamente de hambre para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Souseiseki (la alternativa era Kirakishou, así que prefirió optar por la gemela menor). Shinku no dice nada más, se sienta nuevamente y se deja llevar por el agotamiento, pues el solo hecho de levantarse era suficiente para agotarla y marearla un poco. La verdad era que las otras muñecas estaban realmente bien después del banquete que les había proporcionado Mitsu durante el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes, y antes de regresar se pusieron de acuerdo con mantener el secreto de ello y fingir que estaban acabadas por el hambre. El teatro montado había resultado ser bastante efectivo, no levantaron sospecha alguna, justo como lo esperaban.

─ Por cierto, ¿no trajeron algo de agua? Eso no está contemplado en una huelga de hambre ─ dice Jun, que parecía incapaz de levantarse de la silla.

* * *

 **Hospital**

─ ¡Siguiente número, N34! ─ gritaba Megu.

Gracias a que Megu y los ancianos habían logrado convencer a los doctores a rendirse y someterse a sus condiciones, Megu pudo convertir la triste sala de entretenimiento para ancianos en un salón de bingo y otros entretenimientos elegidos por los ancianos, y ella lo estaba pasando en grande al ver cómo los viejitos se disputaban unas fichas en apuesta jugando con unos cartones. En un principio Megu no comprendía en qué consistía ese juego tan curioso, pero pronto le pudo seguir la corriente y se ofreció para cantar los números. Era casi tan divertido como los videojuegos. Megu finalmente sentía que no le faltaba nada a su otrora incompleta existencia, con la única excepción de su querida muñeca.

─ ¡Bingo, síiiii! ─ gritaba una viejita que casi se desploma en cuanto suelta su bastón.

Otra cosa bastante interesante para Megu era la forma en que se celebraba el haber cantado bingo. Era extrañamente placentero ser el receptor de varios mensajes de frustración e insultos por haber completado el cartón primero que los demás, ya ella había pasado por aquello. Ya se había hecho muy tarde, el reloj marcaba casi la medianoche, por lo que tuvieron que dejar para otro momento los juegos, pues todos estaban ya muy agotados, incluida Megu.

─ ¡Bueno, ya es hora de dormir! ¡Agradezco el esfuerzo de todos por hacer que nuestra existencia en este manicomio fuera mucho más tolerable, y ahora finalmente somos los dueños de nuestro espacio! ¡Mañana nos encontramos nuevamente y seguiremos jugando como si no hubiese un mañana! ─ todos los ancianos aclamaron a Megu al finalizar su discurso.

Fueron casi quince minutos recogiendo mesas, cartones y llevando a su respectivo lugar las botellas que se habían traído para celebrar su victoria, pero igual eso no mermó la alegría de los ancianos, pues ahora se sentían nuevamente vivos y activos, justo igual que Megu.

* * *

 **Después**

En vista que su habitación era la más lejana de la sala de juegos en relación con sus colegas jubilados, Megu se fue de allí con paso mucho más lento para no sentirse cansada en cuanto llegara, pues su constante encierro implicaba que no estaba a tono físicamente, y tendía a agotarse rápidamente cuando caminaba aprisa o corría. Era extraño pasar por los pasillos tan tarde por la noche. Las luces seguían encendidas, y hasta parecían más centellantes por el agotamiento en sus ojos, pero todo el camino estaba solitario. No escuchaba más pasos que los suyos. Los doctores que normalmente estaban a mitad de camino no estaban. Miró por un momento por a su alrededor, y por dentro sentía una paz que no recordaba haber sentido por sí misma en toda su vida, y no era para menos, pues había salvado a todo un sector del hospital y a sí misma de la miseria en que se hundían por su condición de salud. Siempre despreció haber nacido defectuosa, pues eso significaba que nunca podría crecer al lado de otros niños, jugar a cosas propias de su edad, tener amigos, y siempre debía estar a la expectativa del momento en que finalmente moriría, pero ese momento nunca llegaba. Ya estaba cansada, y fue reconfortante que tomara una decisión al respecto.

Justo cuando llegaba al piso donde se hallaba su habitación, encuentra a un niño menor que ella, estaba muy asustado y temblaba a mitad del pasillo. La chica siente curiosidad de lo que podría haberle pasado, y entonces se le acerca para hablarle.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeñín?

─ Es que hay un monstruo andando por el hospital ─ responde el pequeño, y Megu arquea las cejas ─. Salí por un momento para ir al baño, pero entonces noté una presencia que está caminando por allí, haciendo cosas raras, y ahora me da miedo regresar solo porque creo que me está buscando.

Llena de curiosidad y emoción, Megu mira hacia el larguísimo pasillo, pero no ve ni escucha nada. En cierto modo quería darle la razón al niño, y es que el silencio ahora empezaba inquietaba un poco. Avanza un poco hasta las esquinas del camino y mira a ambos lados, pero todo seguía vacío. Entonces escucha unos pasos lejanos y algo irregulares, y entonces también se asusta. El niño parecía que quería llorar, se esconde tras Megu y se sostiene de su camisa.

─ ¿Qué fue eso?

─ Tranquilo, que aún no pasa nada ─ trata de calmar Megu, aunque ella misma empezaba a temblar un poco ─. De seguro se trata de alguien más que también quiere ir al baño. Mejor vamos a tu habitación, que no son horas de estar fuera.

El niño asiente y toma de la mano a Megu para juntos caminar a lo largo de los pasillos. Megu de vez en cuando le pregunta al niño dónde estaba su habitación, y el niño siempre le señalaba la dirección a tomar, aunque Megu piensa que las respuestas del niño eran más bien aleatorias, principalmente porque en algunas ocasiones ve las mismas puertas de habitaciones, e incluso reconoce el consultorio de dermatología en cuatro ocasiones.

─ ¿Estás seguro de qué sabes dónde está tu habitación? ─ pregunta Megu ya cansada, pues tenía más de media hora dando vueltas con el niño.

─ En realidad no. Me internaron esta tarde porque me dolía la barriga ─ Megu miraba sorprendida al niño, pues aquello significaba que habían estado dando vueltas sin razón por todo el piso ─. Extraño a mi onee-chan, ella se había quedado dormida en la habitación y no le dije cuando salí, y ahora estoy perdido.

─ ¿No recuerdas el número de la habitación de casualidad? ─ pregunta Megu tratando de hallar una pequeña esperanza.

─ Yo no sabía que las habitaciones tenían números ─ y ahí se fueron las esperanzas de la chica.

Las opciones se habían cerrado completamente. Megu no podía ya fiarse de la orientación del niño si este no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba parado, y tampoco podía llamar y abrir puerta por puerta, pues eso le tomaría toda la madrugada y le valdría no pocos regaños de parte de los demás pacientes. No tenía de otra, toma nuevamente la mano del niño y se decide a llevarle para que durmiera con ella en su habitación, y entonces escucha nuevamente unos pasos irregulares y escalofriantes.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? ─ pregunta Megu mucho más asustada que antes.

La chica retrocede un par de pasos, y entonces siente algo extraño en la planta del pie, mira abajo y encuentra que el pequeño se había mojado del susto.

─ ¿No dijiste que habías ido al baño?

─ Lo intenté, pero ya me había perdido.

Megu no podía creerse que pudiera pasar tan rápido del mejor día de su vida desde que conoció a Suigintou, a tener que pasar miedo con un niño que no conocía, en medio de pasillos que parecían nunca acabar, y encima con la posibilidad de una presencia andando por allí, no muy lejos de ellos.

No tenía sentido esperar a que algo más ocurriera, continúan ambos el camino hasta que llegan a la habitación, y Megu se alarma al comprobar que ya estaba pasada la una de la madrugada, y aún tenía que limpiarse el pie mojado. Le da uno de sus propios pijamas al niño para que se cambiara y procede a limpiar la cama para que estuviera apta para dormir, pues había dejado allí casi todos los juegos que había probado por la tarde.

Una vez que todo estuviera hecho, ambos jóvenes se acuestan juntos para dormir. Era una suerte que la cama fuese lo bastante amplia para permitir ello, y así Megu no estaría muy incómoda, mientras que el niño se duerme en el acto. Era comprensible, ya era muy tarde y seguramente estaba cansado, justo igual que Megu. Estaba lista para dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños, descansar de aquel día tan animado como agotador, y despertar por la mañana para seguir disfrutando de todas las cosas que había conseguido gracias a su obstinación y perseverancia… o al menos así pensaba hasta que escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta.

─ No puede ser ¿Es que no quieren que yo duerma?

Quien fuera que se tratase, no paraba de tocar la puerta, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Megu se levanta nuevamente y mueve el interruptor de la luz, pero esta no se enciende. Era extraño. Ignorando por un momento aquellos molestos toques, revisa por la ventana y nota que se había ido la luz en la mayor parte del hospital. Algo andaba mal, muy mal. Con cautela se dirige a la puerta y abre para atender a quien tocaba, y ante ella aparece una enorme, peluda y grotesca sombra, la cual empieza a acercarse arrastrando los pies de manera irregular, y Megu reconoce en ellos los misteriosos pasos que el niño y ella habían escuchado.

─ ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

El niño se levanta de golpe de la cama, asustado por el alarido de terror de Megu, y la sombra misteriosa retrocede un poco. Ambos jóvenes corren hasta la pared más alejada de la habitación y se abrazan muy asustados. Megu empieza a rezar internamente para que se apareciera Suigintou y la ayudara, o esa criatura podría hacer algo que no estaba dentro de lo que ella esperaba antes de morir.

─ ¡Yuuichi! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ─ grita la sombra con voz de una chica, cosa que sorprende a ambos menores.

─ Esa voz es de… ¿onee-chan?

─ ¡La próxima vez que salgas por ahí procura avisar! ─ la luz regresa y es revelada la imagen de una chica de dieciocho años con el cabello totalmente alborotado y con un yeso en un pie ─ No sé por qué papá y mamá me dejaron aquí, justo cuando me dijeron que podía volver a casa, y encima tengo que cuidarte porque no puedes estarte quieto ─ la chica mayor voltea a ver a Megu y le hace una pronunciada reverencia ─. Me disculpo por todas las molestias que le ha causado mi hermano menor. Es muy inquieto y se pierde con mucha facilidad.

Megu no dice nada, sólo se quedaba mirando a la otra chica cuando toma de la mano al niño y se lo lleva en medio de regaños. Ese momento fue bastante raro, y el día ahora sí le había dado todas las emociones que esperaba sentir en una vida. Tuvo ella misma que cerrar la puerta y apaga las luces para acostarse nuevamente, pero siente una extraña humedad en su cama.

─ Demonios. Ese niño se volvió a orinar, y encima se llevó mi pijama… y sigo sin saber a qué habitación se fue. Vaya noche la que estoy teniendo.

* * *

 **Campo N al día siguiente**

Nuevamente había una congregación importante de juguetes alrededor de la huelga, incluyendo a algunos que llevaban cámaras de televisión. A las Rozen Maiden (excepto Kanaria, pues así podía seguir haciendo publicidad) no les hacía ninguna gracia aparecer ante las pantallas, y Jun nuevamente fingía dormir, aunque los quejidos que emitía cada vez que le gruñía el estómago lo delataban.

Shinku estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en si Laplace se habrá dado cuenta de lo popular que se había hecho la huelga. Seguramente ya estaba en camino para tratar de negociar, llegar a algún término que las muñecas no dudarían en hacer favorable. El gran problema para Shinku era que sus ensoñaciones sobre ese panorama encarnaban para ese mismo momento, en vez de pensar como antes en una solución de un par de días o al menos en unas cuantas horas. Hinaichigo no estaba chillando de hambre como lo hacía el día anterior, pero eso no despertaba ninguna suspicacia de parte de Shinku y Jun, quienes creían que simplemente se había cansado de quejarse.

Por si las desgracias para ambos no fuesen suficientes, aparece una muñeca que se abre paso entre la multitud para vender papas fritas. Las demás muñecas fingieron cabrearse por ello para mantener las apariencias, y desde luego fue Shinku la primera en levantarse para echar de allí a esa muñeca tan impertinente, pero ella era apenas la primera de una larga lista de juguetes que vieron en la huelga una gran oportunidad para hacer negocio vendiendo comida.

─ ¿Pero qué significa esto? Ese conejo desgraciado debe estar detrás de todo-desu ─ gruñe Suiseiseki al ver a un nuevo juguete montando un puesto de perros calientes.

El olor que empieza a apoderarse del lugar, producto de todos los comestibles que estaban siendo vendidos, habían reabierto el hambre en las muñecas que se habían saltado la huelga, y nuevamente empezaban a sentirse furiosas, pues veían esas ventas como una burla hacia ellas y la desgracia que tenían que vivir en esa huelga. Jun es el primero que acaba levantándose y ahuyenta a gritos a toda la multitud para que dejaran de hacer esas cosas, pues no hacían sino hacer más angustiante su hambre.

─ Miren esto, el humano defendiendo nuestros torturados estómagos. Se nota que es muy sacrificado ─ se burla Suigintou fingiendo admiración.

─ Ya sabía yo que ese chibi-ningen se preocupaba de vez en cuando por alguien que no sea él mismo-desu.

Shinku en cambio agradecía sinceramente que Jun corriera a los inoportunos, pues también ella se sentía torturada con ese panorama tan horroroso a su parecer. Eso sirvió para que el grupo de juguetes congregados se redujera considerablemente, cosa que agradó también a las muñecas, aunque Kanaria igual se sentía satisfecha al haber promocionado la tienda de su humana.

Souseiseki y Kanaria miran con disimulo el reloj de Jun antes que este se volviera a sentar, y comprueban que ya eran las doce del mediodía, hora en la que, según habían acordado el día anterior, irían nuevamente a la casa de Mitsu para comer nuevamente, y es que la humana las había invitado con sumo cariño. Con un gesto, ambas muñecas pasan el mensaje hasta que las seis traicioneras estaban enteradas que ya era hora. Era momento de repetir el disimulo.

─ Oww… Hina tiene que ir al baño otra vez-nano ─ dice Hinaichigo con voz falsamente debilitada y sosteniéndose el estómago.

─ Y nosotras vamos a acompañarla ─ salta Suiseiseki, también fingiendo debilitamiento ─. Será un problema si chibi-ichigo se vuelve a quedar inconsciente y encerrada en el baño, así que mejor la seguimos y le damos una mano-desu.

Shinku y Jun no mostraron mucho interés ni tampoco se opusieron a aquello, así que las seis muñecas aprovecharon que tenían la guardia baja para irse lo más rápido posible. Ya habían superado la etapa de hambre y no querían volver a pasar por allí. En resumen, Shinku y Jun podían irse al demonio desde el punto de vista de las demás.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Listo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta función escrita. A seguir escribiendo, pues todavía me falta mucho por hacer, y sé que muchos de ustedes aún tienen cosas por leer.

Hasta otra


	10. Descubriendo la mentira

**Advertencia:** Aún sigo sin tener la posibilidad de leer el manga de Rozen Maiden Zero, cosa que me pone bastante mal, pero igual sé que debo perseverar, y mientras tanto les dejo el capítulo para que lo disfruten.

 **Descubriendo la mentira**

Nori ya había terminado de desayunar cuando pone la tele para ver cómo le iban a su hermano y las muñecas, pues en todo momento le preocupaba que la huelga de hambre pudiera resultar dañina para alguno, sino todos. Alguien toca el timbre y Nori va a atender la puerta, y nuevamente resultaron ser Enju, Shirosaki y Barasuishou. Nori les da la bienvenida y les invita a tomar asiento mientras ella saca unas galletas del horno. Los tres recién llegados se dedican a ver la tele, también para comprobar el progreso de la huelga, y se extrañan mucho al ver que la única muñeca presente en dicha huelga es Shinku.

─ ¿Qué pasó con las otras muñecas? Qué raro ─ se extraña Shirosaki tomándose el mentón.

─ A lo mejor fueron al baño ─ sugiere Enju.

─ Enju-sensei, las muñecas no tienen ese tipo de necesidades fisiológicas. Eso es exclusivo para los humanos ─ dice Shirosaki, para sorpresa del juguetero.

─ ¿En serio? Pero si Barasuishou siempre dice que tiene que ir al baño cada vez que me ve cambiarme de ropa ─ Shirosaki y Nori prefieren no responder al señalamiento de Enju, y Barasuishou se pone roja a más no poder.

En vista que ese misterio iba a seguir sin ser resuelto, Enju vuelve su vista al televisor y disfruta de las galletas de Nori. La humana por su parte aprovecha su facilidad para acercarse a Barasuishou para empezar a contarle el cuento de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ , y Barasuishou ponía mayor atención del que pretendía en un principio. Laplace empieza a preocuparse cuando ve a una muñeca de aspecto alemán y vestida en un estilo parecido a las Rozen Maiden, acercándose a Shinku y Jun con un micrófono.

─ ¿Qué carajo…? Se supone que les dije que no se acercaran ─ suelta Shirosaki sin darse cuenta, y Enju, Nori y Barasuishou lo escuchan perfectamente.

─ ¿Que no se acercaran a qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ pregunta Enju con suspicacia.

Shirosaki empieza a tartamudear y no encuentra la manera de responder a la interrogante, cosa que extraña mucho a los demás. Nori mira nuevamente el televisor y se pregunta mentalmente si se trataba de aquella muñeca que se acercaba a Shinku.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Megu se había levantado y preparado temprano para asistir a los ancianos en las actividades recreativas del día, las cuales todavía tenían que ser decididas. Aún sentía el tremendo agotamiento producido por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, por lo que una parte de ella prefería regresarse a la cama para dormir un poco más, pero su nuevo sentido del deber no se lo permitía. Le había tomado cerca de una hora limpiar su cama esa madrugada, y hasta ahora no logró recuperar el pijama que había prestado a aquel niño, pero eso último no era importante en ese momento. Ya se encontraba en el segundo piso cuando encuentra a unos doctores hablando en susurros entre sí, y de inmediato comprende que aquello que debían estar hablando no podía ser bueno, al menos no para ella.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? ─ interviene ella, asustando un poco a los médicos.

─ ¡Oh, nos asustaste! ─ responde un doctor bastante despeinado y con una barba que llegaba a la altura del pecho ─ S-sólo hablábamos de un paciente que se nos acaba de morir y… bueno, ya sabes que es difícil actuar cuando algo así pasa.

Megu decide no dar mayor importancia al asunto y continúa con su camino, mientras los médicos empiezan a sonreír con maldad. Habían engañado a Megu, y pronto llegaría la persona indicada para detenerla de sus intentos por revolucionar el hospital.

Megu sigue bajando hasta que llega a la zona geriátrica, y como era de esperar, es bien recibida por los viejitos y la ayudan a organizar las actividades del día. Lo primero que tocaba era una serie de competencias deportivas que duran hasta dos horas, en las cuales los ancianos se divierten en grande, incluso ignorando sus limitaciones físicas, lo que significó no pocas lesiones en las competencias de carreras y similares fuera del edificio hospitalario, pero igual se divertían en grande. Megu se sentía realmente bien haciendo algo importante, le estaba gustando el trabajo que tenía, pero al mediodía llegan los médicos en grupo, todos ellos con un aspecto bastante serio.

─ ¡Kakizaki Megu! ─ llama un doctor con lentes de montura de carey y con barba mal afeitada ─ En vista que estás presentando una conducta muy irregular para el reglamento del hospital, y de la imposibilidad de que podamos mantener el orden a causa de tu presencia, hemos decidido llamar y traer a la única persona que puede ayudarnos a solucionar esta situación tan caótica a la que nos llevaste.

Megu y los ancianos observan cómo los doctores abrían paso para permitir que entrara en escena un hombre que la chica conocía perfectamente, y eso era lo que le hacía despreciarle tanto.

─ Megu, no me imaginaba que pudieras poner de cabeza este hospital tan prestigioso. Lamentablemente voy a tener que llevarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar más adecuado para que puedas comportarte como se debe, así que puedes empezar a despedirte.

─ Tú… papá…

* * *

 **Campo N**

Shinku y Jun ven cómo se acercaba una muñeca bastante parecida a Shinku, aunque de corte alemán, e incluso iba vestida de forma parecida a las Rozen Maiden. Ambos se interesan por saber de dónde venía esa muñeca, pues nunca la habían visto, y su aspecto era realmente curioso.

─ Buenos días, mi nombre es Clarise ─ dice la muñeca con el micrófono ─, vengo de parte del canal Laplace TV para hacerles una breve entrevista para que las Rozen Maiden nos expliquen por qué han decidido no participar más en el juego de Alice, aunque veo que las demás doncellas no se encuentran.

─ ¿Qué habías dicho? ─ dice Shinku completamente sorprendida.

─ Que quería averiguar la razón por la que las Rozen Maiden…

─ No, no me refiero a eso ─ Shinku se levanta de su asiento, ignorando el mareo y el hambre que la acosaban ─. Tú dijiste que vienes de parte de un canal llamado Laplace TV ¿Qué clase de canal es ese?

─ Oh, ¿no lo saben? ─ ni Shinku ni Jun responden ni hacen ningún gesto ─ Laplace TV es el canal de televisión y patrocinador oficial del juego de Alice. Hemos estado sintonizando todas y cada una de sus batallas desde que empezaron hace siglos. Pensábamos que ustedes ya sabían de nosotros.

─ No, de hecho, es la primera vez que escucho del tal Laplace TV ─ Shinku sentía una llama encenderse dentro de ella, una llama de furia ─. Por el nombre que ustedes tienen, supongo que el dueño de ese canal es Laplace no Ma ¿o me equivoco?

─ Por supuesto, nuestro canal fue creado por Laplace-sama ─ Jun también empieza a sentir una amarga rabia encenderse dentro de él ─. Él nos dio la misión de transmitir cada una de sus batallas, y desde entonces ustedes han estado apareciendo en televisión en varios campos N donde son bastante populares. El juego de Alice es uno de nuestros programas con mejor rating, nadie se lo pierde por nada del mundo. Tendrían que ver cómo enloquece el público cuando ven la batalla de Shinku contra Suigintou, nunca falla para obtener audiencia los fines de semana…

Shinku y Jun no estaban prestando atención a lo que decía aquella muñeca llamada Clarise, la noticia les había impactado demasiado como para tomarlo con normalidad. Todo ese tiempo las peleas por el juego de Alice había sido un simple espectáculo. Todas las veces que Shinku peleó y arriesgó su vida tratando de disputar la posesión de las Rosas Místicas, Laplace lo tomaba como si fueran simples partidos de fútbol o peleas de boxeo, y encima ninguna de las muñecas sabía de aquello. El juego de Alice no era, a fin de cuentas, más que un número de actuación circense, y Laplace había tratado a todas las Rozen Maiden como sus payasos en todo ese tiempo.

─ Ese miserable de Laplace. Me las pagará muy caras ─ Shinku despedía un aura realmente aterradora, pero ni Clarise ni Jun lo notaban ─. Clarise, necesito que me confirmes una duda que tengo.

─ ¿Y luego podré hacerles una entrevista a las siete doncellas?

─ Puedes darlo por hecho.

─ Entonces dime ─ dice Clarise con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué intenta hacer Laplace con la restricción de los campos N que otou-sama, es decir Rozen, nos había dejado a nosotras?

─ ¿Restricción? Yo no he oído nada de ninguna restricción ─ Shinku y Jun estaban contrariados por la respuesta de Clarise ─. Laplace-sama nos dijo que la próxima temporada del juego de Alice iba a desarrollarse en nuevas zonas y en nuevos campos N, y que los campos N habituales ya no se usarían más para las batallas, al menos por un tiempo.

Esa fue la gota que había colmado el vaso. Laplace en realidad jamás pensó en devolver los campos N, sino que quería obligar a las Rozen Maiden a abandonar sus hogares dimensionales para llevar las pelas a otro lado, y lo del pago no era más que una fachada preparada para justificar su artimaña. Shinku se jura internamente que Laplace no iba a seguir vivo mucho más tiempo, especialmente en cuanto le cuente a las demás lo que sabía.

─ Jun, tenemos que buscar a Suigintou y las otras. Esta huelga de hambre se levanta.

Jun se pone muy contento y trata de brincar para celebrar, pero el hambre se lo impide. Shinku se va de allí, rumbo a un espejo cercano que sabía habían usado las demás para "ir al baño".

─ Ehh, ya volvemos, vamos a buscar a las otras Rozen Maiden para que le concedan esa entrevista ─ dice Jun para no dejar así nomás a Clarise, y luego va tras Shinku.

El espejo conservaba el registro del lugar al que habían ido las demás, y Shinnku no duda en abrir el portal para atravesarlo, esperando salir de la habitación del espejo en la casa de su médium, pero lo que vería la sorprendería.

* * *

 **Residencia Kusabue**

Las Rozen Maiden estaban a mitad de un nuevo festín a escondidas, y Mitsu les había servido, un par de minutos antes, un vaso grande de jugo de zanahoria con naranja, y entonces aparecen Shinku y Jun, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

─ Todas, escuchen la noticia que les traigo. Laplace en realidad estaba controlando el juego de Alice todo este tiempo, y en realidad no quiere devolvernos nuestros… ¿qué están haciendo?

Las seis muñecas se quedan con la boca abierta, sabiéndose descubiertas. Jun tenía un hilo de baba escurriéndose de la comisura de su boca, pero a la vez estaba muy molesto, pues las muñecas estaban todo el tiempo comiendo a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto? ─ pregunta Jun empezando a alterarse ─ Estuve allá, en esa huelga, sometido a un hambre que no me concierne en absoluto, mientras que ustedes… ustedes… son unas hijas de… de… ¿eso es hígado? ─ dice señalando lo que comía Kirakishou.

─ Sí lo es ─ responde la finlandesa como si nada.

─ Abran paso, que me muero de hambre ─ Jun toma un poco de hígado del plato central desde donde Mitsu lo tenía y da fin a su terrible hambre.

La única que todavía no se unía al festín era Shinku, pues todavía seguía enojada por la traición de parte de sus hermanas, aunque estas podían notarlo sin que ella dijese nada. Afortunadamente, Mitsu había ido un momento al baño para lavarse la cara porque se había salpicado sin querer de salsa, así que ella no estaba presenciando esa escena tan tensa.

─ En serio me decepciona esta deslealtad de parte de ustedes ─ empieza Shinku cruzada de brazos, y las demás muñecas dejan por un momento de comer ─. Todo lo que quería era demostrar a ese miserable y traicionero conejo que juntas éramos mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de las artimañas que él se pudiera inventar. Me interesaba la defensa del honor de las Rozen Maiden, pero resulta que ni en ustedes se puede confiar cuando se trata de eso ─ esas palabras de la inglesa representaban un golpe directo para las muñecas, pero no dicen nada ─. Ya ni siquiera era por el juego de Alice, sino por nuestro honor como muñecas creadas por otou-sama. Me han decepcionado, y pensar que finalmente he descubierto un horrible secreto acerca de Laplace no Ma.

─ Shinku, pero es que ya nosotras lo habíamos descubierto, y por eso preferimos no estar más en la huelga, pero nos sentíamos muy débiles para ir, sobre todo Hinaichigo, así que comimos por adelantado ─ miente Kanaria en un desesperado intento por mantener la fachada del grupo ─. Ya nosotras sabíamos que… que… que Laplace no nos iba a devolver nuestros campos N, y que ese bicho estaba haciendo dinero a costa de nuestras peleas-kashira.

─ ¿De verdad lo sabían desde antes? ─ dice Shinku con sorpresa, pues eso era exactamente lo que quería informar a sus hermanas, y estas asienten algo dudosas ─ Ya veo, y yo pensaba que ustedes eran unas sinvergüenzas que sólo se saltaban la huelga. Vuelvo en un momento, debo traer mi taza de té para poder comer, pues la huelga ya no sigue más.

Una vez que Shinku desaparece del comedor y pasaran cinco segundos más, las demás muñecas miran fijamente a Kanaria, pues no esperaban que esta vez sus trucos funcionaran. Había sido una mentira demasiado precisa como para ser un mero invento al azar.

─ ¡Kanaria! Yo no sabía que habías desarrollado poderes psíquicos ─ empieza Suiseiseki dejando su puré momentáneamente ─. Seguro son esos sombreros raros que tu humana te hace poner siempre-desu.

─ No es eso ─ dice Kanaria muy divertida por la atención recibida ─. Es Jun, él me lo acaba de decir-kashira.

En ese momento, Jun saca de debajo de la mesa una servilleta que tenía unas notas escritas con salsa, y las otras muñecas se sorprenden, aunque al mismo tiempo querían reír por lo ingenioso que había sido el truco.

─ Por ahora disfrutemos de la comida. Es mejor que Shinku coma tranquila en vez que se ponga a regañarlas a todas, pues eso no es cómodo ─ dice Jun tranquilamente antes de atacar un ala de pavo que se encontraba a su alcance.

Todas las muñecas estaban de acuerdo en que Jun tenía razón, así que continuaron comiendo hasta que llega Shinku y le abren espacio para que también se sentara a comer junto con Hinaichigo. Mitsu llega un par de minutos después y, al darse cuenta de la llegada de Jun y Shinku, va en busca de dos sillas más y les sirve unos buenos platos de espaguetis. Jun sentía que había llegado al paraíso, nada podía ser mejor que comer así después de pasar tanta hambre.

─ Por cierto ─ dice el chico ─, creo que nos hemos olvidado de algo.

─ ¿Tú crees, Jun? ─ pregunta Shinku alzando una ceja.

─ Sí, pero no recuerdo qué.

* * *

 **Campo N**

Clarise aguardaba sentada sobre la maleta de Suigintou, jugando un poco con su micrófono para entretenerse, mientras que el juguete que hacía de camarógrafo estaba cerca de ella, también esperando.

─ ¿No crees que se están tardando mucho las Rozen Maiden? ─ opina el camarógrafo.

─ Tranquilo. Prometieron que nos concederían la entrevista, y nos quedaremos aquí para esperarlas ─ dice Clarise en un arranque de inocencia que casi hacía reír al camarógrafo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Algo qué opinar sobre lo recién leído? Supongo que tendrán algo que decir, y espero que sea bueno :p. Bueno, por ahora los dejo, pero sabrán de mí pronto, ya lo verán.

Hasta otra


	11. En busca del villano

**Advertencia:** Saludos, lectores. Es momento de leer un nuevo capítulo de este fic que no sé cómo me pudo haber salido, o sí lo sé, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles XD

 **En busca del villano**

Megu estaba completamente anonadada al ver que frente a ella se encontraba su padre, la persona que, a su parecer, era la más despreciable que haya existido jamás. Los ancianos no sabían qué le estaba ocurriendo a la chica, pero podían adivinar que no podía tratarse de nada bueno si Megu no se lo tomaba nada bien.

─ Será mejor que nos vayamos, así que despídete y ven conmigo. Ya no puedes estar aquí ─ exige el señor Kakizaki con autoridad.

─ Olvídalo, papá ─ dice Megu con voz muy baja, pero perfectamente audible para todos ─. Finalmente encuentro sentido a esta vida tan miserable que me has procurado ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya de aquí justo ahora? ¿Acaso me piensas encerrar otra vez en una habitación solitaria donde lo único que puedo hacer es esperar la muerte? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

Los doctores parecían bastante complacidos por la presencia del señor Kakizaki, tenían en él su fe por que Megu se fuera de allí y dejara de estimular a los viejos a hacer lo que quisieran, y sabían que ese hombre haría todo lo necesario para cumplirles. Los ancianos se apertrechan alrededor de Megu, formando un escudo viviente, como si intentaran prevenir que aquel hombre le hiciera algún daño, pero ya el solo hecho de verlo alteraba a Megu.

─ Ven conmigo, Megu. No causes más problemas a la gente que trabaja…

─ ¡No, de aquí no me iré nunca! ─ responde Megu, obviamente retando la autoridad de su padre ─ De aquí no me sacas, te lo puedo asegurar.

Los médicos veían con indignación la actitud de Megu y los ancianos, y desde atrás animaban al padre de Megu a que se esforzara por llevarse a su hija de allí. Megu no se movía de su lugar, permitía que sus nuevos amigos le dieran su apoyo y protección, y disfrutaba ver cómo su postura tornaba nervioso a su padre.

─ Vamos, Megu. No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son…

─ Olvídalo. Esta gente es mi familia ahora, y de aquí no me saca nadie, y quieres sacarme, te reto a que lo intentes.

El señor Kakizaki traga grueso en cuanto ve a algunos ancianos rechinar los dientes o tronar los nudillos de manera amenazante. Los médicos veían aquella posición de los ancianos como una burla, pues los subestimaban y pensaban que no podrían hacer nada sin quebrarse algún hueso.

─ ¡Vamos, señor Kakizaki, que ellos no hacen nada! ─ cizañaba el doctor que estaba al frente.

El señor Kakizaki da unos cuantos pasos al frente, cosa que en respuesta hacen también un par de ancianos, haciendo que él volviera a retroceder.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, señor Kakizaki? ─ interroga otro doctor.

─ Es que soy pacifista. No me gusta usar la fuerza ─ se excusa el señor Kakizaki tratando de mantenerse digno.

A Megu le hacía gracia que su padre titubeara para llevarla de allí, y le hacía aún más gracia que los médicos se sintieran frustrados ante el fallo de su intento.

─ ¡No se deje intimidar por esos vejestorios! Usted sólo tiene que llevarse a esa mocosa para que no amotine más a los pacientes ─ exige un tercer doctor perdiendo la paciencia ─. Ya estamos cansado de que estos viejos tontos crean que son unos muchachos para hacer lo que les da la gana, en vez de quedarse sentados en su lugar bebiendo té y esperando los tratamientos que les proporcionamos, como debe ser.

─ ¡Ofensa! ¡Ofensa! ─ empieza a gritar uno de los viejos, para pronto ser emulado por gran parte del grupo.

El señor Kakizaki retrocede más ante los gritos de los ancianos, además que parecía haber olvidado que tenía que llevarse a su hija. La horda de viejos pronto se altera lo bastante como para abalanzarse hacia el grupo de médicos, y estos se preparan a correr cuando los ven acercase, sin darse cuenta que Megu se había quedado atrás, a merced de su padre.

─ Bien, en vista que esta vez no más interferencias ─ dice el señor Kakizaki con cierto alivio ─, te ordeno que vengas conmigo.

─ No ─ fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

─ No te hagas la dura, que esto lo hago por tu bien.

─ ¿Cuál bien? Ya te dije que me siento bastante bien aquí. Estás aquí sólo porque soy una molestia para los doctores…

─ Te lo ordeno, Megu ─ el padre de la chica se muestra tan autoritario como le era posible, pero ella seguía firme en su postura ─, tienes cinco segundos para venirte conmigo, o me obligarás a perder la paciencia.

─ Haz lo que quieras ─ Megu da media vuelta y se regresa a su habitación, en vista que las actividades quedaron arruinadas.

─ Uno… dos… tres…

Para Megu era de burla que su padre se pusiera a contar mientras la seguía. En ese momento consideraba que, si bien era importante su resistencia a las órdenes de su padre, iba a pasar por un prolongado fastidio que quizá tome todo el día.

─ Ya dije que no me voy contigo…

─… cinco… seis… siete…

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Shirosaki se preparaba para irse de allí por su cuenta, mientras que Enju, Barasuishou y Nori desfrutaban de las galletas con mermelada. Laplace no había explicado las razones para irse.

─ Shirosaki, ¿qué te pasa? ─ pregunta Enju antes de dar un mordisco a la enésima galleta.

─ B-bueno… es que debo ir a la tienda a… ¡oh es verdad! Tengo que llevar las cuentas de las ventas del día de ayer, que se me olvidó llevarlas…

─ ¡Serás zopenco! ─ Enju se levanta hecho una fiera y se acerca al falso humano ─ ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que nunca debemos irnos de la tienda sin antes llevar las cuentas de las ventas! ¿Qué pasa si alguien se lleva más de lo que paga? Por esa razón yo soy el jefe de la tienda, y parece que también voy a tener que llevar las cuentas.

A Shirosaki no le agradaba en absoluto tener que aguantar los regaños de Enju, pero consideraba aquello como necesario si quería huir de allí lo más rápido posible, pues si Clarise les revelaba su identidad y procedencia a las Rozen Maiden, no solo el negocio que había hecho a partir del juego de Alice se arruinaría para siempre, sino que su vida podría correr peligro si era capturado en esa casa. Barasuishou estaba tan a gusto con los postres de Nori que ni le pasó por la cabeza acompañar a Enju y Laplace a la tienda, así que se quedó mientras ellos se iban. A Nori le preocupaba que Enju tuviera problemas con su tienda, y por otro lado le gustaba el tener que contar con la presencia de Barasuishou para ayudarla en lo próximo que iba a hacer.

─ Vuelvo en media hora. Pórtate bien con nuestra amiga, Barasuishou ─ dice Enju antes de cerrar la puerta.

─ Entendido, otou-sama.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Nori se come la última galleta que quedaba y va a la cocina para comprobar si tenía lo necesario para hacer otros postres, y encuentra justo lo que esperaba encontrar, cosa que la hace sonreír ampliamente.

─ Barasuishou-chan, ¿quieres hacer un pastel de fresa conmigo?

─ Te ayudo ─ responde Barasuishou con simpleza.

Y así, Nori se pone a trabajar junto con Barasuishou haciendo de su asistente. A fin de hacer más animado el proceso de elaboración del pastel, Nori pone música que ponía un toque de diversión al proceso, y la misma Barasuishou muestra su agrado por el tema.

─ No sabía que te gustaba la música de ALI PROJECT, Barasuishou-chan.

─ Yo tampoco conocía su música, y es justo ahora que lo conozco ─ responde Barasuishou fracasando en su intento de dejar de moverse al son de la música.

Nori también baila mientras hacía el pastel, y de vez en cuando ella y Barasuishou hacían una pausa en la elaboración para dar unas cuantas vueltas en su baile. Ambas se divertían en grande, ya ni les importaba lo que podrían ver en la televisión.

* * *

 **Campo N**

Luego del banquete ofrecido por Micchan y de un sobrio agradecimiento, Jun y las Rozen Maiden se reúnen nuevamente con Clarise y su camarógrafo y se sentaron para conceder una entrevista como si nada, aunque la verdadera intención consistía en descubrir qué tan metido estaba Laplace en ese asunto, así como también entender qué tanto del juego de Alice había sido manipulado por aquel conejo.

─ Oh, lamento mucho el nerviosismo que tengo, pero es que es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de siete luminarias como ustedes ─ dice Clarise luego que se le cayera accidentalmente el micrófono ─. Me alegra mucho estar aquí, junto a ustedes. Laplace-sama nos había dicho que no teníamos que meternos directamente en sus peleas, pues podríamos interrumpirlas.

─ Eso explica perfectamente el por qué nunca había escuchado de ustedes ─ dice Suigintou con seriedad ─. Entonces el juego de Alice es en realidad un evento para el entretenimiento por televisión. Yo siempre pensé que se trataba de algo mucho más serio…

─ Como sea, supongo que entonces no nos hace falta estar aquí-desu ─ opina Suiseiseki cruzándose de brazos ─. Es mucho mejor que vayamos a buscar a ese conejo mañoso y que nos responda él mismo unas cuantas preguntas-desu.

─ Qué alivio. Eso significa que puedo volver a mi habitación ─ suspira Jun.

Ya habiendo terminado con esa entrevista, Clarise hace una reverencia tan pronunciada que casi se cae de boca contra el suelo (Hinaichigo por precaución tenía preparadas sus enredaderas para ayudar a la extraña), y luego se va junto con su camarógrafo. Era el momento de regresar al mundo humano, tenían que planear todos juntos sus movimientos para descubrir el paradero de Laplace, y curiosamente tenían idea de a quién buscar para empezar la venganza.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

Nori y Barasuishou se encontraban lavando la loza mientras esperaban que el pastel se cocinara, y la música de ALI PROJECT continuaba su curso. Barasuishou lo había pasado realmente bien, aunque internamente esperaba que Enju no tuviera mayores problemas estando al lado de Laplace. Nori no lo sabía, pero Barasuishou sí sabía quién era realmente aquel conejo, y sabía que la actitud que había adoptado no era común en él, de hecho, Barasuishou pensaba que lo de las cuentas era una excusa, pero no podía ir a ayudar a su creador, tenía que obedecerle y quedarse con Nori hasta que tenga nuevas noticias.

─ ¿Quieres hacer algo más en cuanto terminemos con esto? ─ pregunta Nori con una sonrisa.

─ Puede ser cualquier cosa que quieras. No soy muy selectiva ─ responde Barasuishou.

En vista de la respuesta de la muñeca, Nori tiene la idea de llevarla a la habitación de Jun para enseñarles los materiales de costurero que él tenía guardado (Jun pensaba que los tenía ocultos, pero para Nori era pan comido encontrarlo), y empiezan a improvisar bordados. Barasuishou muestra una habilidad inusitada para Nori, lo cual la tiene completamente admirada.

─ ¡Eres genial, Barasuishou-chan! No sabía que eras una costurera tan buena.

─ Es que a veces ayudo a otou-sama a hacer sus muñecas. No se trata de nada especial ─ dice Barasuishou un poco apenada.

─ Oh, vamos, no seas tan modesta. Sólo he visto mejores bordados en los hechos por Jun-kun, y él tiene un talento innato que te sorprendería. Tú en cambio, con tu esfuerzo y tu apoyo a Enju-sensei, has desarrollado una técnica sencillamente maravillosa. Sin duda Enju-sensei tiene garantizados muchos hermosos vestidos mientras estés a su lado.

Barasuishou no evita sentirse halagada por las palabras de Nori, e incluso se ve a sí misma ayudando a Enju a hacer muchas muñecas, y que Enju siempre la esté felicitando por su invaluable colaboración, y que incluso la abrace todo el tiempo mientras le dice lo maravillosa que es ante sus ojos (vamos, lo que acostumbran cuando están en la tienda sin clientela), y eso inspira a Barasuishou a continuar con el bordado junto con Nori, hasta que Jun y las Rozen Maiden irrumpen sin previo aviso en la habitación (recordemos que es la habitación de Jun, así que no cuenta como descortesía ni invasión del espacio ajeno). Por unos cuantos segundos el tiempo se detiene, y ahí estaban Barasuishou y las Rozen Maiden, mirándose fijamente.

─ ¡Es Barasuishou! ¡Detengámosla! ─ da la alarma Souseiseki.

Antes que Nori y Jun se dieran cuenta, las siete Rozen Maiden le caen encima a Barasuishou y la inmovilizan al usar las enredaderas de Hinaichigo para atarla de manos y pies. Nori estaba totalmente contrariada por la actitud de las muñecas, pues no sabía l verdadera relación que había entre ellas.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué capturan de esa manera a Barasuishou-chan?

─ Finalmente te tenemos, granuja ─ dice Suigintou con una sonrisa de victoria.

─ Espero que estés de humor para hablar, porque nosotras no estamos de humor para esperar por una respuesta clara ─ dice Kirakishou tronando sus nudillos.

─ ¿Qué piensan hacerme? ¡Suéltenme, o le diré a otou-sama! ─ amenaza Barasuishou mientras trataba de retorcerse, probando si así se soltaba de las amarras.

─ Vamos a preguntarte esto una sola vez, y espero que nos respondas ─ Shinku saca su bastón y apunta directamente a la cara de Barasuishou ─ ¿Dónde se encuentra Laplace no Ma? Ese conejo tramposo no se nos va a escapar esta vez.

─ ¡Jun-kun, dile algo a las muñecas, que pueden lastimar a Barasuishou-chan! ─ suplica Nori, en vista que las Rozen Maiden no le estaban prestando atención.

─ ¿Barasuishou-chan? ¿Tan rápido te encariñaste con ella? ─ se extraña Jun ─ Nori, Barasuishou es enemiga de las Rozen Maiden. Se metió en el juego de Alice sólo para apoderarse de las Rosas Místicas y mostrar su superioridad sobre las muñecas de Rozen. Barasuishou no es alguien de confiar, además que ella sabe dónde está Laplace.

Nori estaba completamente boquiabierta ante tal revelación. De pronto todo ese mundo paralelo en que ella vivía últimamente se había derrumbado, y empezó a pensar que Shirosaki y Enju eran también gente mala que de alguna manera se habían planteado hacer daño, aunque no podía decir exactamente cómo.

Barasuishou continúa retorciéndose para librarse de las ataduras de Hinaichigo, pero rápidamente se ve sin opciones cuando frente a ella yacen siete muñecas listas para desbaratarla con toda la fuerza que tenían.

─ Laplace no Ma… sabía que no era de confianza… ─ dice la muñeca de Enju en voz baja, pero bastante entendible ─ Ahora sé por qué se fue, porque quería huir de ustedes…

─ ¿En serio? ¿Adónde? ─ Suigintou acerca su espada tanto al ojo descubierto de Barasuishou que la hace retroceder un poco.

─ Dijo que se fue a la tienda de otou-sama, pero probablemente haya escapado. Voy a tener que volver, pues si Laplace realmente hacía todo esto por ustedes, entonces tengo razones para preocuparme por otou-sama.

Viendo que no sería posible sacar más información a Barasuishou, las Rozen Maiden la dejan libre y salen juntas para ir en busca de Laplace. Jun las sigue, pues también él quería darle su merecido, fuera como fuera. Barasuishou tarda un poco en levantarse e irse rápido a la habitación del espejo para ir directo a la tienda de su creador, y entonces mira hacia atrás, y ahí estaba Nori, entre asustada y anonadada.

─ Lamento mucho las molestias, pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo ─ dice con cortesía, pero no esperaba que Nori lo tomara como tal ─. Otou-sama me necesita, y también yo le daré su merecido a Laplace por habernos engañado ─ y ya habiendo dicho aquello, Barasuishou desaparece de la vista de Nori.

─ N-no entiendo nada… ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué pasa aquí? ─ decía Nori para sí misma.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esto parece que está cerca de finalizar, aunque habrá más cosas para contar mientras continúe. Un gran saludo para todos aquellos que han leído el fic hasta este punto, y espero que puedan estar ahí en los últimos capítulos. Sin más que decir, me retiro hasta la próxima actualización.

Hasta otra


	12. La venganza de las ocho muñecas

**Advertencia:** ¿Qué tal, jóvenes? Aquí estoy listo, con el capítulo listo y preparado para seguir la evolución de lecturas :p . Sigamos adelante, que es lo que realmente interesa.

 **La venganza de las ocho muñecas**

Una vez en la puerta de la casa, Jun se detiene en seco, pues una duda había tomado forma dentro de su cabeza. Shinku nota la inquietud en su médium y también se detiene, y con ella las demás muñecas.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Jun? ¿Por qué te detienes tan repentinamente?

─ Es que hay algo que no tomamos en cuenta, Shinku ─ las muñecas prestan toda su atención a Jun, queriendo saber a qué se refería ─ ¿Alguno de nosotros sabemos dónde está Laplace y el creador de Barasuishou? No recuerdo que ella nos dijera.

─ Qué bonito. Estábamos a punto de deambular por allí sin sentido para buscar a alguien. Al parecer sí tienes algo de cerebro-desu ─ puntualiza Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ─ se preocupa Kirakishou.

─ Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico, o que no cunca el pánido, o como se diga ─ dice Kanaria con seriedad ─. Se supone que, al atravesar un espejo sin cuidado, solemos dejar un rastro que delata nuestra trayectoria, por lo que simplemente nos damos media vuelta y podemos seguirla…

─ ¿De casualidad escuchaste lo que acabas de decir, Kanaria? ─ objeta Suigintou ─ Eso sólo es factible si Barasuishou no cierra el paso tomado por ella por el espejo ¿Enserio crees que ella sería tan tonta y descuidada como para cometer un error así?

* * *

 **Habitación del espejo**

─ No me lo puedo creer. Barasuishou es realmente tonta y descuidada ─ observa Suigintou al ver que el paso del espejo estaba abierto.

─ Tal vez la rabia la tuvo cegada ─ opina Souseiseki ─. A final de cuentas, también ella fue usada por Laplace para efectos del juego de Alice, así que podemos considerar que tenemos un enemigo común.

─ ¡Sí, ese conejo es muy cruel y malvado-nano!

─ Eso me da igual. Me importa más que avancemos…

Suigintou se precipita a meterse primero en el espejo, y es que estaba impaciente por darle su justo merecido al conejo. Las demás muñecas le siguen inmediatamente y Jun es el último en pasar. Nori, que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, era la única que no intentó entrar en el campo N. Algo le retenía de ese entusiasmo por perseguir a Barasuishou y descubrir la verdad, y ese algo era el olor del pastel que llegaba desde la cocina.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Megu se encontraba en su habitación, comiendo unas golosinas e ignorando olímpicamente a su padre, quien se mantenía firme en su orden de que su hija lo acompañara, aunque el método que utilizaba podría haber decepcionado a los doctores que lo habían llamado.

─… cuatrocientos noventa y ocho… cuatrocientos noventa y nueve… Te lo advierto, Megu.

─ Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas ─ dice Megu sin voltear a verlo.

En ese momento llegan algunos ancianos un poco preocupados, y es que habían olvidado completamente la protección de Megu cuando se afanaron en perseguir a los médicos. Vieron con desagrado al señor Kakizaki, y este intenta retroceder, pero ya su espalda estaba contra la pared.

─ Sentimos mucho haberte dejado, Megu-chan. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento ─ dice la que parecía ser la mayor del grupo.

─ No se preocupen, de todos modos, ustedes se llevaron la peor parte ─ responde Megu antes de llevarse a la boca una trufa de chocolate ─. Yo en cambio sólo tengo que estar aquí…

─ Megu, no me ignores cuando te estoy dando una orden…

─ ¿Este sujeto tan patético enserio es tu padre? ¿Cómo es que lo has podido aguantar? ─ pregunta la misma anciana.

─ Se le da muy bien administrar su trabajo y estar allí por horas y horas, pero no tiene entrenamiento alguno para ser padre, y por eso suele parecer firme y autoritario conmigo, pero la verdad es que no tiene voz de mando conmigo, además que no es muy valeroso que se diga.

El señor Kakizaki se queda perplejo ante las palabras de su hija, y muy molesto, toma el portafolios que llevaba consigo y abre la puerta para irse.

─ ¡Estás castigada, Megu! Vuelvo en unos días porque se me acabó el tiempo que me dieron para ir al trabajo, pero mientras tanto te prohíbo que salgas de esta habitación.

Nadie dice nada hasta que el señor Kakizaki cierra de un golpazo la puerta, y los ancianos miraban de forma despectiva la puerta, como si aquel hombre pudiese volver a entrar en cualquier momento, luego vuelven su atención a Megu.

─ Tú tranquila, Megu-chan, que no permitiremos que ese hombre tan malvado te lleve en cuanto regrese…

─ Entonces tienen bastante tiempo para preparar la manera de defenderme ─ dice Megu terminando sus golosinas ─. Cuando él dice que viene después o en unos días, lo que en realidad quiere decir es que tardará meses antes de que lo vuelva a ver, por eso no me preocupo tanto.

Los ancianos estaban sorprendidos por la serenidad que les transmitía Megu, muy a pesar de que aquel hombre la había hecho sentir mal en un principio. Por su parte, la joven estaba contenta de contar con el apoyo sincero de tantas personas en una situación como esa, pues eso le daba esperanzas y le permitía mantenerse bajo control ante su padre, cosa que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. Recordando que todavía había cosas que debían hacer, Megu se va con sus avejentados amigos a la zona geriátrica, convencida de que esta vez nadie los iba a molestar.

* * *

 **Tienda de Enju**

Barasuishou recorre el local en busca de su creador, y le causaba preocupación confirmar que, en efecto, no estaban Enju y Laplace revisando las cuentas del día anterior, ni siquiera había la impresión de haber entrado nadie. Aquello no le gustaba nada, tal vez Laplace haya mostrado su capacidad de traicionar a otros desde la calle, y habría dejado a Enju tirado en alguna parte. Afortunadamente, Barasuishou se había aprendido el camino desde la casa de Jun hasta la tienda, por lo que tendría la oportunidad de recorrer la ruta para comprobar en dónde estaban, pero había un inconveniente: no alcanzaba la manija de la puerta.

─ No puede ser… otou-sama… ─ Barasuishou salta una y otra vez para alcanzar el picaporte, pero sus intentos resultaban inútiles, además que los tacones no le permitían saltar demasiado alto.

─ ¿La tienda de Enju-sensei? Esto es increíble ─ dice Jun, revelando su presencia a Barasuishou.

Y no se encontraba solo el chico, pues con él estaban las Rozen Maiden, y todas y cada una de ellas veían la oscura tienda.

─ Vaya, pero qué lúgubre ─ opina Shinku ─. No sé cómo pueden tener clientes si este lugar está así de oscuro.

─ Onee-sama carmesí, lo que pasa es que las luces están apagadas, no es que este lugar sea tenebroso ─ corrige Kirakishou.

Barasuishou no quería estar pidiendo la ayuda de sus enemigos, de hecho, le molestaba pensar en esa posibilidad, pero Enju podría estar corriendo peligro, en donde sea que se encuentre. Antes de que pudiera darse el valor de pedir ayuda, Jun se adelanta y abre la puerta, comprobando él mismo que nadie había entrado todavía.

─ Enju-sensei no está por aquí ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? ─ refunfuña Jun viendo a la muñeca del parche.

─ Sí, responde ahora, Barasuishou ─ dice Suiseiseki ─. No hemos venido para acá sólo para ver una tienda, sino para darle a Laplace la paliza que le corresponde-desu.

─ Otou-sama está con ese conejo, yo los había visto ─ dice Barasuishou sin voltear a ver a las Rozen Maiden ─ Él me dijo que me quedara con Nori y lo esperara mientras venía aquí con Laplace, pero ese conejo tramposo nos ha traicionado, y ahora puedo ver el porqué.

A Jun y Hinaichigo les conmovía el corto relato de Barasuishou, pues podían comprender del todo que ella no era, a pesar de todo, el verdadero enemigo al cual hacer frente, sino el mismo Laplace. Souseiseki sale por adelantado de la tienda y comprueba el perímetro, y ve que las calles se encontraban solas, por lo que todos pudieron salir sin tener nada de qué preocuparse. Suigintou se eleva en el aire para dar con alguna presencia sospechosa por todo el perímetro, pero la zona estaba igual de desierta que el frente de la tienda, cosa que por alguna razón le desagradaba muchísimo.

─ ¡No veo a nadie! Esto parece un pueblo fantasma ─ avisa Suigintou antes de descender.

─ ¿A dónde habrá ido? Se nota que es muy escurridizo-desu.

No viendo de otra, el grupo se dispersa y busca en las calles aledañas, en un proceso que les toma cerca de media hora, y es Hinichigo quien encuentra algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

─ ¡Todos, vengan a ver lo que encontró Hina! ¡Es un humano-nano!

Todos se reúnen en donde estaba Hinaichigo, y allí pueden ver a Enju tirado entre unas bolsas de basura. Barasuishou se horroriza y corre hasta su creador para despertarlo. Afortunadamente para la muñeca amatista, Enju despierta y se levanta, aunque se sobaba la cabeza, como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

─ ¡Otou-sama!

─ ¿Ba… Barasuishou? ─ Enju se da cuenta de su muñeca y le permite que lo abrazase ─ Ese Laplace no Ma… El muy descarado hijo d…

─ Enju-sensei ─ interviene Jun, dejando de lado su impresión al confirmar que fue él quien creó a Barasuishou ─ ¿Dónde está Shirosaki? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?

─ Shirosaki… es el mismo Laplace ─ por alguna razón eso no causó mayor impresión en el chico ─. Él me dijo que no había revisado las cuentas de ayer de la tienda, y entonces me enfurecí y salí con él para regresar a la tienda, pero la sabandija esa me golpeó a traición, y de pronto estoy aquí… ¿y por qué aquí hay un ligero olor a basura? ─ sin que nadie le dijera nada, Enju voltea para ver en dónde se encontraba ─ Demonios, con que era eso.

─ ¿Usted no sabe dónde se encuentra Laplace no Ma? ─ pregunta Shinku con interés ─ Lo estamos persiguiendo para que nos rinda cuentas sobre que estaba usando el juego de Alice, nuestro juego de Alice, para lucrarse en secreto, por medio de la televisión a través de los campos N.

─ ¡Es verdad! ─ Kirakishou chasquea los dedos, pues el cuestionamiento de Shinku le había dado una idea ─ ¿Usted no sabe nada acerca del fulano canal de televisión Laplace TV?

─ ¿Laplace TV? ─ se extraña el juguetero ─ Nunca en toda mi vida había escuchado el nombre de un canal de televisión tan ridículo. Le quedaría mejor cualquier nombre, excepto Bieber TV o ElBrayan TV, pero por todo lo demás… El caso es que nunca había escuchado de eso, y no sabía que él tenía un canal de televisión para el juego de Alice. Siempre pensé también que todo esto tenía que ver con algo que había empezado Rozen para crear a Alice, a la muñeca perfecta…

Eso confirmaba que Enju y Barasuishou también eran víctimas de los engaños de Laplace, pero si así era ¿quién era Laplace no Ma realmente? ¿De verdad Rozen creó a las Rozen Maiden con el propósito de crear a Alice por medio de esa modalidad de batalla llamado juego de Alice? Ninguna de las Rozen Maiden se acordaba casi de Rozen, y Enju al parecer tampoco comprendió mucho de su legado, pero eso significaría que Laplace habría sacado provecho de la situación para engañarlos a todos y crear él mismo el juego de Alice para su propio beneficio. Esas ideas ponían muy furiosas a las Rozen Maiden, pues significaba que esas batallas que han tenido a lo largo de sus vidas no tenían ningún sentido realmente. Si así era, habría un problema que se interpondría en la confirmación: ninguno de los presentes sabía dónde quedaba la sede de Laplace TV, aunque eso no significaba que no tenían ninguna pista al alcance.

─ ¡Ya lo tengo! ─ resuelve Suiseiseki ─ ¡Clarise! Ella nos puede decir cómo encontrar aquel lugar, y de ese modo podemos encontrar a ese conejo insoportable-desu.

─ ¡No es justo! Eso estaba por decirlo yo-kashira.

─ ¿Creen que de verdad Clarise continúe allí, después de que ya le dimos la entrevista que ella quería? ─ cuestiona Souseiseki.

─ Ni idea, lo más probable es que no ─ responde Shinku ─. Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, y tenemos mucho que ganar si nos sale el intento.

* * *

 **Campo N**

Increíblemente, Clarise seguía en el mismo sitio, y es que le había parecido que el lugar sería perfecto para disfrutar de su merienda mientras esperaba por nuevas instrucciones del mando central de Laplace TV, y junto a ella estaba el camarógrafo, quien también comía a gusto en ese lugar.

─ Vaya paz. Este lugar es perfecto para comer ─ opina Clarise, y su camarógrafo asiente automáticamente ─. Es tan tranquilo, supongo que las Rozen Maiden también quisieron aprovechar este lugar para hacer esa huelga de hambre, aunque me extraña que dijeran que no sabían nada acerca de los cambios programáticos del juego de Alice…

─ Eso es porque nosotras nunca tuvimos la intención de dar espectáculo con nuestras peleas. Laplace nos ha engañado a todos ─ Clarise se sorprende cuando Shinku le hablaba desde atrás.

─ ¡Q-qué sorpresa que haya vuelto, Shinku! ─ Clarise casi deja caer su comida, pero Hinaichigo y Kirakishou la ayudan para prevenir eso ─ ¿Qu-qué quiso decir con que Laplace-sama nos estaba mintiendo a todos?

─ Sólo hay una manera de que toda la verdad quede esclarecida ─ sentencia Shinku con seriedad ─: Clarise, necesitamos que nos lleves al lugar en donde se encuentre ese canal llamado Laplace TV, pues probablemente allí podamos atraparlo.

Clarise ve fijamente a Shinku y comprueba que iba muy enserio en lo que decía, y luego ve a las demás muñecas y a Enju y Jun. No entendía qué estaba pasando, y tampoco su camarógrafo, pero sólo les quedaba hacer lo que les decían y les llevan a aquel lugar donde trabaja.

* * *

 **Laplace TV**

Las instalaciones correspondían a un enorme edificio que se encontraba en un campo N bastante apartado del resto. En su interior había veinte pisos que se extendían largamente, y allí había un sinfín de juguetes que iban de aquí a allá, llevando papeles, algunos dando instrucciones y otros siguiéndolas… y en el último piso se encontraba cierto conejo blanco que abría la puerta de su despacho (el cual, a juzgar por el polvo acumulado, casi nunca le daba uso), se pone a recoger un montón de cosas de manera un poco desordenada y desesperada, y justo cuando estaba por salir, se lleva un susto de terror al ver a ocho muñecas y dos humanos que le dirigían miradas furibundas.

─ Laplace no Ma ─ dice Shinku reflejando odio en sus palabras ─, con que este es tu secreto. Todo este tiempo te estabas lucrando mientras hacías que nosotras nos matáramos mutuamente. Imperdonable, sencillamente imperdonable…

─ ¿Todo esto es el verdadero propósito del juego de Alice? ─ Suigintou tenía un tic en el ojo y empuñaba su espada con tanta fuerza que no podía sentir los dedos ─ Otou-sama nunca estuvo detrás de esto, y tampoco era para crear a Alice… ¡Este ridículo número de circo era simplemente para que nos convirtiéramos en payasos mientras te llenabas los bolsillos! Voy a matarte, te juro que te mato…

─ Según lo que nos dijo la recepcionista de este edificio ─ dice Souseiseki ─, este lugar hace inefectivo el viaje por las dimensiones de los campos N, por lo que no podrás abrir tus madrigueras para escapar mientras estés aquí.

─ U-ustedes no lo entienden, señoritas ─ Laplace miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algún escape, pero no tenía modo alguno de librarse de su castigo ─. Esto es sólo un malentendido… N-no deberían ponerse así, e-era n-nada más u-una br-broma…

─ ¡ENTONCES SIENTE NUESTRAS RISAS-DESU!

Las ocho muñecas le caen encima a Laplace y empiezan a lincharlo salvajemente a tal punto que Jun y Enju se horrorizan y prefieren esperar afuera mientras durase la golpiza, y por si acaso cierran la puerta, además que eso les permitiría no escuchar los gritos del conejo.

─ Ya con esto la imagen de Shinku ha cambiado para siempre para mí ─ dice Jun sintiendo un escalofrío.

─ Tampoco yo pensé que Barasuishou llegaría a este punto, pero estoy de acuerdo en que Laplace se lo merece ─ dice Enju con algo más de control que el chico ─. No sabía que Laplace tenía todo esto, y me decepciona saber que Laplace malversó el nombre de mi maestro Rozen para llevar a cabo el juego de Alice. Me siento muy estúpido por dejarme engañar tan fácilmente.

─ ¿Rozen era tu maestro? ─ se sobresalta Jun.

─ Sí. Quería crear una muñeca que pudiera superar en todos los sentidos a las Rozen Maiden, y con eso me refiero a belleza, fuerza y destreza, pero al parecer eso nunca tuvo sentido. Barasuishou y yo ya no vamos a ver la necesidad de continuar con esto, así que nos apartaremos completamente del juego de Alice.

─ Sí, y yo espero que las Rozen Maiden hagan lo mismo, ahora que han comprobado lo inútil que es seguir con esto ─ Jun suspiraba bastante aliviado, pues sabía que no tendría que pasarlo mal otra vez con esas peleas ─. De todos modos, queda la duda de cómo alcanzar a Alice, pero al menos intentarán encontrar otra alternativa, y eso me alegra mucho.

Jun se asusta cuando escucha que algo golpeaba con violencia la pared detrás de él, y con ese sonido escucha a Laplace rogando por piedad y las muñecas gritando como si fuesen espartanas en una trascendental batalla. La paliza iba a ser larga, muy larga.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Me parece que el siguiente será el último capítulo de este fic, pero aun así les digo que no deben preocuparse, pues aún falta mucho por hacer, ya les diré en qué sentido en su debido momento.

Hasta otra


	13. Epilogando lo epilogable

**Advertencia:** Saludos, este es el capítulo con el que cierro el telón de este fic. No esperaba que este fic acabase siendo demasiado largo, y fue tal y como lo pensé :p. Ahora, a empezar con este final.

 **Epilogando lo epilogable**

En el hospital donde se encontraba Megu se encontraba una pequeña cancha en la que había dos equipos de cuatro ancianos jugando fútbol. Todos estaban vitoreando o abucheando, dependiendo del caso, mientras el juego avanzaba, y Megu era el árbitro en el juego.

─ ¡Falta! ¡Tarjeta amarilla! ─ grita Megu luego de tocar el silbato.

─ ¿Qué? Pero si no toqué al defensa, Megu-chan ─ se queja la anciana amonestada.

─ Ya lo sé, pero es que soy árbitro de fútbol, y tengo que actuar como tal ─ razona la chica.

Algunos ancianos que hacían de público empezaban a reírse mientras aplaudían y dedican fanfarrias al equipo que apoyaban, sin saber que entre las ramas de un árbol cercano se hallaba una muñeca vestida de blanco y negro, alas negras y cabello blanco, viendo lo que estaba pasando allí.

─ Megu… se nota que ahora se te da mucho mejor tratar con otros humanos ─ decía Suigintou para sí misma ─. Al menos estás mucho mejor que antes, y aún continúas cantando esas tonadas cuando estamos tú yo en la habitación. En el fondo no cambias, tan sólo estás más alegre que de costumbre.

Para Suigintou era aburrido tener que llevar la nueva vida que tenía, pues ya había quedado en el olvido el juego de Alice después que se había descubierto que no tenía sentido hacer eso. Ya Suigintou carecía de una actividad al cual dedicarse, así que trataba de encontrar algo más a lo que dedicarse, antes de que muriese de aburrimiento.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ Se nota que disfrutas lo que haces ─ dice Suigintou cuando aparece en el alféizar de la ventana ─ ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? ¿Acaso vas a organizar un bingo?

─ Pues no ─ Megu se estira un momento antes de comer un guiso de pavo ─. Estoy pensando en una obra teatral, o tal vez en un juego de ajedrez humano, eso les encantará a los abuelos.

─ Ya veo ─ Suigintou toma un pocky y empieza a comer ─. Si quieres mi opinión, te recomiendo que hagas la obra de teatro. Pienso que sería mucho más entretenido, además que aun no entiendo mucho sobre el ajedrez, y por eso tiendo a perderme en los primeros turnos.

Megu ríe levemente antes de tomar un nuevo bocado, y cuando ve que Suigintou se ha comido su pocky, le alcanza un ala de pavo, el cual Suigintou acepta de buena gana.

─ ¿Sabes? He notado que ya no te vas tan seguido como antes ─ dice Megu de forma casual, pero a Suigintou le toma un poco desprevenida ─. Tenshi-san, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a regular las actividades del hospital? A los ancianos les gustará conocerte, y es que se parecen mucho a mí en la manera de ver las cosas.

Suigintou no responde inmediatamente porque estaba con la boca llena de pavo, pero le parecía extraña la petición de Megu, y es que aún no le parecía buena idea estar intimando con humanos. Sin embargo, era la primera oportunidad de hacer algo que tenía la Maiden alada desde que dejó el juego de Alice, y si no lo aceptaba, no sabía hasta cuando tendría que seguir esperando por otras oportunidades, y por último estaba la mirada brillante que le estaba poniendo Megu, cosa que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

─ Está bien, pero no esperes que sea paciente si esos viejos se ponen impertinentes, ¿de acuerdo?

Megu se pone a saltar muy contenta, y Suigintou reprime un impulso por sonreír, pues esa actitud de Megu le encantaba, aunque no lo admitiera. Justo cuando Megu termina de comer y empieza a calentar su voz para cantar para su meñeca, esta se acuerda de algo importante, y entonces saca una tarjeta de invitación y se la muestra a la chica.

─ Megu, recibí esta invitación para asistir a una boda, y hace poco nos enviaron más a todas para que podamos cada una llevar a un invitado ¿Quieres acompañarme? ─ pregunta algo sonrojada y mirando a otro lado.

─ ¿Quéeee? ─ en realidad Megu no había entendido bien la pregunta, así que su sorpresa no fue en realidad por la invitación ─ ¿Tú y yo nos casamos, Suigintou? Oh, es tan repentino, pero supongo que estaría bien si se trata de ti…

─ No nos casamos nosotras, tonta ─ Suigintou se pone completamente roja, para fortuna de Megu ─, es una invitación para que asistamos a una.

─ Oh, pues igual acepto. A donde sea que tenshi-san me invite, yo voy ─ responde Megu con una tierna sonrisa ─. Oh, por cierto, veo que ya no te vas para intentar derrotar a Shinku en aquel juego de Alice ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

─ Nada importante ─ dice Suigintou ─. Lo que pasó es que descubrimos que el juego de Alice no tenía sentido, pero aún tengo mi objetivo de convertirme en Alice. Sólo debo encontrar la manera correcta para lograrlo, aunque para eso deba empezar de nuevo… bueno, todas tendremos que empezar.

Megu se alegraba de saber que Suigintou podría quedarse más a menudo con ella, aunque ya no contaría con la emoción de querer saber cómo le había ido a Suigintou en sus batallas contra Shinku.

* * *

 **Residencia Kusabue**

Mitsu estaba dando indicaciones a unas personas para que le instalaran un nuevo televisor que había podido comprar gracias a los crecientes ingresos que estaba teniendo, y Kanaria se encontraba en el comedor, disfrutando de unos waffles con miel y mantequilla. Las ventas de Mitsu continuaban en franco ascenso, tanto así que, en muy pocos días, había tenido que crear sucursales en América y Europa, clara señal del éxito que estaba teniendo su negocio, y encima de eso, Kanaria le había ayudado a contratar a muñecas bastante especializadas para que le asistieran en el diseño y confección de los vestidos.

─ Un poco más… un poco más… ¡Allí mismo! Lo pueden bajar, chicos ─ dice Mitsu en cuanto encuentra el lugar perfecto para su nueva tele, les paga a los trabajadores y les ofrece un poco de jugo antes de dejarlos ir ─ ¡Listo! Ahora sí podré ver las nuevas telenovelas de muñecas que me sugeriste, Kana.

─ Así es ─ Kanaria hace una breve pausa para comer un bocado de su waffle ─. Ahora que pude unirme a Enju TV y convertirme en gerente de programación, he aprovechado para poner en práctica todas tus peticiones, Micchan, y ahora hay publicidad por casi todos los campos N de tu línea de ropa para muñecas, e incluso se usan para vestir a todos los juguetes que aparecen en pantalla-kashira.

A Mitsu le hacía una ilusión tremenda encender la televisión y ver cómo su obra era convertida en la moda de los juguetes a través de la televisión. Su negocio estaba ascendiendo como si fuese espuma, y no parecía haber un límite claro en ese ascenso.

─ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a cumplir con mi trabajo, Micchan, y también me llevó el jugo para dárselo a los demás ─ Kanaria amontona los platos sucios y los lleva como puede al fregadero, luego toma una enorme botella con jugo ─ ¿Hay algún mensaje que quieras que les dé a las demás de tu parte-kashira?

Mitsu no dice nada, sólo salta sobre Kanaria para abrazarla con ganas, ese era el mensaje que Mitsu deseaba que Kanaria le diera a las demás. Obviamente Kanaria no haría aquello, sino que se limitaría a saludar a sus hermanas a nombre de su médium. Entretanto, Mitsu va al comedor y toma una carta de invitación que le había ofrecido Kanaria para acompañarla, y le causaba asistir a una boda porque nunca había ido a una, excepto si dicha boda era una obra teatral.

* * *

 **Juguetería de Enju**

El local donde Enju había ubicado su venta de muñecas y suvenires relacionados había sido cambiado completamente, ya apenas se parecía a lo que era antes. El local ahora contaba con cuatro pisos, a pesar que la zona de exhibición y ventas seguía siendo el primero, y es que los otros pisos tenían como fin el almacenamiento de los trajes que constantemente le llegaban de "tiendas Kusabue", y Enju llevó al último piso su taller de trabajo, donde también tenía su oficina de dirección de su ahora canal de televisión, Enju TV, en vista que casi nunca tenía tiempo para ir a la planta televisiva. Barasuishou ahora era la directora del canal, siempre pasando las órdenes de su creador, y también era la supervisora de la tienda. Como se podía ver, ambos estaban bastante ocupados cuidando del enorme consorcio que ahora ambos poseían.

─ No me interesa que no sea sencillo conseguir esas fuentes bibliográficas ─ dice Barasuishou con impaciencia ─. Deben conseguir los libros que hacen falta para completar la base textual del nuevo documental sobre la historia de la creación de muñecas que ya debe estar siendo transmitido el próximo mes. Hagan lo que sea necesario, busquen a otra biblioteca si hace falta, o incluso en internet, que igual ya estamos en la era digital. Todo lo que exista abierto al público se puede ver en la red.

Barasuishou cuelga el teléfono y se dirige fastidiada hacia donde estaba Enju, quien se estaba tomando un breve descanso luego de estar todo el día trabajando sin cesar en sus nuevas piezas para crear muñecas.

─ ¿Aún no se adaptan a la nueva política editorial del canal? ─ pregunta Enju.

─ Así es, otou-sama ─ dice Barasuishou tomando asiento en las piernas de su creador ─. Ellos han estado por siglos trabajando únicamente en sintonía con el juego de Alice, y por eso se les hace extraño trabajar para un propósito distinto, pero el documental que tanto deseas lo lograremos, otou-sama.

Enju suspira contento, siempre podía contar con la incondicional lealtad de Barasuihou. Había sido, aunque no se diera cuenta del todo, bastante liberador el haber renunciado al juego de Alice, renunciar a su ambición de mostrar su superioridad sobre Rozen y sus siete muñecas, y ahora sólo le interesaba crear su propio legado por medio de la elaboración de muñecas y la televisión en el campo N. Puede que no fuese fácil su cometido, pero estaba determinado a seguir adelante por este nuevo camino.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared más apartada del taller indica que ya eran las doce del día, y Barasuihou se baja de las piernas de Enju, en vista que era la hora para practicar un poco de cocina con Nori. Ambos se dedican un gesto para despedirse antes que Barasuishou se fuera por un espejo que se encontraba justo en la entrada de la oficina. El teléfono de la oficina vuelve a sonar, y Enju va a responder con algo de fastidio.

─ ¿Diga? ─ pone cara de enfado y sostiene la sién ─ No, ya les dije que no quiero nada en la programación que tenga que ver con el juego de Alice… Entonces dile que está despedido, y tú serás el nuevo gerente de logística. Y hagan el favor de no llamarme en este momento, que estoy cansado ─ cuelga de forma brusca y se va a comer.

* * *

 **Residencia Kashiwaba**

Hinaichigo estaba de visita en la habitación de Tomoe, y esta estaba muy feliz de tener un momento para compartir al lado de su anterior muñeca. Aquella imagen que había tenido Tomoe de una Hinaichigo siendo sometida a pasar hambre sólo para pelear parecía haber quedado demasiado lejos, y Tomoe decidió que de vez en cuando podría llevar a Hinaichigo para que puedan pasar el rato. Ambas disfrutaban un mundo la compañía de la otra, y Tomoe siempre le ofrecía a la pequeña francesa una provisión importante de daifuku de fresa, siempre y cuando terminara primero con la comida.

─ … y entonces Souseiseki le dijo que no a Suiseiseki, y ella se puso muy malcriada. Menos mal que Hina se porta mucho mejor-nano.

Tomoe ríe y da la razón a su muñeca, le gustaba mucho escuchar sus experiencias en la casa de Jun, y entonces da una rápida mirada al celular que yacía a un lado de su cama, y Tomoe recuerda que en un par de horas tendría una cita con Jun, luego de tanto tiempo ansiando por la llegada de un momento así, ahora lo vería alcanzado y cumplido por su propio esfuerzo, especialmente porque nunca había hablado del asunto con Nori, y Enju y Shirosaki jamás hicieron intento alguno por ahondar en el tema.

─ Finalmente… hoy podré estar saliendo con él…

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Tomoe?

─ N-no… no es nada.

Hinaichigo entonces se pone a pintar un dibujo, y cuando lo termina se lo entrega a su antigua médium junto con un sobre que la chica llega a notar. Se trataba de una invitación a una boda, y Tomoe arquea las cejas en cuanto termina de leerlo.

─ ¿Boda? ¿A qué clase de bodas te invitaron, Hinaichigo?

─ Es una boda entre juguetes ─ responde Hinaichigo muy emocionada ─. Cuando todos estaban en la huelga que había dicho Shinku, llegó un juguete para invitar a todos a una boda, y esta mañana nos dieron más invitaciones para invitar a quien queramos, y Hina quiere que Tomoe venga-nano.

Tomoe suelta una pequeña risilla nada frecuente en ella, y es que era realmente enternecedor la manera en que Hinaichigo le mostraba su cariño. Realmente había valido la pena llevarla a pasar el rato en casa, y lo único que podría mejorar el día sería que su cita con Jun resultase bien.

* * *

 **Con Suiseiseki y Souseiseki**

─ Ya te dije que no debes balancearte tanto, Suiseiseki.

─ Eso i-intento, pero no es tan simple-desu.

Las gemelas se encontraban en casa de los ancianos entrenando a la castaña para que pudiese desempeñar su papel en la telenovela que estaba por salir al aire la próxima semana en el canal Enju TV, y Souseiseki fungía como su entrenadora. Los ancianos con los que vivía Souseiseki estaban bebiendo una taza de té cada uno mientras hacían de espectadores y daban vítores a Suiseiseki para que lograse pasear por toda la sala sin dejar caer unos pequeños libros que tenía en la cabeza.

─ Vamos, que tenemos plena confianza en ti ─ dice Matsuo con una amable sonrisa.

─ Caramba, no sabía que ser estrella podía ser tan difícil-desu ─ Suiseiseki se lamenta cuando se le caen por enésima vez los libros, por lo que debía empezar otra vez.

─ No te preocupes, Suiseiseki, que tenemos todo el día para practicar ─ dice Souseiseki ─. Vamos, falta poco para que graben oficialmente las primeras escenas, y tienes que hacerlo bien.

Suiseiseki se ubica nuevamente en el punto de partida, toma aire y se pone los libros en la cabeza para empezar otra vez con el ejercicio. Le costaba mucho mantener el equilibrio, pero estaba determinada a perseverar para tener para sí el papel de la protagonista. La ambición de Suiseiseki en realidad consistía en lograr el papel para alimentar su auto convencimiento de ser la más hábil de todo el staff seleccionado por Kanaria para la novela.

Souseiseki por su parte continúa dedicándose a comprobar el desempeño de su hermana y dedicar su tiempo y esfuerzo para aplicar las correcciones pertinentes, pues también ella deseaba que Suiseiseki hiciese lo mejor posible. A fin de que los ancianos pudiesen ver la telenovela, Souseiseki había pedido a Enju que instalase en la casa el cable para poder ver la televisión del campo N, y así se sentirían orgullosos en cuanto viesen el debut de la castaña, y vaya que tenían esperanzas en ella, casi al punto de arrugar las invitaciones que les habían ofrecido las gemelas.

─ ¡YAAAAY! ¡Lo logré! ¡He atravesado toda la sala y mantenido los libros sobre mi cabeza-desu! ─ celebra Suiseiseki tirando a un lado los libros y pegando brincos, haciendo que a los demás les saliese una gota en la nuca.

Era una alegría que Suiseiseki lo consiguiese, pero de pronto recuerda algo curioso, algo que quería saber, y que quizá Suiseiseki le podría decir.

─ Suiseiseki ─ su gemela voltea a verla ─, ¿de qué trata la novela que vas a protagonizar?

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué trata? ─ Suiseiseki pronto se cubre la boca para esconder una risilla malévola ─ Sólo te puedo decir, Souseiseki, que es un secreto. Jijijiji.

A Souseiseki le ponía un poco nerviosa esa respuesta, pues sólo podía significar que Suiseiseki iba, de alguna manera, a cometer una locura en su nuevo papel.

* * *

 **Residencia Sakurada**

En la casa se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad como nunca hubo en la casa desde la llegada de las Rozen Maiden. Nori, Barasuishou y Kirakishou hacían juntas galletas de vainilla juntadas con chocolate, y ambas muñecas veían divertido el proceso de juntar ambos colores sin mezclarlos para así llevarlos al horno, aunque fallaron con algunas galletas en el proceso, pero igual Nori las felicitaba por el intento realizado.

Más arriba se encontraban Jun y Shinku, cada quien en lo suyo, y eso significa que Jun estaba frente a la computadora comprando nuevamente todas las cosas esotéricas que Nori había regresado en su ausencia (la bronca que le había dado antes había sido monumental, pero se tuvo que detener en cierto punto cuando nota que Nori estaba a punto de llorar), y Shinku estaba siendo absorbida (casi literalmente) por su lectura en alemán. A pesar del silencio que imperaba allí, ninguno de los dos se sentía tenso o incómodo, sino que sentían una enorme paz, especialmente porque ya no hacía falta pensar en el juego de Alice. Una nueva era había empezado para las Rozen Maiden.

─ ¡Santo cielo, ya se me hace tarde! ─ exclama Jun en cuanto ve la hora en su orednador.

─ ¿Te refieres a tu cita con Tomoe? Vaya que eres un maleducado al hacer esperar a una dama ─ dice Shinku medio en broma.

Jun se limita a gruñir mientras seleccionaba la ropa que iba a llevar a la cita. En vista que Shinku jamás le perdonaría que se cambie delante de ella, Jun se llevó al baño sus cosas para prepararse, mientras la inglesa deja su lectura y sale lentamente de la habitación, pues también se acercaba la hora para el show de las marionetas.

─ Jun, voy a estar abajo, y debes hacer té verde antes de irte.

─ _¿Y por qué no le dices a Nori?_ ─ se queja Jun.

─ Vaya, qué sirviente más irresponsable y respondón ─ suspira Shinku antes de irse.

* * *

 **Sala**

Tomoe recién había llegado, y tenía a Hinaichigo en brazos. Kirakishou y Barasuishou estaban descansando luego de poner las galletas en el horno, y se habían apostado en el sofá para ver al detective Kun-kun que, sin que los productores humanos se diesen cuenta, ahora el programa disfrutaba de sintonía por todos los campos N gracias a Enju TV, consiguiendo un inmediato éxito en el rating. Hinaichigo y Shinku hacen espacio en el sofá junto a Barasuishou y Kirakishou para ver el programa, todas ellas sin el menor atisbo de agresión o precaución, pues ya eso no hacía falta.

─ ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! ─ grita Jun cuando casi se cae de las escaleras por el apuro que tenía ─ ¿Te hice esperar demasiado, Kashiwaba?

─ No, justo ahora acabo de llegar, Sakurada-kun ─ dice Tomoe con tranquilidad.

De la habitación del espejo surgen Kanaria primero y Souseiseki medio minuto después, ambas traían algo de sus respectivos lugares.

─ ¡Miren lo que les traje a todos! ─ Kanaria saca de una bolsa una enorme botella con jugo de naranja y zanahoria ─ Micchan se los envía, y también les da sus saludos-kashira.

Jun, en vista que le tomaría un poco más salir con Tomoe, reparte rápidamente el jugo entre todos los presentes que, a pesar de ser muchos, a cada uno le tocó una buena cantidad para beber. Suiseiseki no había ido aún a la casa porque quería continuar ensayando y haciendo sus ejercicios para ser una gran actriz, a pesar que los abuelos les habían recomendado que tomaran un descanso y Souseiseki estuviera de acuerdo. Al ver que allí estaba Kanaria, y recordando que ella era un miembro importante de Enju TV, Souseiseki quiso hacerle aquella pregunta.

─ Kanaria, ¿qué clase de papel le dieron ustedes a Souseiseki? ¿De qué trata la nueva telenovela?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Kanaria mira extrañada a Souseiseki, pues esperaba que su gemela le dijese ─ Bueo, la trama de la telenovela aún es un secreto, y no la podemos revelar hasta que empiece oficialmente la transmisión, pero supongo que no estaría de más decirte el nombre de la novela ─ todos, incluyendo a Nori, miran fijamente a Kanaria, como si aquella revelación pudiera significar algo trascendental ─. El nombre de la telenovela es _Alice_. El mismo Enju fue quien propuso ese nombre-kashira ─ Barasuishou asiente en apoyo a lo dicho por Kanaria.

Todos se quedan de piedra, no pudiendo creer lo que había dicho la muñeca musical. A Hinaichigo casi se le cae su jugo por la conmoción.

─ B-bueno… ─ Nori trataba desesperadamente encontrar palabras que pudieran disminuir la tensión en la sala ─ Al parecer, Suiseiseki-chan fue la que se convirtió en Alice, ¿verdad? ─ nadie responde, aunque Kirakishou casi se ríe ante esa ocurrencia.

─ Madre mía ─ suspira Shinku ─. Sólo espero que Suigintou no se dé cuenta antes que empiece la serie, o podría ponerse a pelear ella también por el puesto de Alice.

Esta todos ríen ante la idea de Suiseiseki y Suigintou agarrándose de los pelos y dándose golpes por un mísero libreto. Aunque Shinku no lo decía con esa intención, había resultado bastante más gracioso que lo intentado por Nori.

* * *

 **En un campo N bastante lejano**

Había una zona que estaba cubierta por nieve a causa de una nevada que parecía nunca terminar. En algunas partes la nieve formaba montes que tapaban completamente las puertas de algunas casas cercanas, y en otras zonas, paradójicamente, el suelo estaba bastante limpio de nieve. En una de las calles más frías y sucias de esa parte se encontraba un conejo bastante sucio y ataviado en trapos que hacían un pésimo trabajo tratando de protegerlo del inclemente clima, pidiendo una limosna que nadie parecía dispuesto a darle.

─ Yo era exitoso… ─ se decía a sí mismo Laplace ─ Lo tenía todo… Mi propio canal, trabajos de medio tiempo… tenía mi traje y tenía mucho dinero ¿Cómo es que acabé así?

─ Oye, ¿tú no eres de casualidad Laplace no Ma? ─ parece un juguete en forma de niño pequeño, con cara que reflejaba gran curiosidad.

─ Pues sí, lo soy.

─ ¡Genial! Al fin te conozco ─ Laplace vio entonces una pequeña esperanza en su resurgimiento si era ratificado como alguien famoso, pero el juguete lo hace regresar a la realidad de golpe y porrazo ─. Eres aquel conejo estúpido que hizo que ocho muñecas pelearan sólo para entrenamiento del público, y yo siempre te desprecié, porque yo adoro a las Rozen Maiden y no me parecía justo que tuvieran que matarse, aún si se trataba de convertirse en la tal Alice.

Entonces el juguete empieza a tronar los puños mientras se acercaba al maltrecho conejo, el cual estaba bastante asustado, y es que aún no se había recuperado del todo de la golpiza que le habían propinado las Rozen Maiden y Barasuishou, y eso le impedía moverse de allí con la velocidad necesaria para escapar. Sus buenos días habían quedado atrás, muy atrás.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Listo! He puesto punto y final a este fic, así que tengo que decir que hasta aquí llego. Para el mes de octubre tengo previsto iniciar con el segundo fic de _El viaje temporal de Shinku y Suigintou_ , así que anuncio que aún espero una opinión acerca del nuevo OC que será la hija de Micchan, porque todavía no he recibido ninguna idea :/. Bueno, me retiro, y veremos si subo algún OS mientras dura la espera.

Hasta otra


End file.
